Never Gone
by Jecir
Summary: Conclusion to My Immortal, Incomplete, and Here Without You. The guys are on a mission to find the Senshi but reclaiming their soulmates proves harder than they thought. SenshiShittenou REVISED!
1. Need You Now

Never Gone

By: Jecir

Prologue

_Terra rose over the horizon. It was as blue as a sapphire hanging against the black expanse of space. The residents of the Moon Kingdom could not help but pause to take in the sad tale that was this majestic planet. Such a waste for it to be in the hands of magicless barbarians. That was the thought that often crossed Venus' mind as she walked the long open corridors of the Moon Castle, home of the Silver Throne. She looked up at the planet for a moment longer, pity tickling the edge of her soul. What sorry little creature the Terrans were. No magic. No advanced technology. Nothing to offer the universe. Such a sad people. It was truly a shame such useless beings controlled a planet with such potential. She shook her head. It was truly a shame they could not be like the Moon. Here, there was eternal peace. With Queen Serenity on the throne, nothing would ever go wrong. She smiled, nodded once, and turned her back on the tragic sight of Terra in search of her soldiers, content in the knowledge that Terra had nothing to offer. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another time, in another life….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto stirred from her place on the living room floor. She did not want to move, but she knew she had no choice. Life continued on despite her pain and her tears. Red rimmed eyes searched out the cracks of sunlight seeping in through her drapes. It gave her a little strength, just enough to roll over and pull the afghan over her head. She did not want to move. It hurt so badly. "Nephrite…" she whispered, but in the silence of her empty home, his name echoed like thunder. A short sob followed as she tried in vein to block out the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei laid on her rice paper mat, covered in a simple robe and her long, tangled hair. Her heart ached with each beat. Her nose burned with each breath. Her eyes watered at the thought of starting yet another day alone. The sun was pouring in through the window and paper doors, calling out to her to start a new day; but the solar fires of the living star only reminded her of the dancing blue fire eyes she would never see again and the wild, untamed golden hair she would never feel, never lace her fingers through as she drank from him all that he could give her. A sob stuck in her throat, and she curled further in on herself. Oh, how she wished for night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minako adjusted her hat and rechecked her sunglasses. She didn't want anyone to see her. She was miserable. She was tired. She wanted to hide. She wanted to hide in his shadow. He was the only man in all of time that made her feel safe enough. She was the shield to the future Queen and King of Earth. _He_ had been her shield. Where was her shield now? She stared spitefully at the dark glasses hiding her puffy eyes. Those glasses were all she had to defend herself. A tear trailed down her face as she followed the flow of people exiting the plane. She just wanted to hide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy sat in the window seat of her third-story dorm room watching as campus life went on without her. She had advanced physics today followed by three hours of chemistry and chemistry lab. But she didn't want to go. That world was so very cold. She wanted warmth. And light. And color. And laughter. She wanted him. She wanted him to tell her how arrogant and superficial she was for putting all her faith in knowledge. She wanted him to laugh at her stubbornness and pick her up and twirl her around just to make her uncomfortable. She wanted him to play music for her. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she hugged her pillow. She wanted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ The moon set on the horizon, barely visible in the predawn light. Kunzite watched it with a mix of wonder and concern. It was his liege's wish to one day visit the legendary Silver Throne. And what Endymion wanted, Kunzite would see done. He was curious himself to know of the many secrets hidden on the moon. What was truth and what was fancy? What could that great kingdom teach his home planet as his great majesty strived to restore Terra to glories past? Would the Silver Throne accept the new Terran mages? So many questions raced through his mind as he watched the moon set. _

_ It had been a glorious full moon filled with revelry and brotherhood. And, as he turned his horse back to camp, he could not help noting that it would be a good day as well. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya sat anxiously in the Dean's Office, wondering what had been so important as to call him in at all hours. His term as teacher was not to begin until the start of the next semester. He had half a semester left to settle in yet. So why now? Was fate trying to keep him from his prize? He had found Endymion. Now, he needed to rescue his beloved from her solitude. A life filled with family remembered; a life alone lived. He could not, _would_ not stand for it. Once he was finished here, he would find her and fill her days from here on after with love enough to drive away all the loneliness. _Wait for me, my dearest_, he pleaded as the Dean walked in. _I am coming._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu stood at the steps of her Temple. He had not seen this place since he had used it as a base for collecting energy. A shudder rippled through his body as he remembered that horrid day. _Breath, Jadeite_, he told himself. _Endymion has forgiven you. You are free. _He looked up the stairs. The sun was rising just over the crest of the hill. His heart. His soul. His _wife_ was waiting for him at the top of those stairs. She had declared herself when she freed him. She was waiting. And he had kept her waiting for far too long. Taking a deep, calming breath, Ryu stepped into the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya ran. He ran through streets. He ran past cars. He ran through the woods. He ran and ran and ran. He had tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Usagi, the once and future princess, was bringing Venus home. The very thought of having her near him again in so short a time left him restless, tossing and turning, relentless. The minutes ticked by like years. Finally, he left. He could not take it. He needed to run. A short stop at his apartment to change, and he was off, racing the morning sun and the evening winds, hoping, praying that time would move faster. The sun rose a little higher. And he ran a little further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki stepped into his dark bedroom with a sigh. It was so good to be back home in England. He had not realized just how long he had been gone. How would he explain things to his father? That was a question he would tackle later. Right now, his focus was on one thing: Ami. He would find her and sweep her off her beautiful bluenette feet right in front of that wanker git who dared make a move on _his_ soul mate. Who did that puff think he was, anyway? A wicked grin crossed his face as he thought of all the things he would do to that _boy_. The grin widened and softened as he thought of all the things he would do with Ami once _that boy_ was dealt with. With a deep sigh, he flopped onto his bed and crossed his arms behind his head. Yes, life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_They could see Terra through the window. A planet cursed to hang in obscurity for eternity. The Sailor Senshi shook their heads in despair. Such a waste. Jupiter wondered if the planet was truly as wild and untamed as they said. She secretly hoped to find out. Nothing could top the jungles of her home, but a new frontier to explore…what a thought! Mars scoffed at the planet that lacked the touch of the Sacred Fire. It was an abomination in her eyes. Mercury merely glanced at the orb—a world with no technology, no science, no level of intelligence to speak off—and turned back to her book. It was not worth her time. Then, Venus walked in and all thought of Terra was forgotten. After all, what did that planet have to offer them?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The sun was washing away the last remnants of the night. Yet, they still watched the moon with open wonder. Some day, they would walk in that sacred land. One day they would explore all its wonders and mysteries. One day…Tamaki would share his technological breakthroughs with the universe; Nephrite would explore the vast libraries; and Jadeite would finally meet the Universal Order. And they would all stand with their Lord Endymion as he presented the new Terra to the Silver Millenium. Oh, what a thought! It was then that Kunzite returned to round them up. It was time to return to the Golden Palace. They still had so much to accomplish before they could see their dreams come true. _


	2. A Song of Storm and Fire

AN: Without further ado, I give you the promised revision and extention of "Never Gone."

Never Gone

Chapter 1

A Song of Storm and Fire

_The moon hung low in the sky; its light washed through the clearing; a silent guardian over a secret union. Jadeite looked up at the mythical orb with a rare sense of gratitude. It was the symbol of all he and his brothers had fought for. And tonight, it would witness an event that would change the course of Terra's destiny. He breathed deep the night air. Its chill did little to calm the rush of his heart. Tonight, he would change everything._

_Oh, what a risk to take. Was it worth it? This moment, this night…it could bring disaster to his master's plans. Yet, it could also grant them favor in their ventures. Doubt warred with hope, and he continued to stare at the moon. It was the moon's fault. He breathed his thanks. _

_A rustle in the brush drew his eyes. He turned, straightened, breath held in anticipation. He could feel it coming so near._

_And she emerged. His heart nearly stopped. He could hardly breathe. There she was, his beautiful Hecate, flanked by two Maidens of the Flame. Veils of ruby covered their faces, symbolizing their vow of silence. They would not betray their lady. _

_Mars kept her eyes down; a rare display of timidity. The moonlight reflected off her ruby and gold robes. A sheer veil covered her face. She stepped forward slowly, shyly, almost afraid. _

_Jadeite quickly took her arm. For a moment, he feared she would turn away, run back to the safety that was their separate worlds. But, as his fingers touched her arm, she looked up and their eyes met. And he was again left breathless. Her lavender eyes shown with such love; love and vulnerability and trust. She, like him, was taking a risk. And, like him, she was determined to see it through to the end. _

_He smiled. She smiled. And, together, they turned to face their destiny._

**Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene.**

Ryu gazed up at the Temple. The morning sun outlined each sacred crevice with gold. Wind drifted through the trees, carrying with it the soothing scent of nature. Birds sang all around him. Such a peaceful place. How could he have tried to destroy it? _Easily_, he thought as a shiver ran down his spine. He had felt this feeling before. It was what had drawn him to this place. A power that called to his heart; so strong it could reach through the darkness of Beryl's sway to the true core of his soul and pull him out; it was here. Something ancient and sacred was here. It lead him back; back to his roots; back to his heart; back to a place where he could have found freedom. If things had gone differently, if his plans had lingered on just a little longer, the battle with Beryl might have gone differently.

He sighed heavily. No use regretting. He was here now. He had a new mission. His love was somewhere inside the Temple. He needed to find her.

He ventured forth, following a path he knew well into the interior of the Temple, an area where guests did not usually transverse. It amazed him how well he remembered the lay of the area. It had not changed at all. Of course it would not. It was perfect as it was. The ancient power of this place sang to him as he walked. It embraced him, knowing him, welcoming him back. He drank it all in with relish. It felt like being home.

_The Temple was completed. Jadeite stood in the center of the majestic room, taking it all in. After so many years of battling for this, it was finally here. Every aspect was perfect; just like he had dreamed. The golden alter depicting the Guardian Birds of the Fire; the flame that burned between their wings—a piece of himself set to burn eternally as symbol of Terra's reinstatement to the Order of the Sacred Fire; ruby red walls outlined with gold; the history of the Order painted across the walls; and two rows of columns standing strong, strung with thick curtains. He breathed it all in. The air was thick with incense. And he smiled. It was all so perfect. _

"Excuse me."

An unfamiliar voice broke through his reminiscing. Ryu looked to the source, a spike of irritation pricking his heart at the interruption. This was not the Silver Millenium, he had to remind himself, and he was not the master of this temple. He was a common temple patron, subject to interruption. Still, he could not help feeling a distinctive dislike for this rude temple boy none the less.

To his credit, the temple boy was not deterred by the look he was getting from this stranger who was trespassing in the Temple interior. Yoichiro straightened his shoulders, reminding himself of his lessons under Hino-sama. Speak softly but firmly when dealing with troublesome patrons. "This area is not open to the public. If you wish to speak to the head priest, he will be available shortly. But I must ask you to wait out front."

Ryu shook his head. "Thank you, but no. I am actually here to see Rei."

Yoichiro noticeably stiffened. His eyes narrowed beneath his haggard bangs as he took a closer look at this man, a man who used Rei's name so intimately. Jealousy surfaced quickly, followed by anger. He did his best to keep them in check, but the smirk growing on this man's face—as if he could sense the emotions running through Yoichiro's blood—made it hard. "I'm sorry," he said in a tight voice, "But Hino -_san_ is not taking visitors today."

"That's alright," Ryu said slowly, calmly, confidently. "She will see me." With that, he nodded to the temple boy and walked on.

Yoichiro quickly cut him off. "Hold on!" he protested, one hand pressed none too politely against Ryu's chest.

Ryu looked down at the hand in shock. Who did this temple boy think he was stopping him? Him? Second life or not, he was still Lord Jadeite, Prince of the South, Keeper of the Sacred Flames, and Rei's soul mate! This temple boy needed to know his place. He looked up into Yoichiro's eyes.

And Yoichiro nearly lost his nerve. He had never seen such a look. Blue eyes burning like fire. It caused his mind to twist with imaginings. Was he feeling heat surrounding them? Why was it suddenly so hard to breath? Was this man a threat to Rei? Was he going to hurt her?

Ryu narrowed his eyes. "Move."

Yoichiro swallowed. Hard. Sweat broke out over his skin. Still, he stood his ground. "No," he croaked out. "I told you to leave."

Ryu leaned forward just slightly. The heat increased. A sudden pressure weighed down on Yoichiro's body. He began to tremble. "And I told you to move."

Yoichiro's breathing became short, rapid, near hyperventilating. But he refused to move. He would not let this man hurt Rei. "I won't…" he stuttered. "I won't let you…go any…further."

A slow smile broke over Ryu's face. He cocked his head to the side, a thought suddenly crossing his mind. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Yoichiro," he answered without thinking.

Ryu's eyes widened with delight. "Wrong answer."

**Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene.**

Rei lay unmoving in the midmorning dawn of her room. She had not moved since returning from Beryl's cave so few days ago. She did not want to see anyone. Yoichiro had made the mistake of coming to see her the first day. Had she had the strength, she would have burned him with her fire. She did not care if it blew her cover. It would have made her feel better. It mattered little that he cared for her. It mattered little that at one time she had thought herself caring for him. But all of that was gone now. Compared to the love she had tasted in the past, Yoichiro was safe. He was not fire. He was a tree that bent with the wind. Something fire consumed. No, he never would have satisfied the fire in her heart.

Her Grandfather, Kami bless him, remained away, as if sensing what it was his granddaughter needed. He was always like that. He just seemed to know without asking. Thus, he left her alone, coming twice a day to bring her food and a note reminding her that he was there when she was ready. Thus, her days passed in solitude with tears as her only companion.

She stared at the medallion in her hands. She stroked it. The smooth glass warmed under her thumb. It was not fair. Things were not supposed to turn out like this. Her fires were supposed to release him from darkness, allow him to reincarnate, and then he and Mamoru would bring back the other Shittenou. Everyone would be happy. A tear slid down her chapped cheek. It was not supposed to happen like this.

She curled in on herself as the pain churned in her stomach. A fresh wave of tears welled in her eyes. And she succumbed to it, not knowing nor caring if she would ever recover from this. She didn't want to. She didn't want to think of recovery. Recovery meant moving on. Recovery meant living her life without him. She didn't want to do that. So, she cried, never once taking notice of the noises coming from outside.

**Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene.**

Yoichiro slammed back into the wall, pain spiking through his face. Blood flowed from his nose. He gasped out a cry as the shock of being hit wore off.

"You looked at her," Ryu growled darkly, stalking after his prey as he did so. "What did you think, hm?" he asked. Yoichiro looked up at him with confusion and fear. Ryu grabbed the front of his robes. "Did you think you were worthy of her? Hm? Answer me, temple boy!" He threw Yoichiro face down and pinned him there. "Did you really think you could ever win her heart?"

"What are you talking about?" Yoichiro whimpered.

Ryu turned him around and hoisted him up by the front of his robes until his feet were dangling off the ground. "I'm talking about _you_ daring to ever consider the possibility of getting together with _my wife_!"

"You're wife?" Yoichiro stuttered.

Ryu brought him down until they were face to face. His eyes burned into Yoichiro's as he hissed, "Rei."

Yoichiro panted in abject terror. This guy was crazy! And dangerous! And talking nonsense about Rei! And…and! And he was completely at this madman's mercy.

Ryu dropped Yoichiro, turned him around, and forced him to his knees. He grabbed the trembling boy's arm and twisted it back until Yoichiro was bent over in pain. Ryu pressed his foot into Yoichiro's back. "I'm going to teach you your place, temple boy, so that the next time you even _think_ about looking at her, you'll remember you are not equal to her, you are not anywhere near worthy of her, and if you know what is good for you, you won't so much as look her in the eyes if she ever speaks to you, am I understood?"

Yoichiro grit his teeth against the sobs of pain rising in his throat.

Ryu twisted his arm further. "Am I understood?"

"Yes!" Yoichiro screamed. "Yes, I understand!"

Ryu grinned. "Good."

A strong presence filled the courtyard, freezing both in place. Two pairs of eyes turned, one in shock, the other in desperation. Across the courtyard, Hino-san stood calmly watching the proceedings. "If I may, my Lord Jadeite," he said, "Please release my temple hand. He is unaware of the trespasses he has committed against you."

A sudden peace descended over Ryu's mind, calming his anger enough for him to realize what it was he was doing. He released Yoichiro's arm and stepped back. Yoichiro stumbled away hurriedly. "Hino-sama!" he cried. "Call the police! This man, he's…he's…" Yoichiro stopped talking suddenly, his eyes glazing over as Hino-san raised his hand. The air became thick with power. "You will forget what has happened here," Hino-san said slowly, hypnotically. "You slipped in the courtyard and fell onto your face, breaking your nose. Go to the hospital."

Yoichiro nodded once and walked away, still captured by the spell cast over his mind.

Once the young man was gone, Hino-san turned his gaze onto Ryu, disapproval evident on his face. "Though I understand your anger, sire, I beg you remember yourself. You are a Prince, not a common street thug. Beating up mere temple boys does not become you."

Ryu stared at the short old man with great surprise. He knew this aura. He had felt it many times in years past. But, it could not be. "How?" he whispered.

Hino-san laughed good-naturedly. "I know I am old now, my Lord, but am I truly so changed that you would not recognize me?"

The truth sank deep into Ryu's soul. In his mind's eye, he saw a young man, short but with a strong presence that could capture a room. A single thick pony tail grew from the back of his otherwise bald head, and he wore the robes of the Terrian Order. In Ryu's memories, the young man smiled the same smile that this old man was smiling now before him. Ryu blinked twice before saying uncertainly, "Kuzon?"

Kuzon bowed deeply. "My Lord Jadeite." He straightened. "Long have I waited for your return. I had hoped it would have been when you first visited this Temple those years back."

"Kuzon," Ryu whispered again, still lost in disbelief; then, guilt washed through. He hung his head. "I am so sorry."

"Now, my Lord," Kuzon chided as he stepped forward. "None of that. It was not time then, but I knew, when I saw you then I knew that one day, you would return as you have now, and I have kept everything ready for that time. Come." He gestured forward.

Ryu looked down the pathway indicated. The breath caught in his throat. He knew where they were going. He followed willingly.

The two walked in companionable silence until they reached their destination. Kuzon stopped before a rice paper door. Behind was an all too familiar presence, one Ryu had missed very much. He waited anxiously for his former Temple Priest to open the door.

Kuzon nodded to his liege and slid the door open.

**Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene.**

Rei shifted for the first time in so long. The tears had subsided, leaving her floating in a feverish state of despair and fatigue. She had almost drifted into an ever coveted slumber where she could dream of his face, but footsteps coming closer pulled her back into reality. Normally, such a disturbance would be easily ignored, but something in the gate drew her. Two sets; one was the short shuffle of her Grandfather, but the other…she did not know the other. It was long, confident, and strong; it pulled at her heart. She had heard those steps before. But, could it be?

The footsteps stopped. She sat up. The sound of wood scraping against wood echoed nearby.

Ryu stepped into the room of the Sacred Fire. The fire leapt in the hearth; its heat poured out in welcome. Ryu spread his arms, his eyes closing, his head falling back as the heat of the Terrian fire washed over him. The fires of his heart stirred. Tears pricked in his eyes. Laughter bubbled from his lips. It was his fire!

Kuzon stepped in behind his Master. "This fire has burned here since the fall of Terra."

Ryu opened his eyes in wonder. It was more than he could have hoped for. "Terra never left the Order."

"No," Kuzon replied. "We, the remaining few, have lived and died to protect your fire. For millennia, we kept it safe, knowing you would one day come to restore the Order. And now, you are here."

Ryu reached for the fire. A tendril of flame swirled out. It wrapped around his outstretched fingers. Ryu gasped at the touch, one he had not felt in so very long.

Kuzon, overcome by the moment, sank to his knees and bowed his head. "Welcome home, my Lord Jadeite."

A strangled gasp broke through the sacred moment. Ryu and Hino-san both turned.

Rei stood clutching the doorframe with trembling fingers. It could not be, she told herself. He had died. She had _watched_ him die! He couldn't be here! He just couldn't be! Tears welled in her eyes as she stared in disbelief; hoping, praying that she was wrong; that this wasn't a dream; that he was really standing in front of her. It couldn't be true!

Ryu's heart stopped at the sight of her. She looked so broken. Yet, even in her misery, she was so very beautiful. Long ebony hair fell like a mane around her alabaster skin. The tears rimming her eyes reflected the firelight, causing her lavender orbs to sparkle. Her lips were full and red. He could not breathe; she was so glorious. "Rei." Her name slipped like a prayer from his lips.

The sound of his voice pierced the veil of her disbelief to strike the truth deep into her heart. He was real! Without a second thought, Rei ran into the room and threw her herself into his arms. "Jadeite!" she sobbed. He was real! He was really real! She was really touching his chest. His arms were really holding her. And his lips were really kissing her. He was here! She sobbed against him, not caring who saw. "I can't believe it!" she gasped, clutching his shirt with white knuckles.

"Believe it," he whispered as he stroked her mattered hair.

"But how?" she asked through her tears. "I killed you. I killed you and you didn't come back! Why didn't you come back!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling her against him again. "I'm so so sorry."

"No!" Rei gasped. She reached for his face. She could not tear her eyes away. He was so wonderfully alive! "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked, bewildered.

"For not killing you sooner." Rei's face dissolved into a new wave of tears. "I'm so sorry! I was so weak! I couldn't do it! I'm sorry!"

"None of that," Ryu said, pulling her back into the safety of his arms. "You were brilliant. You found me. You freed me." He kissed the top of her head. "Oh, Rei, I love you!"

A laugh broke through her sobs. How she had missed hearing him say those words. Only he could say them. He was the only one with the right to dare to say them. She smiled up at him, the pain vanishing in the light of his love, and declared with new found confidence, "I love you!" A short laugh—the first heard from her in so very long—danced through the air as she relished in those same words passing from her lips. "I love you so much!" And then she kissed him. It was sweet and innocent and filled with longing stored for years now released. She broke away with a gasp and looked up into his lovely eyes. "Don't ever leave me," she ordered.

"Never," he promised with a smirk and bent his head to claim her lips again. "You are mine, Hino Rei. You will always be mine."

She stroked his face. "Don't you ever forget that."

He growled low in affirmation before capturing her mouth; this time with no intension of releasing her.

The fires within them were burning with renewed intensity. It was like the moment they first exchanged names. There was only…

…_passion, heat, desire. The taste of her was driving him. Their magic melded at a maddening pace. The bond, now completed, demanded fulfillment. It would be so easy. What could stop them, truly? Yet, at the back of his mind, even as he drank from her lips, he knew, he knew he had to…he had to…_

_In a desperate moment, he pulled away, head back, eyes closed; his lips moved and his voice came out in a rush._

"I, Kuzon, as Guardian of the Fires and Member of the Sacred Order, do hereby invoke the right of the betrothed."

The fires burning within the lovers immediately cooled. Rei turned sharply to her grandfather. "What?"

_Suzaku looked down at his fire maiden, grateful that the invocation had worked. His heart, his passion, was calming; his mind was reengaging. "I invoke the right of the betrothed," he panted. A sudden weakness overcame him. He leaned against her, forehead to forehead. "My lady," he breathed, "I do not wish to dishonor you. If I had not called upon this right…" He searched out her eyes. "We cannot do it this way."_

"The Right of the Betrothed," Kuzon said plainly.

Ryu groaned. Rei seethed. Kuzon pushed on, unperturbed. "You two will not look upon nor touch one another until the next full moon."

Ryu took a deep, calming breath. "How long is that?" he asked with straining patience.

"_Two days," he said. "Will you be able to complete the purification rituals before then?"_

_Hecate nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I can."_

_Suzaku smiled and kissed her head. "My beautiful Hecate. Know, none must know of this."_

"_My maidens are loyal," she said. "They will not betray us."_

"_Then go," Suzaku said, using every ounce of his strength to step back from her. "Go quickly. I shall send a message containing the time and place of the ceremony."_

_Hecate nodded. She could not keep the smile from her face even as she straightened her uniform and smoothed her hair. Without another word, she opened the door to his study and left his presence, not to return until he summoned her back in two days. _

_Suzaku turned and gripped his desk. It was going to be a long…_

"…two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Rei protested. "Grandfather!"

"Kuzon," Ryu pleaded.

"My Lord," Kuzon said, his voice taking a hard edge. "Might I remind you that, in this life, Lady Mars is my granddaughter. I would request that you respect her and myself by constricting to our laws."

Ryu closed his eyes, the struggle evident on his face. He had just been reunited with his dear Hecate; now he must leave her for two weeks. It was almost cruel. But, as he opened his eyes to look at her, he knew that the wait would be worth it. Taking one final deep breath, he stepped away from his love and bowed to her. "I accept the right of the betrothed and declare that I, Lord Jadeite, Keeper of the Terrian Flame, will not look upon nor touch the Lady Mars until the time of the ceremony."

"No," Rei mouthed.

"Please," Ryu mouthed back.

Frustration, indignation, and desire burned in Rei's eyes. She stepped forward and purposefully kissed Ryu. For a moment, all thought of the Sacred Laws fled from their minds. But, under the watchful gaze of her Grandfather, Rei recalled herself and broke the kiss, stepping back, a new strength filling her. "I, Lady Mars, do accept the right of betrothed. I will not look upon nor touch my Lord Jadeite until the time of the ceremony." With that, she quickly fled the Room of the Sacred Fire for the sanctuary of her room.

Ryu watched her go with great longing. "You are unfair, Kuzon," he said simply.

"I do not see how, sire," Kuzon replied, a touch of mischief in his voice. "The law forbids you from looking upon or touching her. I never said you could not speak to her."

Ryu spun around, eyes wide. Kuzon grinned. "This temple is made of paper walls."

Catching the hint, Ryu grinned and hurried after Rei.

**Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene.**

Seiya paced agitatedly back and forth in the front of the slowly filling classroom. He was cursing his ill fortune. One of the Astronomy professors was called away on a family emergency. The University thought this a wonderful opportunity to introduce their new professor to collegic life. Thus, instead of searching the city for his dearest Makoto, he would be spending the day covering the absent professor's classes. It was truly unfair.

He stopped his pacing in front of the only window in the room. The sun's rays brushed against his face, as if in apology. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He could do this. He was the Master of Sciences. He could handle a room full of young scholars. He could do this.

An aura of thunder and rain crashed into his mind.

The door opened.

A waft of air brought a tantalizing smell into the room.

Seiya turned sharply at the scent.

Cinnamon.

**Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene.**

Far away, across the ocean, in the darkest hours of the night, a young man worked furiously over a chemistry set. His dark eyes blazed with intensity as he watched the potion come together. A wicked smile, one unfamiliar to him in this life, spread across his face. He would not fail this time. This time, he would be the one to walk away with the Princess. That thought widened his grin as the potion began to bubble.

Soon, very soon.

AN: I've been waiting to write that scene between Rei and Ryu for a long time. I've also been iching for a chance for Ryu to beat the snot out of Yoichiro. Sigh...lovely chapter. Reviews are love.


	3. No Air

AN: I fixed the scene breaks, so there should be no confussion. Enjoy chapter 2!

Never Gone

Chapter Two

No Air

Minako kept her head down as she shuffled along with the slow masses making their way out of the airplane. It had been a long flight from Hong Kong filled with flight delays, gate changes, and the constant threat of having her cover blown. By the time she had gotten to her seat, she had wanted nothing more than to sleep, but slumber eluded her. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw _him_ and the memories would surface again.

She tried blocking it out by thinking over some new lyrics, but the lyrics morphed into "Silver to Grey" which reminded her of her recent concert which in turn led to the memories of tearing apart her dressing room which lead to him again.

She tried listening to music in an attempt to silence her mind all together, but the music only reminded her of the time she had happened upon Lord Tanzanite playing a rather haunting piece in the Golden Palace Conservatory. It had been a masterful piano performance. And he had been there. Afterwards, they walked the gardens "in search of Princess Serenity" but spent the quickly flying time discussing tactics. He had such an engaging mind.

Thus, the flight proceeded slowly. She could not get comfortable in her seat. Every minor noise caused her to start. By the time the plane made its final descent into Japan, she was more a mess than when she left. Thankfully, though, no one had recognized her. And, from what she could tell, no paparazzi where following her. She just hoped the paparazzi in Japan were not alerted to her arrival.

The terminal was quiet. That was a blessing. She shouldered her carry on, lowered her head again, and went with the flow of the crowd. She hadn't checked a bag. Artemis would see to it that her things were sent back. Her heart hurt at the thought of her guardian and friend. She had not been able to look at him even as they said goodbye at the airport. She loved him dearly, but she could not bear the repressed judgment in his eyes. A Terrian had never been good enough for her, not back then. Back then, Terrians had been good for so very little. She had believed that. She had…

"_Serenity, how could you?" Venus demanded as the teleportation energy faded. She had just barely managed to get her Princess back in time for her afternoon lessons. How was she going to explain her absence from her morning lessons and midmorning appearance in Court? All eyes would be on her, the Princess's personal guard, for answers. How mortifying it would be to tell them that she could not tear the Princess away from _Terra_!_

"_Calm yourself, Venus," she chided with a laugh. "I was perfectly safe."_

"_Your security is not the issue!" Venus said, frustration lining her words. "You have broken ever law of your Mother's, the most holy Queen, in the most disrespectful of ways!" Venus lowered her voice to a growl. "You were fraternizing with _Terrians_!"_

"_I was," Serenity admitted. "But, so were you."_

_Venus stiffened at the implication. _

_Serenity smiled a coy little smile as she continued, "Lord Kunzite was quite impressed with you, and I dare say, you with him." She turned to face her flabbergasted guard. "No man has ever seen you so out of sorts." She waved a finger at Venus's half done hair, thrown into a single red bow in her hurry to chase after the Princess. "What a scandal," Serenity continued to tease. "The Lady Venus caught with her hair down on Terra." She giggled. "Oh, and he left you at a loss for words! What a delight!"_

_Venus took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Silence yourself before you continue to sound a fool. You have disgraced this kingdom, Princess. Terra is forbidden."_

"_For what reason?" Serenity asked. "Endymion has spoken often of—"_

"_Oh, Endymion! Endymion!" Venus threw her hands up in frustration. "Serenity, he's a _Terrian_! He'll tell you anything you wish to hear if it means conquering you!"_

_Serenity spun on her heel and slapped Venus across the face, stunning the leader of the Senshi into silence. Serenity's sapphire eyes burned as she said, "You will watch your words, Venus. You have insulted my honor implying such a thing. I am not a common street floozy. I am Princess of the Moon. I know an honest soul when I meet one."_

_Venus dipped into a low bow. "Forgive me, your majesty. I meant no offense. I simply wish you to use caution."_

"_I am cautious, Venus," Serenity said coolly. "However, I also know the different between caution and fear. Search your heart for the truth. Are you fearful of me for my safety? Or are you simply angry to discover that all we believe to be true in regards to Terra could be false?"_

It was false. All of it had been false. A stray tear dripped down her face at the memory. Serenity had been right. She had been wrong. If only she had overcome her prejudices sooner, she could have enjoyed a longer relationship with him. All she had was the memory of one kiss bestowed upon her hand and the anxious fear that she would never see him again.

The crowd entered the open lobby leading to baggage claims and the exit. No cameras flashing. No questions shouted at her from a mass of reporters. No nothing. _Good_.

"V-chan!" Usagi cried from behind the barrier separating travelers from friends and family. She waved enthusiastically. Minako smiled in relief at the sight of her friend. It meant pure, unadulterated safety. No one would find her now. She could hide away from the world for a while and rest.

Usagi hugged her tightly. "Welcome home," she whispered.

"Thanks."

Usagi looked behind her for a moment, searching. "Where's Artemis?"

Minako was grateful for the sunglasses hiding the emotions in her eyes. "Tying up the last few loose ends in Hong Kong. Cancelling a tour is a big deal. He'll be back next week."

Usagi nodded in understanding, and together, they left the airport. Minako said little as they found the car. Usagi asked a few questions about the tour but, for the most part, respected Minako's silence. Nothing was said until they reached the highway leading back to Juuban. The sun was already high in the sky, signaling the close to the morning.

"Do want to stop for some breakfast?" Usagi asked.

"No," Minako answered.

"Not even for some coffee?" Usagi tried again.

"No," Minako replied. She leaned her head against the closed window and watched the road pass by. "I just want to sleep."

"Ok," Usagi soothed. "We'll be at the apartment in an hour. Then you can sleep all day and even tomorrow, if you want. But, if you do, I must warn you, Momaru and I both have classes tomorrow, so if you wake up and no one is home, don't worry about it. Though…" She trailed off suddenly.

"Though?" Minako asked, half interested.

"Oh, nothing," Usagi said, though her tone implied that it was, indeed, something. "Just…well, let's just say some things happened while you were away that might surprise you. So, if you _do_ wake up and someone _is_ home, don't be surprised either."

Minako tried to make sense of what Usagi was saying, but it was not computing in her jet-lagged, sorrow ridden, slow moving, sleep-deprived brain. She just laughed at the absurdity of the statement and asked, "What does that mean?"

Usagi grinned a secretive sort of grin. "You'll see."

**Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene.**

"So late, so late, so late, so late!" He hated this. Never fails. Every Tuesday and Thursday, he found himself racing across campus, praying he made it on time. Today was especially bad. He had lost track of time in the engineering labs—and who could blame him? He was so very close to completing his newest invention; a cutting edge form of energy manipulation; difficult to explain; impossible to work; BUT he was so very close!—and now he was running late for Astronomy. Not a very good day.

Shifting the stack of papers and one extra large binder to his other arm, the young scientist skidded around the corner, broke through a chatting couple, and nearly tripped down the stairs. He regained his footing…sort of. His papers were threatening to overturn, he could feel it. He desperately tried to keep them together. His balance was off set. He could see the door! He was almost there. He shifted his papers back, teetered onto one foot, reached for the door with his free hand, and stumbled through the door…

…into the back of another student. Papers went flying, his notebook slid across the floor, and he found himself groping about for his glasses. "Drat and bumble!" he cursed in English. If he lost another pair of glasses, Naru would kill him. Especially over this pair. She had had it special ordered from England! Such a thoughtful gift; she knew how much he liked the English culture. And those glasses were a perfect representation. He had promised to do everything he could not to lose them! But, alas, here he was again, groping about, blind as a bat. Some things never changed.

"Here."

Who was that? He did not recognize that voice. It was not Professor Toshigi. Professor Toshigi was a woman with a higher lilt. This voice was most definitely male. Deep. Educated. Accented. Perhaps not native Japanese. Interesting. He gratefully accepted his glasses. "Thank you." He squinted in an attempt to search for scratches. A paranoid habit. Naru had assured him it was scratch proof. But, better to be safe than sorry. He quickly but carefully used his shirt to wipe the lenses, then reverently placed the favored gift back onto his nose. The world came back into focus. He smiled, but that smile quickly turned when he saw the mess left on the floor.

His research was scattered everywhere! Completely out of order! It would take him days—well, ok, a few long, tedious minutes, but still time wasted on reorganization! He scrambled across the floor, scooping up loose papers in a dash to his binder. Five inch rings filled to the brim with papers. If it opened…

But it wasn't. The rings held through the fall, leaving the research in tack. He released a long sigh of relief and stroked the precious binder. His secrets were safe.

Now to the rest of it. He turned to retrieve his fallen papers only to find them stacked neatly on the teacher's desk. "Oh." He picked them up and stacked them precariously atop his notebook. "Thank you, sir," he said as he turned to greet his new teacher. The face that greeted him left him trapped in a moment of mental disarray resulting in a halting of all thought and physical action. To put it plainly, he stood gaping like a fish at a face he had never seen yet knew exceptionally well. Strange.

The shock had less effect on Unami Seiya, for he had seen this boy's face in the stars and had been warned against encountering him least this very thing happen. Though incapable of seeing his face, Seiya could read the fluctuations in his aura and his soul. This boy was undergoing an awakening. Subtle, yes, but there, and his mind was not able to comprehend the moment, leaving him in a state best known as shut down. He would recover momentarily if Seiya was correct, and Seiya was always correct. As if in que, the young scholar blinked twice, rubbed his eyes as if fighting a head ache, muttered something incoherent, and proceeded to the only remaining free seat.

In the back of the room. He hated sitting in the back of the room. So hard to pay attention. Too easily his mind would wander. It was hard enough remaining engaged in these primitive classes. Oh, how science has fallen.

He slumped into his chair, ran a hand through his hair, took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, wiped his glasses, put them back on, took them off again, placed them on his head, and rubbed his eyes again. His head hurt.

"Umino?"

"Hm?" Umino squinted at the speaker. A moment later, he remembered to pull his glasses down. The world came back into focus.

Makoto glanced at the front of the room where the new teacher was beginning his lecture then back at him. "Are you ok?"

"Of course," he said in a tone very un-Umino-like. It was short, sharp, and a bit temperamental, as if the question was not worth his time. Now, what _was_ worth his time was the problem concerning his teacher's eyes. Blindness was one thing; blindness linked to an inherited magical core was entirely different. A smirk crossed his face as he sat back in the uncomfortable school chair and let his mind disengage from the world. He could fix blindness without the assistance of magic while using the outdated, prehistoric sciences that this time seemed so proud of; but fixing magically induced blindness…_that_ would be a challenge.

**Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene. Here is a break in the scene.**

Makoto did not know what to do; what to think; what to believe. Was she dreaming? No. Her back still ached from Umino running into her. Had he not, she feared she would still be standing in front of the entire class staring. Umino's entrance had caused the perfect distraction for her to escape to a seat and regroup.

She didn't know if she could handle this. Not after the last two weeks. Why was Fate screwing with her mind? Why? Why did her new Astronomy teacher look like _him_! Why? It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! Did Fate want her to suffer? Did it like taunting her with the knowledge that she would be all alone for the rest of her life because her soul mate was dead? Did it?

But…maybe, if she tilted her head…yeah! It wasn't him. It didn't _really_ look like him. His hair was…well…messy! And…long! But, his hair was long too. But not that long! And not that unkempt. His hair was always immaculately held back in a low ponytail. This guy, this Unami Seiya, his hair was flying everywhere. And his voice was not deep enough or was it too deep? It was warm, though, like dark chocolate silk across her skin. No it wasn't! It was not! And it most certainly did not resonate in her ears as he spoke most passionately about the stars.

"Stop it!" she growled to herself. She _would not_ start imagining that her substitute professor was anything like Nephrite! Nephrite was noble and strong and gentle and kind and smart and had soft hands that held her gently, like she was a delicate flower!

…just like the way Professor Unami caught her when Umino stumbled into her.

_No! No! No!_ She shook her head in denial. _Makoto, pay attention! Stop daydreaming!_ She had to focus. She was here so she didn't fail. She had already missed two weeks worth of class. She couldn't afford to miss more. Her scholarships depended on her keeping a high grade point average. If she lost those, she wouldn't be able to complete her degree, then her dreams of owning a bakery would be shot! She had to focus.

But how could she when he kept looking at her? _Be serious, Makoto! He isn't looking at you! He's blind!_ That thought caused the breath to catch in her throat. He _was_ blind. Yet he moved with the grace of a man who saw everything. And he was looking at her again. Those deep grey eyes were looking at her…

_…inviting her to join them on their lecture in the fields. Jupiter looked at the group of ladies dressed in satin dresses with ruffles and frills. They congregated on the other side of Lord Nephrite, as if he were a shield to defend them from her. She glanced down at her uniform, feeling suddenly uncomfortable in the leather battle gear. She had come expecting another training session, not a walk in the fields. _

_She was certain the others felt the same way. Most were watching her with either fear or haughty disgust. One particular lady dressed in a long red gown looked down her petite nose at the Jovian maid and said rather loudly to her companions, "I am uncertain if I wish to share our culture with a witch of the sky."_

_Jupiter flushed at the comment. Her anger spiked at the rude tone. Lightening gathered between her fingers in response to the offense. _

_But Lord Nephrite stepped in before she could teach the little powder puff her place. "Now, Lady Emilia, that was unkind. Education is free for all who seek it. The Lady Jupiter is a guest on our planet, and if she wishes it, she may indulge in all that our culture has to offer. Including a little walk in the fields?" The last part was directly solely at her. Something fluttered in her chest at the thought of his wanting her to come. It almost made the thought of spending an afternoon with these weak women bearable. _

_One of the ladies, a short young girl with wavy red hair, broke from the pack, a determined light in her eyes. "Please join us, Lady Jupiter," she said with a curtsey. "It will be great fun. Lord Nephrite will be lecturing on Botany today. It is the Terrian study of flowers. Do you like flowers?"_

_The question was not spoken in a patronizing tone as most questions addressed to her where done. It was an honest inquiry. "I," Jupiter began, looking at Nephrite and feeling, for the first time, a bit at a loss. "I confess I do not see many flowers." This seemed to dishearten the girl. Jupiter hurriedly added, "But I do enjoy seeing them when I can." _

_"Wonderful!" the girl said. "Then you must join us." She took Jupiter's hand and led her to the rest. _

_"Very well, then," Nephrite said with a smile. "Let us be off."_

_The small group ventured forth into the fields of wildflowers surrounding the outer walls of the Golden Palace. Nephrite spoke in a gentle voice that somehow defied the wind, allowing every word to be heard clearly. He pointed out certain species of flowers, instructed his class on the differences between each type, numbered petals, and explained a process known as photosynthesis. Jupiter could not help but become enthralled in the lecture. _

_"My name is Nekocha," the red-head whispered part way through the lecture. "It is truly an honor to finally meet you, Lady Jupiter."_

_"Finally?" Jupiter whispered back, confused. _

_Nekocha smiled a fond smile. "My betrothed, Lord Anawin, speaks often of you and your sisters. He says you have visited the Palace on several occasions. It is, indeed, an honor."_

_Jupiter did not know what to make of her praise. She opted for a nod and a quiet, "Thank you."_

_When she looked up, she met Nephrite's eyes. He smiled at her and then continued his lecture. _

"Makoto-san," Umino said, breaking her out of her daydream. Makoto looked up at him in a daze. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Best stop your daydreaming. Class is over."

"What?" she sat up in shock. Most of the class was already filing out.

And Professor Unami was watching her with a hauntingly familiar smile.

She ducked her head in embarrassment, quickly gathered her things, and followed the rest of the class to the door.

"Kino-san?"

His voice stopped her in her tracks. It was so soft. How had she thought it wasn't deep enough? Or too deep, for that matter. It was perfect. She swallowed back her tears. She needed to leave. But, against her will, she turned around. "Hai, Sensei?" she asked in a trembling voice. She chanced a look up at him.

And time froze around them for a moment.

But that moment was rudely ripped away by a cold truth. "Unami-sensei?" An older student walked in.

"Hai?" Unami asked, not once looking away from her.

"I'm Suoh Toshiro, former class assistant to Professor Toshigi. I am here to escort you to your next class."

Silence stayed between them for a moment. Though sightless, his eyes searched hers, desperation evident on his face. She waited with baited breath for him to speak.

"Sensei?" Toshiro tried again.

"Hai." Unami gave in. Turning from Makoto, he said, "Of course, Suoh-san. Lead the way."

And then, he was walking past her. She could not move. She wanted to. She wanted to stop him, to ask him, to beg him to tell her if he was real. But he was walking away. How could he walk away?

_Diana…_

The name resounded in her head. She spun quickly. He was looking at her. As he was leaving, he was looking at her. And before he disappeared from sight, he smiled.

_It will be ok. _

Then he was gone.

Makoto trembled where she stood. Had she heard what she truly thought she had heard? It could not be true. Professor Unami could not be Nephrite. He couldn't be! Fate would not be so cruel.

She hurried from the room. Forget her other classes. She needed to go home. Tears burned in her eyes as she moved from a brisk walk to a trot, and then to a full run as the thought sank deeper and deeper into her mind. Her lover may be back, but he was her teacher. In this life, just like the past, they were forbidden.

AN: Oh, I am so mean! Teehee...reviews are love!


	4. College Kids

Never Gone

Chapter Three:

College Kids

_Her lips quirked into something…_

_ An expression, he had no doubt, but what kind? It could not be what he dared to dream it could be. No such expression would ever grace the arctic face of the dessert princess. It could not be possible! And yet, as he watched her study the board, her lips quirked again; the corner pulling a little higher. _

_ It was true. She was smiling._

_ His heart fluttered at the sight. Oh, how such a little change altered her face. Suddenly, the sharp edges of her diamond-shaped face softened into an oval. Her ice-cold eyes sparkled like sapphires. And a hint of color peaked on her cheeks. For a moment, Lady Mercury looked human. _

_ In the low firelight of the Terrian Royal Library, bent over a chess board, Lord Tanzanite determined that Lady Mercury was, indeed, a beauty. _

Tamaki was rudely awakened from his pleasant dream by a loud _BANG_! He leapt out of his bed, legs tangled in the blankets, hair in his face, and crystal daggers in his hands, and spun to face the intruder.

The intruder jumped through the window past the startled teen with a harsh greeting of, "You git!"

"Huh?" Tamaki uttered, confused.

"Git! Wanker! Wanker git!" the intruder snapped as he gave Tamaki a forceful shove. Tamaki tumbled back onto the bed, balance offset by the sheets wrapped around his legs. Shaking any lingering fatigue from his mind, Tamaki reabsorbed his daggers and pushed his tangled locks out of his face to meet the narrowed eyes of Conner Marks.

"Two weeks!" Conner said. "Two fucking weeks you don't show!" Despite his lithe built, Conner towers a good head over Tamaki, and he used that height to his advantage as he continued his rant. "And where do I find you? Huh? In bed!" He threw a discarded pillow at Tamaki. "Some of us aren't so lucky as to have the Dean of the School as their daddy! _Some _of us are on scholarship! And need the team to keep winning in order to _keep_ those scholarships! And we can't _do_ that," he said as he picked up a towel and proceeded to hit Tamaki with it. "If," WHAP! "Our star striker," WHAP! "Keeps disappearing!" WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"Stop it!" Tamaki finally managed, hands held up in defense.

"Oh, so you're awake, are you? Good!" Conner dropped the towel, picked up a discarded jersey, and threw it in Tamaki's face. "Then maybe you'll grace us with your presence at practice!"

Tamaki gripped the jersey, a revelation slowly sinking into his mind as he whispered, "Practice?"

"Yeah, practice," Conner said, searching the room for a pair of shorts. "You know what that is, the thing a _team_ does in order to get ready for hard games." Finding the shorts, he twisted and narrowed his eyes. "Like Oxford on Saturday! Really, mate, if you wanted a holiday, you could have waited until we played a team _not_ ranked in the top five!"

Tamaki looked down at the football jersey. Grass stains streaked the white like badges of honor. His number and last name were printed on the back. He was the only member to be a starter in his freshmen year. One year later, he had become an integral part of the team. A team he had unwittingly abandoned in his pursuit of his destiny. He really had not thought things through. Such a lack of judgment—or the ability to care—was something he would work on now that he was once again a guardian of Terra. He rubbed the jersey between his fingers in apology to the uniform and all it represented. "Conner," he said contritely, "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

Conner stopped in his search for Tamaki's equipment. "No, mate, you didn't."

Tamaki sighed heavily as he pulled the jersey over his head. "It's just that," How was he going to explain this? "I just—"

Conner held up his hand. "Save it," he said, standing and handing Tamaki his socks, shin guards, and cleats. "You're a musician, I get it. You need to create. But, seriously, you have shit timing. Now quit moping, get dressed, and get your arse to the pitch before the lads decide to come find you. And don't think Coach will cover your hide this time. Daddy's away." Conner tapped his nose then pointed at Tamaki. "You know what that means. No freebees. Now, get dressed." With that, Conner climbed back out the window. Before he shimmied down the tree, he turned back, all traced of anger gone, leaving a smile in it's place. "And welcome back, mate."

"Thanks," Tamaki said. Time to return to reality. He had a lot to make up for, what with being gone for two weeks. He would let Conner continued to think this was another of his artistic fits, but his father would not be so easily persuaded.

Tamaki laced his cleats, bounced on his toes to get a feel for them again, and then exited his room. He clomped down the stairs to the kitchen to get a water bottle. His current plan was thus: act casual and cool as if nothing was wrong since he had practice and classes, then, at dinner, he would try to explain. For now, all was normal. He took a deep breath, released it, and walked in.

The kitchen was empty. That was a relief. He grabbed his water bottle from the drying wrack. It stood alone in the empty wrack. Tamaki paused, noting the oddity of that fact. When his father left before him—which he never did on days when Tamaki had practice; it was too early for the Dean to be in the office—there would always be an empty coffee mug drying in the wrack. But there was nothing. Tamaki looked around. The entire kitchen had an unused feel about it. What was going on?

It was then he saw the note hanging on the refrigerator. Snatching it up, he read quickly, and as he did, an unexpected exasperation took over.

Dear Son, it read, assuming you have left for class (or perhaps that is my wishful thinking), I will give my goodbyes now. I will be away at the conference in London for a week, and then I am away to visit your uncle in Iceland. I will return in time for your game with Oxford. Though I am certain you are rolling your eyes at the reiteration of information I have been telling you for the past month, it is worth another try. Please, attempt to go to class. There is money in your account for food. See you when I return. Much love. Dad.

Tamaki set the note on the table, rubbed his hand through his hair, and laughed. His dad was out of town. Of course. The annual university conference in London. His father always went. His father was right to tell him again in the goodbye note, for he, the self-centered, brooding, no-care son of the dean was not paying attention when his father told him the first time. Or the second. Or the third. And he had vehemently refused to go to Iceland the week of the game with Oxford (not out of dedication to the game, but out of a sheer disdain for Iceland). The enormity of his apathy once again overwhelmed him. He vowed to make amends.

And, on the upside, his father was not aware of his sudden traipsing off to Japan. Perfect. Water bottle in hand, he burst out the door at a brisk jog and headed for the fields.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE. THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE.**

Kyouya stood in the doorway watching her sleep. She had slept the day away and had not stirred even as night fell. She looked so sad. Usually when people slept, they looked at peace. Or was that when they died? She wasn't dead; the steady rise and fall of her chest assured him of that. And she was not at peace. Tears stained her cheeks and her pillow and blankets. Her hair was mattered and tangled due to tossing and turning and dried sweat.

She moaned and rolled to face him. His breath caught. Was she waking up?

She curled in on herself, blanket tucked under her chin. A fresh tear squeezed out through the tightly shut edges of her lids as she moaned, "Kunzite."

He was at her side before he realized he had even moved. The bed dipped under his weight. He could not bear to see her cry. Reaching forward, he wiped the tear from her cheek, shocked at how hot her skin was. She was flushed; a fresh layer of sweat began to form over her skin; her face scrunched and her lips trembled. "Kunzite," she whispered again.

"I'm here," he breathed. The words were barely audible, choked on the lump that gripped his throat at the sorrow in her voice. He stroked her cheek. "Venus."

She leaned into his touch. The pain slipped from her face with each stroke of his calloused knuckles. The scowl morphed into a smile, and she sighed, content to slip deeper into sleep where dreams could not harm her.

Kyouya sat back with relief. For now, she was at peace.

"It's strange, isn't it?"

Kyouya started at the sound of Momaru's voice. The future king was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, a knowing smile on his face. He pushed off the door as he continued, "How you can love her so much without knowing her."

Kyouya looked back at Minako. His liege was right. He loved her more than words could say, but he knew nothing about this woman who lay before him now. What did she like? What didn't she like? She was not the same Venus. She was so much more. He couldn't wait to find out.

Momaru squeezed his shoulder. "Come on. Usagi has dinner ready."

"I don't want to," Kyouya confessed. She was so close. He never wanted to leave.

Momaru's smile brightened. He squeezed again. "I know. Come eat then you can come back. Promise. You won't miss anything." When Kyouya did not move, Momaru smirked and said, "Don't make this an order."

Kyouya scowled. "That is cruel, sire." But he relented. His eyes lingering on her lovely form, he allowed himself to be herded out of the room to the dinner table.

"How is she?" Usagi asked as the two entered.

"She's fine," Momaru said. He kissed the top of her head before sitting down.

Kyouya's sour expression displayed his disagreement with Momaru's statement. If fine meant suffering from nightmares, sweating, and tossing and turning, than she was fine. But, the last time he checked, that was not the definition of fine.

Usagi noted Kyouya's dark countenance with great concern. Momaru just shook his head. "She's still sleeping."

"Oh." Usagi nodded in understanding. She placed a hand over Kyouya's and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Don't be so glum, Kyo-kun. She'll wake up soon enough, and then, she'll be back in your arms again."

Her comfort was accepted. It pierced his dark cloud enough for him to sit up a little straighter and at least smell the food in front of him. She was truly a good woman with a good heart. Momaru had done well winning her. He hoped to have as much luck.

If his master's words from before were to be believed, he would.

Accepting the plate of food offered to him, he settled in for a good meal. Then, a thought occurred to him. He looked up at Usagi, one eyebrow raised, and asked, "Kyo-kun?"

"What?" Usagi asked. She looked over at Momaru, who was smirking and holding back a chuckle, then back at Kyouya. "You don't like it?"

Kyouya smirked and turned his attention to his plate, leaving Usagi to fluster over his enigmatic question. It was nice to be part of a family again.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE. THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE.**

Tamaki groaned as he leaned against the hallway wall watching the other students file out. He had just gotten out of Introduction to Physics, and his head hurt from thinking too hard. It was not fair! He was a genius with all things technological, but when it came to…well…everything else, that was Seiya's department. In this life and the last, the blind warrior proved himself to be a certifiable book-smart genius. And Tamaki had to trudge along with the rest of the masses wondering why it was important for him to learn this stuff.

"Brain fried?" Conner asked after coming out of the class room to find his friend sulking. Tamaki nodded. Conner grinned and threw a hand around his friend's shoulder. "Well, that's what happens when you pull a Doctor Who."

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "I did not pull a—wait. Which Doctor?"

"New Doctor."

Tamaki groaned again. "I don't want to be Matthew Smith. I don't like him. Can't I be Tennet?"

Conner pondered that a moment and then shook his head. "No, 10 never disappeared for years between visits."

"He did to Sarah Jane," Tamaki reminded.

"Sarah Jane was an accident. He did not go looking for her; she found him."

"True," Tamaki conceded.

"Indeed, and point withstanding, two weeks of missed classes will put you behind, though," Conner stopped at the door to their next class. "You were never much of a scholar to begin with."

"Something I plan to—ouch!" Tamaki turned sharply.

"Sorry," mumbled the hunched brunette who had bumped into him.

Something nagged at the back of his mind. Something about that guy, but when he tried to nail it down, the pain in his head flared. He winced. When the pain cleared, he looked back to see if he could still spot the little buggar, but the culprit had disappeared into the crowds. Tamaki frowned.

"Mate," Conner said. He was holding the door open. "Come on."

"Yeah," Tamaki muttered. He could have sworn that was a magical reaction like he had felt when finding his brother's again, but it had been on a much smaller scale. Had he imagined it? He rubbed his arm where the stranger bumped him. He must have been more tired than he thought. Deciding it was a fluke, he followed Conner into class.

They sat near the middle right as the teacher walked in to begin. "If you need to, go to the tutors."

"What?" Tamaki asked without looking away from the professor.

Conner jotted something on a sheet of paper and slipped it to him. "Can't have you benched for bad grades."

Tamaki glanced at the paper and a smile spread across his face. Scrawled across the sheet in messy writing was a name and number of a campus tutor. Normally, Tamaki avoided tutors. He was smart enough to get by with decent grades; he simply refused to apply himself. This time, however, he would definitely seek them out. Especially since the tutor in question was one Ami Mizuno. Looked like Fate was giving him a hand. Smile in place, he settled in for the lecture.


	5. Turning Circles

Never Gone

Chapter Four:

Turning Circles

Music swirled around her in the darkness; a music that hummed the pains of her heart. She closed her eyes, relishing the melancholy; hands in the air, she flew to the strands of slow symphony. It echoed all around her, wrapped around her body, and released her soul to dream. The chilly air bit at her skin, leaving blushing red in its wake, and she breathed. The crisp vapors filled her lungs, refreshing and giving her the strength to push forward. Step after simple step, she danced across the ice in sorrow and solitude.

She pushed off the grated metal, gaining speed into a spin; back arching, arms over her head, and ponytail painting a trail as she moved round and round. The tears that trickled from her eyes dried in the rush. The world was a blur of motion; dark smudges reminding her that she was alone. This was her sanctuary. Still, as she slowed, she searched the night for someone, _anyone_...for _him_. She wanted him to skate with her.

The music faded in time with her slowing spin. Notes of the next song—a lonesome love song from years long forgotten—drifted through the air; and she continued into a slow glide. The first verse played on, describing the confusion of love and the fear of loss. She turned with a grace unnatural for a girl of her stature to skate backward; a challenge that she had long ago mastered yet still preferred to looking at the future head on. One foot behind the other, building speed, she circled the rink.

And then, she turned, and he was there.

His arms outstretched to her; she sailed to him and allowed his strength to guide her. They moved as one across the ice; dancing, jumping, spinning, relishing the thrill of chilled air and adrenaline. His hands held her tight, making her feel safe. He always made her feel safe.

The music crescendoed. He pulled her close, and they dipped into an intimate spin; back-to-chest, his arms encircling her, holding her securely, his head dipping to the crook of her neck, and simply being.

The music slowed.

They separated. And as the last strands played, they faced each other, hands pressed in holy palmer's kiss, and gazed into each other's eyes.

The music faded.

Silence.

Slowly, he drew near, his hands loosely holding her elbows. She looked up at him, tears once again shining in her eyes. "Is this real?" she whispered.

He tilted his head, chestnut locks falling like a waterfall over his shoulder as he smiled at her. Cupping her face in his rough hands, he replied, "Does it matter?"

She gasped back a sob at the sensation of his touch. Over come with passion, she grabbed his hand and kissed it, desperate to know that he was real yet knowing he was still so far away. In her heart she knew...she knew but didn't want to believe...that he was still as far away as he was in the classroom. She could not bear the thought...so close...so far away. She sobbed as she pressed his hand back against her face and trapped it there with both her hands.

His heart broke at the sight of her pain. "Diana," he whispered in a voice choked with love.

She broke. His strong arms held her up as she collapsed into him. "Seiryu!" she cried and clutched his shirt. "Why!"

He found her face and captured it again, this time refusing to let go. Searching her eyes, he spoke with firm authority as he said, "It will be ok."

"How?" she cried. "How do you know that?" She closed her eyes against the hot tears pouring out all her pain. Years of loneliness, of waiting, of hoping for something she never knew she needed until two weeks ago burned through her emerald eyes as she lamented, "It's just like before! Everything playing against us!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "No." He shook his head. "No, my love, not this time. It will be different. I promise."

"How?" she hiccupped.

He found her eyes again, his smile growing and glinting with untold secrets. "Because I have seen it. A future, bright and glowing and full of hope. A future with you."

And then he kissed her, silencing her protests, quieting her doubts, and driving out all her fears...if only, for this, a moment captured in a dream.

For, somewhere across the city, separated by unfeeling barriers of steel and glass, one alone in a hotel, the other tucked away in her bedroom, Makoto and Seiya smiled in their sleep.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE. THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE.**

In another room lost in the folds of Juuban's night, a young lover searched the night for her soul mate. Naru crept through the quiet halls of the University; a ritual of sorts, one preformed nearly every night. She knew which doors were left open by security, which doors were broken and incapable of locking, and which pathways best avoided the night patrol. She knew how to sneak around this campus, and she knew how to find her lover when he did not return to his room before dawn.

Umino often spent his time in the laboratories long after the other students had left. It was something he started doing in high school. After Usagi disappeared into her life as a superhero—Naru never let on that she knew, but she had drawn the conclusion soon after their middle school days had ended. If her old friend wanted her to know, she would have told her. At first, it hurt to think that the girl she had grown up with did not trust her with her deepest secret, but then, as she spent her time with Umino, she began to see it: the truth. Usagi could not risk those she loved any more than she already was by fighting beside the Senshi and Mamoru. Usagi was doing her best to save the world.

And so was Umino. Naru could not keep the secret from him. One night during their first year of high school, she had broken down and told him everything. She had known Usagi was out risking her life again, and she could not bear the thought of it happening again. Umino had helped her bear the burden of the truth since then, and, since then, he had been working furiously on ways to advance earth's technological status so that the Senshi would no longer have to battle to save the earth from aliens of advanced technologies and magic.

Four years later, she found herself once more sneaking around in the darkness looking for her scientist to remind him that he needed to sleep.

A dim light broke through the deep shadows of the hallway. She smiled as she came to the open doorway. There, she found Umino bent over a table, bits of metal and wire scattered about him as he worked on his newest invention. But, as she walked in, she could not help noticing that his project looked rather small to be the energy system he had been working on as of late. She still was not certain what it was supposed to do, but he swore it would revolutionize humanity _if_ he could get it to work.

It had come to him in a dream—as most of his inventions had in the last four years—in bits and pieces, laying out the basic blueprints but leaving out the crucial elements that made it work. And, in the long hours of the night, he would often give up with a curse and declaration that "Earth technology is so outdated!"

As if on cue, Umino threw his tool down onto the table, ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, and snapped, "Primitive! Useless junk!"

Naru giggled at his antics. He was so cute when he was frustrated.

Umino spun around. "Naru!" he gasped in surprise.

"Umino," Naru drawled. Sauntering around the table, she fixed him with a look and asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

In response to the words he dreaded most, Umino pushed up his lab coat sleeve and squinted at his watch. "Drat," he hissed when he finally focused on the little hand pointing out an hour where most humans were asleep. Yet, instead of shuffling about in a mad dash to finish up like he usually did when she came to retrieve him, Umino slumped back into his chair, pushed his glasses up, and rubbed his eyes, a heavy fatigue evident in his movements.

Worried, Naru set her purse on the table and walked to him. "Umino?" He did not stir from his slump at her voice. "Honey?" she tried again, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Umino muttered, finally lowering his hands from his face and allowing his glasses to drop back into place. He stared dejectedly at his latest project. "I just…need to get this to work."

Naru looked at the table. "Glasses?" she asked in surprise.

"Not just glasses," Umino corrected. Usually, he would explain his projects with unconcealed zeal, but tonight, he simply sounded frustrated. Naru circled behind him as he spoke. "Optical enhancers specifically designed to counteract magical debilitation. Or, redirect the energies draining the specified sense—" He cut himself off with a groan as she pressed her thumbs into his shoulders in time with a downward press of her palms. He unwillingly sank back into her ministration as he tried to continued his explanation. "Redirect the energy stealing his eyesight in the first place."

"Who's eyesight?" Naru asked curiously as she slowly worked her hands from his shoulders to his hair. If he was tense, he could not think, and if he could not think, he wouldn't sleep. She wanted him to take care of himself, which meant sleeping. Plus, it was a good excuse to touch him. She so loved touching him.

He groaned again and silently cursed his easily distracted body. He needed to keep working, but with the way her hands were working their magic over his strained body, he knew that would not happen. At least, not tonight...or this morning, as time had betrayed him by daring to continue its paced course instead of stopping long enough for him to complete his task. Cursed Plutonian Laws! "Professor Unami's," he breathed.

Naru slipped her arms down around his neck and chest and hugged him. "What happened to the energy…uh…"

"Energy Flux Modulator?"

She nodded against him.

He squeezed her arm and sat up. "On hold until I figure out why the power coils are not aligning properly." His eyes grew distant with thought as he muttered to himself, "If only I had Lord Tanzanite's crystals to work with instead of this worthless, outdated tech."

Naru narrowed her eyes. There it was again, the feeling that Umino had drifted away into another world and left her behind. It was something that happened every once and a while since he started dreaming of inventions, but, lately, it had been happening almost everyday. It frightened her. She didn't want to lose him the same as Usagi. Coming around in front of him, she cupped his face in her hands and searched out his eyes, willing him to come back. "Umino?"

"Hm?" He looked up at her, so lost, so confused. There were so many thoughts running through his mind.

She stroked his cheeks. He closed his eyes, drinking in her touch; it anchored him to this life, this time, this place. And yet, it blurred the lines. "Nekocha," he growled.

Something stirred in her at that word, something that drove her to move closer. He took her hand and pulled her in to a position of intimacy neither would have dared to breach this side of marriage. She straddled him and laced her fingers through his hair, gazing deep into his eyes beyond the glass barrier.

Gently touching her wrists, filled with an uncharacteristic possessiveness he could not explain, Umino gazed at his beloved. This felt so right; being here, with her, in the laboratories, late at night. So many nights spent together in secret-he, the loyal servant of Lord Nephrite and Lord Tanzanite, searching out the mysteries of Terra, cracking the codes of science, and rewriting logic in order to propel Terra into equal status with the Silver Millennium; she, the youngest daughter of a lesser noble trying to advance their family's status by having his daughters marry higher nobility; they were their own secret, forbidden love. Blinking, Umino awoke back into reality. His lips trembled slightly at the thoughts that had passed through his mind. He was Umino, plain, ordinary Umino. This was Naru, his lovely Naru, the daughter of a Jewelry Store owner. Nothing forbidden about it. His hands found hers, and he held them tight. "What is happening to me?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she answered and stroked his unruly hair. "But you'll figure it out." She leaned closer. "You always do." And she kissed him.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE. THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE.**

Something smelled good. That was the first thought that came to her mind as she drifted into reality. Minako rolled and stretched, the heavy pull of sleep easing just enough for her breath deep that heavenly scent. Someone was cooking breakfast. And her stomach growled appreciatively.

For a moment, Minako debated ignoring her stomach in exchange for a few more hours of sleep. She was in no hurry to return to the world. Why get up?

Her stomach growled again.

That was why. As much as she wished it, she wouldn't get back to sleep unless she ate something. It was the sad truth of her life. If she got up to make food, she would wake up; if she stayed in bed, she would remain awake. It was a catch twenty-four...or...twenty-one? She didn't know. She didn't care. She was on vacation. Operation: recovery was a go. She would sleep away the days without a care in the world, never once letting "The Forbidden One" enter her thoughts. She would not be sucked into long day dreams about his hair or his eyes or the way his uniform fit over his chest or...

"Chikuso," she grumbled. She was doing it, the one thing she swore _not_ to do. She was tired! Tired of crying. Tired of sulking. Tired of being tired. She had just had a great night's sleep, and, once she got some breakfast from whoever was up cooking, she would get even more sleep. She would not ruin it by thinking of _him!_

As if to inquire if she was done debating with herself, her stomach growled and added a twist for good measure. She rolled onto her side and pressed her hands into the offending organ. "Hai, hai," she muttered. "I hear ya. I'm getting up." Kicking back the covers, she groped about for her robe. It was dark and cold, making her want even more to slip back under the warm covers and sleep until the sun came up. What time was it anyway? She glanced at the nightstand in search of the digital clock that should have been there. Except, it wasn't, because she had unplugged it and shoved it in a draw. _Great._She was up. She was cold. She was hungry. And she didn't know what time it was. "Stupid stomach," she grumbled.

The apartment was quiet. Almost too quiet. Wouldn't Mamoru be up? If Usagi was cooking breakfast-at least, that's what she assumed should be happening right about now-he would be getting ready, right? Her Senshi senses prickled at the back of her neck. Something wasn't right. She pressed herself against the wall and continued down the hall, ready to pounce should they be in danger. She stopped at the kitchen door, drew in a calming breath, and took a peek.

A man stood with his bare back to her cooking something unseen.

Minako pulled back into the hallway. _Oh, just a guys cook-wait a second!_ She looked again. Who was _that_!

At first glance, he was most assuredly a stranger. She had never seen him before. Yet, there he was, standing shirtless, no doubt!, in her friend's apartment cooking! Minako narrowed her eyes. _Take a closer look_, she told herself. _Ascertain the threat level_.

He was tall, taller than her, and even taller than Makoto. That was ok. Minako had taken on beasts three times her size. She could handle him. A lean body implied toning and speed; broad shoulders implied strength. Her eyes lingered a bit on the tight running shorts serving as his only piece of clothing and could not help the next conclusion of _firm rear equates sexy_. She immediately chided herself on such a careless thought and chalked it up to still being tired. Experience told her that one night's sleep did not cure jet lag; indeed, her mind was slowly being taken in by the crawling edges of fatigue. She was supposed to be getting a quick snack and returning to bed, _not_ getting ready for battle.

Back to observation. Other than the shorts that reflected his best features-_Aino Minako! Stop that!_-he was wearing house shoes and a bandanna, meaning he was off his guard and completely at home with his surroundings. Had he been here before? Usagi hadn't mentioned a guest staying with them...had she?

_"If you _do _wake up and someone _is _home, don't be surprised."_

Minako frowned. _Thanks a lot, Usagi. _So, they did have a guest. But who was he? She turned back to her observations. Her eyes drifted over his back. There were multiple white marks marring his skin. She cocked her head, curious. They looked like exit wounds. But, if that were the case, he wouldn't be alive. Not with so many. There were at least two dozen. Any human shot that many times from the front would most certainly...

She froze.

He had moved. While she was staring at his back, he had moved. One hand had reached up to pull at something beneath his bandanna. Something came loose in his hand-a hair band?-releasing a tumble of white locks. The breath caught in her throat. Minako tore away and plastered herself against the wall. _No...no...no!_ Her mind spiraled in panic. _No, this can't be true! No!_

Unwanted memories assaulted her in her moment of weakness. Memories of phantom arrows piercing her chest, the violent renting of a most powerful bond, the hallow agony that took its place...the sound of soulful sobbing filling the halls of Venus' royal palace...

Minako shook her head. Tears were rimming her eyes. _Stop it!_ she pleaded. _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_ She gripped her hair. _It's not true! It's not! _Releasing her hair, she panted, "This has to be a dream." She dared not look back into the kitchen. "This has to be..." To prove it to herself, she pinched the soft flesh of her inner arm. Pain shot through her nerves.

She was still standing in the hallway.

"No," she growled and pinched herself again. Still there. "No!" She tried again. "No! No! No!" She tried again and again and again until a light purple bruise began to form beneath her skin. "No..." she moaned as she sank to the hallway floor. She was still awake. But she didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe it. How was he here? Crawling to the kitchen door, she chanced a look again, and wondered, was he even here? Was she day dreaming? Hallucinating? Did sleep deprivation and deep depression cause hallucinations? That was it! This was all one giant hallucination! And she would prove it!

She stood up and marched into the kitchen, determined to find the truth. No matter how hard she wished, she knew he would never come back. He had died on Terra. Only those present at the final battle of the Moon had been reincarnated by Queen Serenity. She had known that all along; that knowledge was what made the pain of remembering so very potent. And Adonis...his evil prophesy still hung heavily in her mind. If her love life was forever cursed, Fate would not bring him back to her. It just was not possible.

One touch would prove that.

She reached up and placed her fingers on his back.

And he stiffened.

Her fingers were touching solid flesh.

Minako pulled back with a gasp. The tears broke free from her eyes. She covered her mouth, trying to stifle the rising sobs even as she shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't true!

And yet, he was turning around. His long white hair was flowing with his turn. His silver eyes-silver, not grey-were focusing in on her, shock and surprise and apprehension and fear and relief and...she swallowed hard...love all rushing through those expressive orbs. She couldn't look at them. It hurt too much. She tried for safer ground, diverting her gaze to his chest, but the pain struck harder at what she saw. Corresponding scars. Entrance wounds. Reminders. Eternal reminders. Her hand moved without her permission. Her fingers brushed the scars closest to his heart, feeling the ghostly intrusions all over again. And her tears found release.

"You're here," she gasped. "You're actually here."

Kyouya, for his part, could not move. He was frozen in place by the sight of her-so beautiful in her pain. The very touch of her fingers rendered him speechless. His dear goddess was standing before him. Finally.

Her face dissolved into sobs.

The spell was broken.

He pulled her into his arms just as the sobs echoed off the kitchen falls. She buried her face against his chest, her tears mixing with the drying sweat coating his skin. "Kunzite!" she whimpered.

"Venus," he whispered in return, kissing the top of her head and laying his head there, covering her in his protective embrace.

Minako sniffled and gasped in his arms, unable to take it all in. She had dreamt of this moment; had begged for it against all hope! She had thought of all the things she would say to him. _I love you, I need you!, Don't ever leave me!_ And yet, as he stood holding her in Usagi and Mamoru's kitchen, the only thing she wanted to say...the most honest thing...was, "I missed you."

He smiled as he pulled back, his hand cupping her face, his eyes searching hers. "I missed you, too."

His smile put an end to her tears. She leaned into his touch and returned his delight. It was too good to be true.

Idly, she glanced over his shoulder at the frying pan sitting unnoticed on the oven. Something was smoldering and turning black. "Ano...are those your eggs?"

"Ie!" Kyouya turned back quickly, removing the pan from the heat in a vein attempt to save his food.

And Minako couldn't help it. She laughed.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE. THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE.**

Ami was not in a good mood. It did happen, when the elements aligned properly; elements like breaking up with her long-term boyfriend or being stuck in the past with no way out or dealing with double heart ache when one is not accustomed to single heart ache. Add to that the threat of losing her scholarships because her grades were starting to slip, and her overall inability to currently care, and, yes, Ami Mizuno could theoretically reach that state known by most people as being cranky.

And being called out of her dorm room by her anger campus employer for an emergency tutoring session did not help. Yes, having an on-campus job was part of her scholarship, and losing said job would not be beneficial to her future, but couldn't he understand that she was suffering a unique psychological case? She had just recently discovered that she had had a soul mate and effectively lost him in the worst possible manner. And in her life where she, herself, had died and come back a few times, the fact that he was never coming back hurt more than she could express. So, no, she did not take well to being summoned this late to tutor the son of the Dean who had a reputation for being a snobby slacker. Ami scowled at the thought.

_"Is that a glimmer of emotion I see, my Lady?"_

Ami jerked at the memory. She didn't want to indulge laughing eyes or smirking lips or teasing quips. She needed to focus if she was to survive the next few hours. She was a Senshi. She could do it. She could!

_"I dare say, my Lady, you are a serious one." He shelved the book he had been mock-reading and fixed her with a penetrating gaze. "Do the people of Mercury know the definition of the word "relaxation"?"_

_Mercury stiffened at the accusation. Snapping closed the book she had been skimming, she met his gaze with an arctic one of her own. "Knowledge is our rest. Logic is our peace. Thought is our relaxation."_

_He grinned, amused. "Yes, but what is your fun?" _

"Hello."

Ami sat up, awakened from the memory by the voice of her new client. She looked up at the blond grinning down at her and felt an inexplicable dislike of him. She could not say why, but something about him put her on edge. It was like an uncomfortable humidity ruining a perfectly beautiful day. This snotty playboy was ruining her evening. She sat up straight, opting a regal poise she had not known she had until memories of her past invaded her world and allowed a chilled mask to overtake her face. "Good even, Yukino-san."

Tamaki, for his part, was not phased by her cold greeting. He was lost in her eyes. Setting his books down, he sat in the chair opposite her and said, "No need to be so formal. I'm Tamaki."

"I know who you are," Ami replied icily. His relaxed mannerisms were inappropriate for the situation. Yes, he was British. They were a more cavalier bunch. But, in displaying an understanding of the social and culture terms behind the usage of "-san" by counteracting it with an invitation to address him by his first name, this Tamaki Yukino presents an arrogance that she found distasteful.

"Really?" Tamaki asked, surprised and relieved all at once. "Good. That will make things easier."

Ami cocked an eyebrow at his antics. What was he implying? "I assume so," she complied. "Your reputation proceeds you."

He grinned, dripping charm from every pore as he leaned forward and said, "But you and I both know reputations can be deceiving."

Ami sat back, putting distance between them. He was once again showing an arrogant understanding and yet disrespecting of herself and her culture by invading her personal space. "Yukino-san," she said.

"Tamaki," he corrected, amused.

Ami narrowed her eyes and said slowly so as to drive every syllable home, "Yukino-san, if you do not mind, I will ask that you keep a respectable distance. This is not one of your dates. We have much work to do."

Tamaki blinked at her, confused. "Ok." He sat back and pulled one of his books from the pile.

"Do you remember where you left off in your classes?" Ami doubted he did. Terrians were all the same, not caring for education, but she had a protocol to follow.

He flipped open his book and looked over some of the pages, distracted.

Ami rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. "Yukino-san!"

"Ami," he said back, locking eyes with her.

For a moment, Ami was shocked by the intensity of his gaze. It stirred something in the back of her mind; as if she should know it from somewhere. But, as she tried to figure it out, it slipped from her grasp and disappeared into the vast pool of memory and was replaced quickly with annoyance. "I asked you a question."

"You did," Tamaki replied.

"Are you going to answer me?" Ami asked, feeling her patience thin at his attitude. He was the one who insisted on her tutoring him immediately. He was the one who dragged her out here. Now, he was wasting her time.

"May I ask _you_ a question?"

"You already did."

Tamaki's lips twitched into something like a smirk. She narrowed her eyes. The impertinence! He was laughing at her!

"May I ask you two questions, then?"

She pulled at the deepest reserves of her imperial training. "Very well."

"What is wrong with you?" It was an open, honest question spoken in a soft, concerned voice.

And it pissed her off. "Excuse me?" she asked in a most un-Ami-like manner. Who did he think he was asking her such a question?

Tamaki studied her face, searching for something. "Something's wrong." He reached for her hand. "What is it? What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Ami pulled back sharply, anger spiking through her veins. "Who do you _think_ you are!" she snapped.

Hurt flashed through Tamaki's eyes. "It's me," he said slowly. Then, a strange sort of fear crept into his eyes as he asked, "Don't you know who I am?"

Something in his voice made it sound as if his very life depended on her answer. And what an answer she would give. "Of course I know who you are," Ami hissed as she gathered her things. "You are Tamaki Yukino, campus play boy. You strut about the ground like a peacock because your father owns the university, and you think that gives you the right to trample on everyone! Oh, I know who you are! The girls fall at your feet; the boys worship the ground you walk on; and you show nothing up disrespect for the hard working men and women who strive to impart knowledge to the next generation. And worst still! You think you can up and miss classes for two full weeks without suffering the consequences! Well," she said as she stood up and looked down her nose at the flabbergasted peon daring to gape at her like a fool, "I will not allow it. You dragged me out here to waste my time."

Tamaki was finding it hard to breath. He looked up at her pleadingly. "Ami, that's not true."

"Is it?" Ami asked, feeling some how empowered by her sudden haughtiness. "Then tell me, which fact is incorrect, hm?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Disprove one accusation, and I will withdraw my conclusion."

The shocked young man groped for words. But the harsh reality sat heavily between them. His history was coming back to bite him.

Ami stood straight again. "Just as I thought. Good even, Yukino-san." With that, she made her exit.

_What an insufferable jerk!_ she seethed as she pushed open the library doors and stepped out into the cool British air. _Dragging me out here at all hours, insulting my culture, questioning my intelligence! Well, I showed him. No one messes with the Princess of Mercury!_ Such a thought should have caused her to pause. She wasn't the Princess of Mercury. Not anymore.

"Ami!"

She groaned. _Kami, why?_

"Ami, wait!" Tamaki cut into her path. "Please," he pleaded. "Just…wait." He broke off, trying to catch his breath.

Ami frowned. "Yukino-san."

He winced as if the use of his name caused him pain. "Please," he gasped. "Ami?"

She fixed her eyes on him. "What?" He did not look well. He was sweating and breathing heavily, as if from a heavy run. One look over her shoulder concluded that it had been a short run at best. Yet, he was pale and shaking. Was he sick? _Weak Terrian immunity._

He was looking deep into her eyes, searching; for what, she did not know nor did she care. If he did not speak soon, she would leave again, this time for good.

Then, suddenly, he asked in a voice shockingly filled with despair, "Don't you recognize me at all?"

Ami leaned forward to meet his eyes. If he wanted to play games, fine. She searched his face, looking for any sign of familiarity. She studied his eyes, blue and wide and showing every emotion; his hair, curly and unruly; his mouth, garnished with laugh lines; and the curve of his face, angular yet soft; but nothing struck her. Pulling back, she said, "No."

He staggered back.

"If that is all, Yukino-san, I bid you farewell." Ami walked off into the night, never looking back. If she had, she would have seen…she would have realized…but she didn't. She walked on.

And Tamaki collapsed. He clutched his chest. He couldn't breath. Fire burned through his veins, clouding his vision, causing his head to pound. What was wrong with him? "Ami," he gasped, looking out into the darkness where she had disappeared. Desperate, he pushed himself to his feet. His vision swam and he stumbled into a nearby tree. He leaned against it to steady himself for another attempt. He would _not_ give up! She did not recognize his face, but she _would_ recognize their bond. Pulling his magic, he stepped forward and reached out. "Athe—naaaah!" Pain rushed through him, forcing him back to his knees. What was happening?

Through the haze of agony descending upon his mind, footsteps coming closer could be heard.

And then, a voice speaking in triumph. "It worked."

That voice caused the blood in Tamaki's veins to run cold. Grasping his rapidly fading strength, he glared up at the speaker and growled, "You."

AN: Mwhahahaha! Cliff hanger!


	6. Our Farewell

AN: Without further ado, I give you...Tamaki's enemy.

Never Gone

Chapter Five:

Our Farewell

_They stood observing what, to some, was historic. Yes, to the Terrains who were present in the midst of the Prince's personal rose garden, it was truly a historic day. The first steps towards open communication with the Silver Alliance were standing before them. A General from Venus, a contingency of soldier, and a small detachment of Mercurian scientists all accompanied Lady Venus and Lady Mercury to Terra to meet the Shittenou and their ambitious liege. The four chosen guardians of Terra did well to hide the majority of their overwhelming glee as they waited for their prince to step forward and greet their guests._

_ And Endymion performed admirably, Tanzanite thought as he watched his Prince bow to the Venusian General and give the ceremonial greeting of allies. The General, for his part, looked impressed. The Mercurians, however, did not. Tanzanite narrowed his eyes in distaste at the obvious hubris flowing in tangible waves from the trio of scientists. They would not be so easily won. Yet, in all politeness, they accepted Endymion's greeting and invitation to explore the Golden Palace's laboratories. _

_ "May I present to you Lord Tanzanite, head of Terrian Science and Defense," Endymion introduced with a wave of his hand and a nod of his head. _

_ Tanzanite took a deep breath. That was his cue. He was in charge of this unpleasant group most certainly set on finding fault with his department. Yet, he would endure, for the sake of his lady. _

_ Lady Mercury came forward with a smile on her face. It was her smile that gave him the strength to continue in proper political manner. He offered his arm, and, much to the surprise of their guests, she took it. Tanzanite soon felt a smile of his own bend his lips. He was ready now. _

_ As he turned to lead his guests away, he caught a glimpse of the youngest scientist watching him with a distinctive look of disgust and…Tanzanite raised an eyebrow. And dark jealousy. _

"You," Tamaki growled through a growing cloud of heated pain.

Ryo stepped out of the darkness. "Not so polite now, Terrian. Of course," he continued as he circled the struggling warrior, keeping to the edges of the shadows, not daring to come too close even upon the crux of his victory. "This is not a political visit. Neither of us need be polite."

"You were never polite," Tamaki bit out. "Even with the Princess' approval, you found fault with us."

Ryo shook his head. "The Princess was misguided," he said in an even tone. "Blinded by her interest in your," He leveled Tamaki with a look of disgust, "_kind_."

Tamaki choked out a laugh as he tried to keep himself up on trembling arms. "My kind was enough to win her from _you_."

Ryo stopped in his circling, his spine stiffening at the reminder. "Yes, well, that will not be the case this time."

"Says you," Tamaki shot back. He closed his eyes against the heat blazing through his head, clouding his thoughts, threatening to drag him unwillingly into unconsciousness. Shaking his head in a physical rebellion against the mental assault, he barked, "I'm her soul mate!"

Ryo chuckled condescendingly. "But I have a head start."

"If you touch her!"

Ryo laughed again, this time right out, amused, fully relaxing into the moment. "As if I would ever harm her," he said, the very concept a laughable folly in his eyes. "No, oh no," Ryo drawled as he crouched in front of Tamaki. "I've been here all along, by her side, winning her heart." He tilted his head. "Where were you when Beryl attacked? Hm? Certainly not here. But I was."

Tamaki's eyes slowly widened as Ryo's words washed over him. _No…_

"I've held her hand," Ryo said. "I've _defended_ her when _your_ _master_ turned to the darkness."

"No," Tamaki gasped in denial. It couldn't be true! _He_ could not be the peon he had known to be Ami's admirer!

A cruel smirk twisted Ryo's lips as he said, "I've tasted her kiss."

"No!" Tamaki tried to lash out, but the pain increased in that moment, rendering him immobile. His arms gave out, and he fell onto the unforgiving concrete.

Ryo laughed again, this time sharp and haughty with a bitter underlining. "Yes," he hissed. "I've beaten you long before you were ever playing."

"She won't stay with you," Tamaki wheezed. He rolled to his side, trembling despite the heat. His body was beginning to go numb. Still, he persisted. He needed to persist. He had to stay coherent long enough to find an opening. One strike would finish it. To hell with chivalry. He had been ready for a rival boyfriend, not this _monster_. He would save Ami from him. "She remembers. I know she does. She knows the truth!"

"The truth is irrelevant," Ryo countered.

"And treachery?" Tamaki narrowed his eyes in challenge. "What of that?"

For a moment, Ryo's confidence slipped. He glanced away.

Tamaki took his chance. He summoned his magic.

But it slipped away.

Instead of a welcomed bliss of arctic cool preceding his magic, white hot pain shot through his veins. He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"She will never know," Ryo whispered. "She must _never_ know." He stood and began to pace. "And with you out of the way, she won't know. It will remain in the past as it should. I did my duty."

"Duty," Tamaki scoffed. "What did my sister offer you?"

"I got my prize," Ryo countered.

"Was it worth your soul?"

"Did you like what I did to your laboratories?"

Tamaki froze.

Ryo crouched again and let his voice slip out in a cold slither. "It was a true pleasure, really it was. Worth every ounce of my _soul_."

Tamaki gasped as memories surfaced with a surprising strength, bringing with it raw emotion and an increase to the pain.

_The Terrian scientists lay dead, slaughtered in a sneak attack during the night. Tanzanite looked out over the wreckage of the research department with hollow eyes. First Jadeite, now this…Terra was on the edge of war, and his department, the core of the Golden Kingdom's defense, was gone. _

_ Blood dried in gruesome artistry over broken tables and shattered glass. Smoldering remains of projects mixed with body parts. The smell of death choked him as he slowly, ever so slowly, trespassed on this nightmare. _

_ Glass crunched under his boot. He looked down. A familiar pair of glasses lie in a twisted mess at his feet. Denial rose in his throat as he stooped to pick up the glasses. Tears burned in his eyes. He refused to believe it. He refused!_

_ But the horrific truth stared him straight in the eyes. Past the glasses was an arm; an arm that lead to a body…no, he realized, his fists clenching at the sight, two bodies—he was shielding her!— half-buried beneath rubble. The skin was blue not pale or burned like the multiple dead. No, this couple had been frozen._

_ Tanzanite collapsed to his knees. It was too much. It was too much. The grief became unbearable. He lowered his head to the bloodied floor and—_

—screamed in rage. Strength reviving his muscles, Tamaki rolled, magic coming to his hand, and reached out, crystal shards thrusting out in deadly claws. But before crystal could meet flesh, pain spiked. Tamaki arched his back, a howl ripping from his lips.

Ryo leapt back, his eyes wide. "Yes!" he cackled. "Yes! Yes! Use your magic! Use it! Get angry! Attack me! Let the past flow through your veins!" Glee rippled off of him as he said, "Let my poison spread."

The world blurred around him. He couldn't feel his body. There was only fire and pain. "What did…did you do…to….me…" The words stuttered out from the edge of somewhere. The world flickered in and out. Tamaki grasped for the lingering straws of reality. He _had_ to stay awake.

"Poison." Ryo relished the word as it rolled off his tongue. "A Mercurian Bio-Weapon designed to attack Terrian magic. The more you struggle, the faster it spreads."

It was getting harder for him to breath. Survival instincts took over; he curled into a ball in hopes of defending himself, but there was no defense. He was losing. _Endymion…_

"You know," Ryo continued, "I thought it would be harder to administrate. I was almost certain you would recognize the threat when it came upon you, but, perhaps you are not as great as you had lead the world to believe." He knelt until he was eye to eye with the fading blond. "A pinprick was all it took."

The stranger in the hallway. Tamaki's eyes widened, but he could not move nor speak. He could do nothing save lie there and take it.

Ryo grinned as he stood one final time. "And you know the best part? The poison will spread until it attacks your bonds. It will spread to your brothers." Ryo narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "It will spread to the Princess. But, her magic will defend her. She will _sever_ that bond subconsciously."

Those words went like a dagger through Tamaki's heart.

"It has already started," Ryo said. "Her repulsion in the library was the beginning. She is rejecting you."

Darkness clawed at Tamaki's blurred vision. Even so, he felt the tear trickle from his eye.

"And when she is free of you," Ryo stepped back into the darkness. "She will have me."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

"So," Minako said as she lounged back on the couch, a chopstick of sushi halfway to her lips. "You're a cook?"

Kyouya nodded. He dipped a piece into some soy sauce. "Only until I graduate from the police academy." He popped the bite of rice, seaweed, and whatever fish happened to have been in the freezer at the time into his mouth. For impromptu sushi made from the day's left over sticky rice, it was not bad. Better then burned eggs. He crinkled his nose at the loss. He would have preferred the eggs over this. He needed the protein. But, food was food, and she liked his food.

Minako smiled around her midnight snack. "A cook and a cop. Wow."

"Not what you would have expected, hm?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and wry grin.

Minako thought that over for a few minutes, indulging in another homemade sushi as she did so. She had never had homemade. She would have to have him make her this more often. Her mother never cooked, and when they ate out, it was mainly western style. Having some Japanese home cooking, especially from him, was something she was quickly getting to like. Swallowing, she answered him with, "The police officer, yes. That is more like the you from the past. But cook?" She shook her head. "You were always so busy training and looking after Endymion, I guess I assumed you didn't have any hobbies."

"I had several hobbies," Kyouya informed her.

"Oh really?" Minako asked with a giggle.

"Yes."

Leaning forward so as to look up at him, she challenged, "Name one that had nothing to do with politics or battle tactics."

Kyouya groped about for an answer. She had him there. "Well," he began, reaching for another piece of sushi and swirling it about in the soy sauce, "My memories are not completely intact, so…"

"Oh sure, right!" Minako laughed. "You don't remember." She picked up a piece and waved it about with her chopsticks as she said, "You don't remember being an uptight stick in the mud who only focused on pleasing Endymion or running the army or being the best."

"Only if you don't remember being a haughty, spoiled Princess with a superiority complex." It was meant to be a teasing jab constructed to counter her teasing, but the truth of the words caused both of them to pause.

Minako slumped back into the couch. "Oh right…"

Kyouya wished he could take the words back. The sushi was proving to be a good thing after all, for the retrieval and preparation of his next piece allowed him to think of a strategy that would best divert Minako from those upsetting thoughts. "So…pop star."

"Yeah?" Minako sat up and tucked her legs beneath her.

"Not what I would have expected." He sat back opposite of her on the couch. "You were always so prim, proper, certain of your image."

"You broke me of that," Minako said softly.

He glanced at her, at her free flowing hair cascading down around her shoulders. "Did I?" he questioned. "The stick in the mud?" His smirk completed the plan. The mood was lightened.

Minako giggled. "Ok, you weren't a total stick in the mud."

"And you weren't _that_ spoiled."

"Stop," Minako drawled. "Yes I was, and you and I both know that."

"Ok," Kyouya conceded the point. "I give. You were."

Minako giggled and shifted to lean against him, her eyes focused on the darkness as her mind drifted to the past. "How did you ever fall in love with me?"

He chortled at the question. "How did _you_ fall for me, a Terrian?"

Minako was thoughtfully quiet for a moment. Kyouya did not expect her to answer, but she did. And her words surprised him. "You were everything I wanted to be," she whispered. "You were free…free to laugh with your men; free to wear your hair down or leave the button of your uniform undone on hot day or to defy interstellar law by keeping me lost in the gardens while Endymion and Serenity had their secret rendezvous. And no one, never once, questioned your authority." She turned and hugged his arm. "I was never allowed that. Every day of that life and this one I was told I had to be a certain way. No one would respect a female general; I had to look and act a part. No one would respect a blond actress/singer unless I was the most beautiful and smiled the brightest and…" She hid her face against his bare arm and breathed in his musty scent. She wanted to hide in him forever. "How did you do it?"

Kyouya turned until she was resting against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her. "Back then, I had Endymion's love and acceptance, as well as the love and acceptance of my brothers. To us, appearance didn't matter. We were secure in ourselves and who we were."

She nuzzled deeper into his embrace. She and the Senshi hadn't had that assurance.

He felt the warm impression of her tears smearing his skin. Using one hand, he gently forced her to look up at him. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight drifting in from the balcony doors. He brushed away her tears with his thumb as he said, "I saw something inside you, past the mask, past the politics, past it all, and I wanted to know what that something was. I wanted to see who you really were. And what I saw is what I fell in love with in the end. Then," he cupped her face. "And now. You are so beautiful, Minako."

So many men had told her that, but none had said it in such a way that made her heart skip like his did nor did it bear the weight of such importance as his. His words poured healing over her beaten and abused heart.

And yet, even as she began to melt into the happiness that was him, a voice from the past shot fear into her bliss. She stiffened in his arms and ducked her head. She didn't want him to see.

"Minako?" The concern was evident even as she tried to hide. "What is it?"

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't! It hurt too much! But, against her will, the words tumbled out. "Before I found Princess Serenity, I fought the Dark Kingdom alone in England. And there, I faced A—" His name stuck in her throat. "Adonis."

Kyouya growled deep in his chest. So, it was time to dace that, was it. He was ready.

He held her as she poured out the whole story and all the pain she had kept stored in her heart while carrying it all alone. When she was done, his shoulder and chest were wet with her tears. "I'm sorry!" she gasped. "I didn't want…I didn't…" She held tight to him. "I didn't want this to end. I don't want us to end!" She fell back into a soft sob and moaned.

Kyouya held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "We won't," he said. "I won't let that happen."

"But," Minako hiccupped. "It was my love fortune."

Kyouya shook his head as he sat up. Capturing her face between his hands and looking deep into her eyes, he said firmly, "We make our own fortune."

"How can you say that?" she whispered. "Our lives have been laid out before us. Our destiny is written."

Kyouya leaned into her, forehead to forehead, and said with great conviction, "The path is set; the details are ours. You should know as well as I that the future is never decided until the moment it happens. Adonis wanted that future for you, but you and I can rewrite it. We have the power."

"What power?" she whimpered.

Kyouya smirked and searched out her eyes. Waiting until he had her full attention, he said, "We have love."

Minako stared at him, uncertain how to respond. Sobs threatened to pour forth at the depth of pain and fear combating the confidence of his words, and yet, she wanted to laugh at his classically cheesy answer. Both extremes pushed their way to the surface until she was laughing while tears of sorrow and pain poured from her eyes.

Kyouya worked to wipe away her tears. "Minako, do you trust me?"

Through the hurt and the hope, Minako looked into his starlight silver eyes and said, "I do."

"Then tell me your name."

Her name? The revelation of his intentions pierced through the storm of pain and fear raging inside. Could it be that simple? She stroked his face, finding strength the in the feel of him and the confidence to trust him. "My name," she whispered in a voice heavy with hope. "Yes, my name." She looked back into his eyes and smiled. "Aphrodite. That is my name."

Kyouya grinned. "And I'm Byako."

The forming was not as strong, for it was not a true forming but a renewing. The bond that had been closed to them flew open, connecting their thoughts, their emotions, their very souls in an oath not even shattered by death. They had died, and yet, they lived, and their bond lived with them, never broken even after all this time.

When the process was over, they were left leaning against each other, panting and crying and laughing and holding each other close as the rush of adrenaline and magic ebbed.

"See now," Kyouya said, breaking the silence. "No prophesy can separate us after that."

"No," Minako said with a smile brighter than any she had ever had, one that no amount of acting could produce nor any time spent with her friends. No, this was more powerful than all of that. It was the smile of renewed hopes for a future filled with dreams.

She looked up at him.

He looked down at her.

And, in that perfect moment, they should have moved together to share that kiss that had been denied them in the past. But, they had just reformed the most powerful magical bond, and Kyouya had just returned from an hour long run in the middle of the night due to restlessness resulting in no sleep for the last forty eight hours, and Minako was still jet lagged…

Thus, the two soul mates concluded their romantic triumph with a snuggle on the couch and a deep sigh of relief that soon morphed into the sound of deep, even breathing congruent with sleep.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

_Cold. She was so cold. It was dark. It was hot. But she was cold. _

Ami fidgeted in her sleep.

_Someone was calling to her. His voice was distant. She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy…who was calling to her? _

_ "—amaki! Oiy! Mate!"_

_ She cracked open her eyes. The world was a blur. The light hurt. She closed them again. _

Ami moaned and rolled over.

_Red lights. Sirens. People hoisting her up. She was being pulled into something. She chanced another look. Bright white light. Blurred faced dressed in blue. One topped with ginger hair…hair she knew…a friend…a teammate…_

_ Her head hurt. She closed her eyes. _

Ami rolled again, curled into a ball, and pulled the covers tighter around her. Her face twisted in discomfort as she slept.

_Doors burst open. They were rushing her again. There was so much noise._

_ And she was so cold…_

Ami tossed and turned; her blankets tangled in her legs; sweat mattered her hair.

_It hurt! It hurt so badly! _

_ "Genbu!"_

She clutched her pillow, crying out in her sleep, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Ami?" Haruhi dropped from the top bunk. "Ami! What's wrong?" She grabbed her friend and roommate by her shoulders and tried to shake her even as Ami twisted in her arms and cried out again.

_ The noise and heat and cold and pain vanished. _

_ He watched her through the mirror; his hand pressed against the glass. Fire and death were behind him. "Athena," he whispered. _

_ She pressed both hands flat against the unfeeling glass, tears falling from her eyes even as she watched Zoicite charge from the background. "Genbu!"_

_ Her sword came down. _

"No!" Ami moaned.

"Ami!" Haruhi shook her harder. "Ami, come on! Wake up!"

_ He was in a hospital bed surrounded by doctors. Sweat covered his frighteningly pale skin. A heart monitor ticked away and slow rhythm. Beep…beep…beep…_

"_Ami…" he gasped. _

_ The mirror went black. _

Ami woke with a gasp. For a moment, she didn't know where she was. She thrashed in Haruhi's hold, searching for the mirror. She needed to find the mirror!

"It's over there!" Haruhi said.

Ami tumbled out of bed and crawled to the mirror hanging off the back of the dorm room door. She touched it. It was cold. Her sweaty hands left streaks as she searched the glass. Nothing. It was just a mirror.

Ami sat back on the floor, reality setting back into her mind. "A dream," she whispered. Looking down at her trembling hands, she repeated just to be certain, "It was just a dream."

"Ami-chan?" Haruhi sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok?"

Ami rubbed her hands over her face. "Yes," she said. She peeked through her fingers at the mirror one more time. Her face peered out at her back dropped by the dorm room. A normal reflection. A normal mirror. "Yes, I'm fine."

It was just a dream.

AN: Is it becoming painfully clear that I really don't like the anime's excuse for boyfriends for the scouts? Ironically, I hate Yoichiro more than I hate Ryo, but...I could not justify making Yoichiro anything other than the bumbling idiot he already is. Ryo, however, had potential to be evil. Admittedly, his dark side is a complete whim stumbled upon in search of some drama I could throw into the pathway of Ami and Tamaki. I mean, really, the others were all too easy. I needed to give these guys something! Since then, this idea has grown into a monster! Mwhahahaha! There is so much more unfolding now. I can't wait!

Reviews are love.

Jecir


	7. Fix You

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Syahsyira who asked the hard questions. Here is your answer.

Never Gone

Chapter Six:

Fix You

Ryu was agitated. Up with the dawn, he moved across the inner courtyard, walking through stance after stance, hoping the movements would calm him. The morning air held a chill that penetrated his bones with each grateful breath. It felt so good to breath. He sucked it in greedily. It rushed through him. But, he was still agitated.

There was a time when he was rarely agitated. There was a time when he was the opposite of fire: he was ice; calm, collected, in control. It was necessary. Proximity to the purifying light of the Golden Crystal coupled with discipline and vigilance in regards to his passions; it kept him sane, kept him in control, kept him safe.

Yet, today, he was agitated. He felt restless, nervous, anxious; something was stirring in him, and he was not certain he liked it. He needed to focus. He had tried to meditate. For the last day, when he was not with Rei—separated by the many paper walls on the Temple he now called home (he would _not_ break tradition!)—he was in the Room of the Sacred Fire, meditating. But, meditation was slowly beginning to become obsolete. It would not calm the churning in his soul.

This churning had begun as a small pricking. It had started the day he arrived. It had pinched _hard_ when he attacked the Temple Boy—what was his name again? Ryu shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. _He_ did not attack Temple Boys. But Yoichiro's bandaged nose reminded him time and again that he had. He had attacked the poor boy without warning and beaten him mercilessly, and for what? Jealousy. That was not like him.

That was like the _other_ him.

Fear prickled at the back of Ryu's mind at the thought. The black fire was gone, he reminded himself. He was safe. He was near the Sacred Fire. He was reconciled with Endymion. He was safe. He was free.

The trembling in his hands as he moved into the next stance declared all too clearly that he was afraid. He looked at his fingers in contempt, willing them to stop shaking. When they did not, he clenched his fists and struck out against his invisible enemies. He needed to calm down.

"Wow." Mamoru's smooth voice broke into his silence.

Ryu started. He had not heard his liege approach nor had he felt his presence. That very factor put him on edge.

Mamoru was relaxed as he walked further into the court yard. He was dressed for a run. "I haven't seen you this restless in a while," he commented lightly. He stopped by a large rock placed in perfect zen positioning to bring harmony to the clearing, and there, he toed off his shoes. Ryu watched him cautiously; he was not sure why but Mamoru's presence was making him nervous. He need not be wary of his liege, but he was. Mamoru, for his part, took no notice. He simply bent down to pull off his socks, and, as he stood, fingers gripping the edges of his shirt, he smirked and said, "I think the last time you were like this was the day you proposed to Lady Mars."

Their minds took them back to that moment; to a time on the edges of darkness, a mere few weeks before the end of all things…

_Jadeite paced in front of the golden alter, his crimson robes billowing in his wake, his hands clasped behind his back, then his front, and then his back again. He shook them, rubbed his hands together, clenched and unclenched his fists, and clasped them behind his back again. _

_ What had he done? How could he be so foolish? He had let his passions get the better of him, and now, all they had worked for was in jeopardy because of him! But he could not—would not!—take it back. How could he? He gave her his name. There was no going back. _

_ "You are distracted, my friend."_

_ Jadeite spun around. "Prince Endymion!" he exclaimed in surprise. _

_ Endymion grinned wryly. "Jadeite," the young prince of Terra greeted as he paused at the steps leading to the Alter of Fire. He would not traipse upon sacred ground, prince or not. Thus, he waited for Jadeite to come to him. _

_ The Shittenou of the South descended quickly to kneel respectfully at his lord's feet. When he rose, Endymion spoke. "Kuzon claims you are not yourself."_

_ Jadeite repressed a frown. Of course, his vigilant servant would not be ignorant of his mood. _

_ "I take it, by your silence, he is correct," Endymion concluded. _

_ "I…" Jadeite hesitated. How was he to explain himself to the one who had given him freedom? One look at Endymion's trusting blue eyes drove away his doubt. He could never keep secrets from him. "I fear I have done something most disastrous."_

_ "Disastrous?" Endymion inquired with a raised eyebrow. "I presume you are exaggerating."_

_ "I fear not."_

_ "Explain."_

_ Jadeite steeled himself. Shoulders back, he faced his master and confessed, "I have become betrothed to the Lady Mars." The words echoed around him like a dream. It was still so fresh, so new, that he wondered if it could be true. He waited patiently for Endymion's reaction. What he received was most unexpected. _

_ Endymion clasped him on the shoulders and exclaimed, "That is fantastic!"_

_Jadeite was taken aback even as Endymion embraced him with a laugh. "My liege?"_

"_Good man!" Endymion continued. "I was certain, most certain, your heart was captivated by her. I am very happy for you. When is the day?"_

"_Uh…" Jadeite fumbled for words. He had been expecting to defend his actions and work with his lord on damage control, not receive words of blessing and well wishes. "Tomorrow."_

"_So soon?" Endymion questioned. "Dear man, that is not enough time for an event such as this. The first wedding between a Terrian Noble and Alliance Royalty!"_

"_My liege," Jadeite cut in before his lord could continue. _

_It was then that Endymion saw the depths of Jadeite nerves. The elation he felt for his friend's good fortune dimmed in the light of concern. "What is it?"_

_ Jadeite lowered his voice. "No one is aware of our coming union," he whispered. "And no one must know."_

_ For a moment, confusion passed through Endymion's eyes, but as they stood in silence, the truth sank deep. Endymion stepped back, eyes wide, the severity of the situation finally dawning in his mind. "You have not broached the Alliance on this matter."_

_ Jadeite shook his head. _

_ "This is an Order ceremony," Endymion continued. _

_ Jadeite nodded and lowered his head. "I have bound myself to her as she has bound herself to me…in the most powerful of ways."_

_ "A naming ceremony," Endymion breathed in wonder. _

_ Again, Jadeite could only nod. "Now you understand," he whispered. "In a moment of weakness, I have placed all of our plans in peril. Should the Alliance find out…"_

_ He was cut off by Endymion's strong hands on his shoulders. "The Alliance will not find out," Endymion assured him. "The Order is separate of the Alliance, correct?"_

_ "It is," Jadeite agreed. _

_ Endymion smiled and slapped his friend's shoulder. "Then you are safe. Your priests are loyal to you, as are, I am sure, Lady Mar's maidens. None will betray you." Endymion looked him in the eyes, emphasizing, "None."_

_ Jadeite felt himself relaxing, his fears drifting away as they always did in the presence of Endymion's optimism. "Thank you, my lord."_

_ "Promise me this," Endymion said as he let go. _

_ "Anything."_

_ "When our alliance with the Silver Millennium is complete, you will formally approach the King of Mars for the Lady Mar's hand."_

_ "Of course."_

_ Endymion grinned. "Then we may truly celebrate."_

Mamoru draped his shirt over the rock and stepped out onto the cool stone, stopping once he was before Jadeite. There, he took a ready stance. "Care to tell me what is bothering you?"

Ryu look his master over. He did not wish to fight him. It brought up too many memories. But, if it was his master's wish…and, besides, he was free. He would be fine…right?

_"Wrong…"_

He ignored the whispering doubt. It would not be like before. He was in control.

The something stirred.

He slid into his beginning stance. As he did, he confessed, "I beat up the Temple Boy."

The spar began. Mamoru struck first, testing his opponent, looking for weak points. It had been so long since he sparred and even longer since he fought the man before him. Then, he had not been so strong, so aware of his skills or who he was or what he, himself, was capable of becoming. Back then, things had been different. Here, now, they would be even. "Why did you do that?" It was not a question asked in judgment or accusation.

Something flashed through Ryu's eyes. Anger stirred in his heart as he thought back to that moment only a day past. "He looked at Rei."

"Not a good reason," Mamoru advised.

"I understand that," Ryu admitted as he ducked under Mamoru's kick. He danced to the side. "But it does not change the fact that it happened."

"Did you hurt him?"

"I broke his nose."

"Is that all?" Mamoru teased.

"Thankfully," Ryu said. "I think I was trying for his arms."

"Harsh," Mamoru concluded, continuing with the teasing.

Ryu's eyes flashed as he launched a combination of kicks and punches. "No one touches what is _mine_."

Mamoru blocked the attacks with ease. They separated for a moment. His arms stung. He shook them, looking up at Ryu as he did. Something was wrong. It was subtle, hidden, slithering beneath the pulsing purity of the Temple, but it was there. Something that simmered, that caused the shadow cast by his friend to deepen and the air around them to sizzle. It was this something that had woken him in the early hours of the morning and drove him to seek out his freed general. It had been a mystery; now, it was a reality. Still, even as he prepared for the next assault, he hoped he was wrong.

"So," Mamoru began, searching for the right words to draw out the threat. "Is Yoichiro ok with you living here after what happened?"

An arrogant grin twisted Ryu's face into something frighteningly familiar. "The boy doesn't remember," he jeered. Mamoru's heart sank at the sound. "Kuzon erased his memory."

"Kuzon?" The name caught Mamoru off guard, leaving him prone to attack. Ryu took the advantage, attacking Mamoru's left side—his weaker side—with a high kick. Mamoru only just barely blocked.

The temper dissipated; the shadow lightened; the air stilled for a moment as Ryu's face lit into a smile, "Yes! Kuzon was reborn, here, as Rei's grandfather! Isn't that fantastic? My priest is here!"

"That is," Mamoru whispered, distracted. If Kuzon _was_ here, he would need his help. Using the pause in combat to his advantage, Mamoru reached out with his mind, searching for that trail of magic he hoped he would recognize. Kuzon had always been Jadeite's most loyal servant. He hoped the old priest would sense his call and come quickly.

"What are you doing?" The question was sincere, but the shadow darkened.

"Hm," Mamoru played innocent. "He _is_ here." A ripple of magic brushed his mind. Kuzon had felt him and was coming.

The air began to simmer. Ryu's blue eyes flashed. "Of course he is," he said, his tone darkening into something else. "He is _my_ priest. Always loyal."

A rush of magic warned Mamoru. He returned his focus to the present.

Ryu was smirking, his hand raised, dark green fire in his fist. "Until he isn't," he finished with a sneer.

Kuzon was hurrying now. Mamoru felt him getting closer.

Ryu stepped forward. "Did you know, my _lord_," he began, dark mockery in his tone. "That my little priest _betrayed_ me."

"What?"

Hino-san appeared at the edges of the courtyard. His old face was pale. He had heard the last bit.

"Oh yes," Ryu taunted as he took another step and another, the fire growing in his hand. His eyes narrowed, the artic blue churning into a vortex of hate. "_You_ told them," he hissed, glaring, focused solely on the trembling man.

"No," Hino-san whispered.

"Do not lie to me!" Ryu scream.

_It happened so fast. They had reached their destination, a place hidden among boulders and trees high above the enemy's territory. The perfect place to spy. Jadeite ordered his men to their posts. They disappeared into the trees; ghosts, blending into the land, never truly there._

_And then it happened…_

_Kuzon stumbled into the clearing. "Master!" he gasped, blood dribbling down his chin. He collapsed into Jadeite's startled arms. His face was a mask of bruises and blood as he struggled to speak. "Run!" _

_Jadeite's eyes widened. _

_And the world slowed down. _

_Black magic filled the void. The screams of his men drew him to his feet. As he turned, their bodies fell one by one, in gushers of blood, to the unstained ground. The Special Forces, his soldiers, the best Terra had to offer, dead. So fast…it happened so fast…_

_Kuzon trembled on the ground, sobs wracking his beaten body. "I'm sorry!" he begged. "I'm so sorry!"_

_Jadeite turned back around. What was he sorry for?_

_A man in grey appeared before him. Long brown hair flew like a mane around his head as he descended. For a moment, Jadeite was caught in confusion. "Nephrite?"_

_No…the magic was all wrong…this was not his brother._

_A cold smirk twisted this creature's face. It raised its hand._

_And the world went black._

Ryu yelled, the rage of thousands of lifetimes echoing from the depths of his soul, as he lunged at the frozen priest. "I will kill you!"

Kuzon did not move even as the blazing heat of his master's rage drew near. He _would_ _not_ move. It was what he deserved. He closed his eyes and waited.

Golden light erupted throughout the clearing.

Ryu shrieked and fell back in pain.

A peace fell over Kuzon's mind, freeing him for a moment from the memories and the guilt that held him captive. It called him to the present, to this moment, where a voice he knew from eons passed was commanding him…

"Prepare the room!" Endymion bellowed as he stood over Jadeite. The purifying power of the Golden Crystal rolled off of him in all-consuming waves. Here, now, he was the Master of Terra.

Kuzon bowed low and hurried to do as he was told.

Jadeite watched him go, a cackle ripping from his lips. "You are only delaying the inevitable," he said. Glancing up through parted fingers, he hissed, "I _will_ kill him."

Endymion narrowed his eyes. "I knew it was you."

Jadeite cackled again. "Well done, little Prince. You figured it out."

Endymion was not intimidated. He stepped forward, his power heavy in the air, a crushing weight to those of evil hearts. Jadeite coughed through his hackles and pulled into himself, a futile attempt to hide from the light. Voice thick with authority, Endymion said, "You have no power here."

"On the contrary," Jadeite hissed, braving the light again through the shield of hands and fingers to meet Endymion's eyes. "His heart is mine."

"He is _free_!" Endymion countered.

Jadeite barked a laugh, gleeful even in burning aura of the boy-prince. "Did you think _one_ incarnation would do it?" The creature howled in delight. "Naive boy! Beryl broke my chains." His face twisted into a sneer as he said, "I have been free for eons. And I will not go back."

"We will see," Endymion growled. Anger like none he had felt in this lifetime churned in his heart. This _creature_ would not steal away another of that which he loved. Not this time. Summoning his sword to his hand, he prodded the beast. "Get up."

Trapped beneath the light of the Golden Crystal, the creature in Jadeite's body had no choice but to obey. "It will not be so easy this time," it hissed.

"Be silent," Endymion ordered. He stepped forward. The creature stepped back. Endymion stepped again. He creature retreated. It was an all too easy process. He forced the monster to go where he wanted. If it diverted, Endymion prodded it back into place with his blade.

"I know where it is you are going," it growled. "And you will not succeed."

"I commanded you to silence," Endymion reminded.

The creature sneered. "It will not be like it was then. You will not so easily trap me."

Endymion remembered all too clearly that day for which the creature spoke. The day he had found Jadeite, known then as Ko, surrounded by the burning central village of the Southern Kingdom.

_Flames leapt, as if alive, wild with a lust to consume. The villagers ran; mothers covering screaming children, shielding them from the fires. The men tried to corner the culprit, but it only spewed fire at them. Yet, even as the men yelled in outrage and in pain, the fire took no lives, almost under a command to spare even as it destroyed._

_ Endymion watched this all from atop his horse. The Crystal was pulsing in his hands. His heart was racing with the pull of his final Shittenou. He could feel him. He was so near. _

_ The fires parted. A boy, wild in appearance, with the most intense blue eyes the boy-prince had ever seen, stood before them. His heart leapt. It was _him_! He was the one. But something was wrong. Endymion could feel it in the magic around them. The boy was causing the fire, but something else was in control. _

_ The boy looked up at him in confusion and then outrage. Fire erupted from his hands, and, with an animalistic cry, he attacked. _

_ Endymion knew what he had to do. Dismounting from his rearing horse, he withdrew the Golden Crystal, and raised it high. His poured all of his soul into the gem. The world was consumed with golden energy._

_ And the creature controlling the boy let go with a shriek. Endymion concentrated. He did not want to see this thing again. He had little time. The power of the Crystal would drain him if he did not work fast. He tried to rip the creature out completely, but an ancient knowledge descended on him even as he pulled—a knowledge from kings past who had held the crystal. And he knew he could not destroy the creature. But he could trap it. He forged chains of purest energy and bound the thing of darkness, trapping it in the farthest reaches of this boy's soul._

_ The light faded. The world returned. And the boy collapsed against him, weak and trembling and crying, begging his forgiveness. Endymion held him, and as he did, he knew that this was not the end. The chains would hold only if the boy remained near. Looking down at the blond child, he swore…_

…never to let the creature win.

Endymion narrowed his eyes, determination rushing through his midnight gaze. "I stopped you once, I'll stop you again."

The creature cackled, but it lacked its arrogant luster. Endymion grinned. The creature was not so immune to the powers of their destination. "You are mistaken," it said. "I am much stronger than I was then."

"As am I," Endymion said. And he prodded the beast again. "Move."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE. THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE.**

The Temple shook with powerful magic. Those who held no trace of the ancient ways in their hearts quickly fled the grounds. The sparse few who lingered felt a stirring in their souls, as if a distant memory were trying to break free. Slowly, one by one, they gave into the urge to flee. One day, perhaps, these few would remember—remember the lives they lived as part of a great empire soon to be reborn in future years—but for now, they returned to their normal lives; lives that would slowly become not so normal as the time of destiny drew near.

Soon, the only one left standing in the midst of the Temple grounds was Yoichiro. Pure will kept him in place, though he so badly wanted to leave. He made it so far as the stairs before he stopped. He would not abandon this place even if things got weird. So, he stood, a guard at the stairs, refusing to move…

…until an unearthly shriek pierced the air. Then, Yoichiro ran down the stairs, telling himself he was looking for the police. He refused to admit his own cowardice.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE. THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE.**

Rei covered her ears. She didn't want to hear it anymore. It was too much. She cursed the sacred laws binding her to hide while her soul mate was in pain. She felt it through their bond, the stirring of the darkness. It had come like a flood, rushing through her, taunting her, tormenting her with the though of losing him again. She had nearly run to the courtyard, nearly forsaken her vows, nearly thrown it all to the wind…

Had Mamoru not arrived, she would have broken.

But the power of the Golden Crystal gave her strength. Thus, she remained in her room, sitting on her bed, a pillow against her chest, and her hands over her ears.

She would not listen.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE. THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE.**

"No!" the darkness howled. "No! Do not put me in there!"

Kuzon watched from the side as Endymion forced the struggling creature into the Room of the Sacred Fire.

"No!" it begged, no longer the arrogant beast that had threatened him in the courtyard. "Kuzon!" Kuzon's heart twisted at the sound of his name. _This is not my master_, he reminded himself. _This is the darkness. The darkness. The—_

"Kuzon, please!" it cried. Kuzon gripped the doorway. It sounded so much like his master. "Please!" it begged again. "He'll kill me! Please!"

"Seal the door!" Endymion ordered.

Kuzon kept his head down. He did not want to see this. He gripped the doors with white knuckle resolve and slowly drew them closed. As the room became blocked by white paper and magic, Kuzon chanced a look. Endymion was grappling with the darkness wearing his master's face. The once and future king held the monster at bay, yet it still reached out, its eyes wide, its face drawn and covered in sweat; it looked so human. And it still begged him.

"Kuzon!"

He closed the doors.

With trembling hands, he placed a paper seal on the seam and closed his eyes, chanting the spell needed to seal them in. The rest would be up to Endymion.

Muffled screams came from beyond. "I'm sorry," Kuzon whispered, tears squeezing through his clenched eyelids. He slid to the wooden floor, his face turned to the ground, buried in his hands; he sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

_The nameless thing wearing Lord Nephrite's face dragged him into the torture chamber and threw him to the unfeeling ground. "Look," the thing commanded. "Look upon the one who betrayed you."_

_ Kuzon cowered on the ground. He did not want to look. He did not want to…_

_ "Kuzon?" his master whispered in disbelief. _

_ Kuzon turned. The sight that met him wrenched a sob from his throat. His great and powerful master was held in chains high for the enemy to see. Blood marred his face, carved merciless trails down his arms, his torso, his legs, and dripped from his feet to the ground…a puddle formed so close to where he lay. Kuzon reached for the blood, not believing it to be real, yet the feel of the thick, sticky, _warm _life fluid broke him. _

_ "It was too easy to break him." It was not a gloat. It was a statement of fact. _

_ Kuzon did not move, did not try to defend himself, did not plead for mercy; he simply stared at the blood. He had done this. He had…_

Kuzon screamed. He screamed out his pain. He screamed out his guilt. He screamed to drown out the screams of his master from within. He simply screamed.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE. THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE.**

The Room of the Sacred Fire was a vortex of power. The Golden Crystal mixed with the ancient fire that leapt in its grate. Gold and red swirled around them, trapping them, forcing them to duel until destiny chose a victor.

The creature howled in pain. The ancient forces united against him burned him. The purifying energies ripped at it, penetrating its very core, burning through all that it was. All the hatred, anger, envy, rage…all the sins of the universe, allowed to run free for eons were being consumed by the most holy of energies. It drained the creature of its powers. It howled in outrage and fear.

And over the din, Endymion called out, "Ko!"

"No!" The creature refused to let the boy speak.

Endymion pushed forward, through the winds and energies to his dear friend trapped in the darkness that was the Terrian Fire that Consumed. "Ko!" he called again.

The creature grabbed its head. "No!" it growled again. "No! I will not be trapped! I won't!" It struggled against the magic binding it. Throwing its head back, it howled, "I won't!"

Endymion focused the power of the Golden Crystal. He could feel his energy waning. This was a powerful state, one he had never achieved, but the righteous anger coursing through him at the sight of his friend in such a state fuelled him. "Ko!"

The creature winced, stumbled, and swayed. Then, suddenly, clear eyes looked up. "Endy…mion…" he whispered. Endymion stepped closer. Ko winced and curled in on himself. His body swayed dangerously. "It…hurts!" he gasped.

"I know," Endymion soothed. Hands raised, he took another tentative step forward. "Ko, stay with me."

"It hurts," Ko whispered again. Tears rimmed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't—ah!" He fell to his knees and moaned, "No…"

His face twisted into a snarl, "I won't let go!"

He jerked his head, eyes clenched, the struggle evident on his face. "Stop it!" Ko commanded.

Endymion quickly knelt in front of his friend. "Ko," he whispered.

Ko gasped for air, the heat and the pain and the struggle making it hard to breathe. Sweat poured from his skin. "Endymion…I didn't…I didn't know…"

"Of course you did, boy!" the creature snarled. "You felt me returning! You knew—"

"No!" Ko cried.

Endymion grabbed his shoulders even as the creature hissed, "You knew this would happen! That's why you refused to allow us to be reborn!"

"Ko!" Endymion tried to get his attention. "You have to focus! Ko, look at me!"

Ko screamed in pain, his head falling forward. He whimpered, trembling, weak and afraid.

"Ko, I'm here," Endymion said firmly.

"What good can you do?" the creature sneered, sending a glare up at Endymion.

"I'm here!" Endymion said again. "Don't listen to it, listen to me. Look at me!"

Ko wrenched his head up, his eyes locking with his lord's. Endymion stared in wonder for a moment at the battle playing out in those eyes. His brother was fighting with all his might. This was a battle he had been fighting from the moment he was born; a battle that raged through his blood as he grew; a battle he lost the day Beryl captured him.

"Endymion," Ko whispered, eons of pain, of guilt, of fear pouring out of his soul with each word. "Help me."

He had sworn.

Grabbing the base of his head firmly, Endymion forced Ko to focus on him. "Look at me," he commanded. "Solely at me."

Ko gasped for air and looked deep into his master's eyes. Endymion summoned all his strength, drawing the vortex close around them. It swirled and howled and battled for the soul of the Keeper of the Terrian Flame. This battle would end. Endymion would see it end.

Ko cried out in pain, breaking eye contact. Endymion felt his neck tense, his head jerk; the creature was trying to take control.

"Ko!"

"No!" the creature begged.

"Focus!"

Ko forced his eyes open.

"Stay with me," Endymion ordered. "Stay. With. Me!"

Ko nodded against his master's hold.

"We are going to win this," Endymion said. "Focus on me."

The battle raged in his eyes. Still, he focused. He focused on the midnight blue of his master's eyes; eyes that never judged him. A master that fully accepted him. A master that had saved him.

_"But he abandoned you to Beryl!"_ the creature howled in his head.

"No," Ko whispered. Memories of his time at the hands of Beryl's forces raced through his mind, memories of torture, of darkness, of death inching closer…but through it all, he remembered, he always remembered….in the darkness and solitude and torture and pain, he could _feel_ him. Endymion had always been there. And, looking into his master's eyes, he knew he would never abandon him.

"Ko." Endymion commanded his full attention. "My dear brother." They leaned against each other, forehead to forehead in the center of the vortex, united in strength and purpose.

They would win.

"Tell me your name."

Ko's eyes went wide. "What?"

_"No!"_

Endymion looked straight into his soul. "Tell me your name. Bind yourself to me!"

Strength flooded Ko's soul. He reached up, gripping Endymion's hands, and drinking in his presence. The creature thrashed and clawed and howled and cursed, trying, desperately trying to stop the words that were forming in Ko's heart. The boy—chosen millennia ago to bear the greatest burden—looked at the one who had always saved him, and declared, "I am Suzaku!"

The vortex erupted around them. The bond that had been forged so long ago reopened with vigor, allowing the magic that formed the very foundations of the universe to pour in. The creature shrieked in of purity bound it and dragged it deep into the darkness of Suzaku's soul, never to be released.

And then, it was over.

The Room of the Sacred Fire was still. The fire burned in the grate as if nothing had happened.

But, in the middle of the room, the single witness to the greatest struggle in the history of Terra sat holding the bearer of Terra's flame as the Phoenix Lord poured out eons of pain through heavy tears.

They had won. They had finally won.

AN: I love this chapter! I am so glad it turned out so good! Ok, sorry about the wait, everyone, I've been busy. Had a couple contracted projects taking my time. Paid work or writing for fun...hard decision. Anyway, Hope you liked it. Reviews are love!


	8. Before the Dawn

AN: Once again, life has drawn me away from my writing. I apologize for the wait. I cannot promise that the next chapter will be any swifter in coming. I pray for your patience, and until then, enjoy!

PS: Made a minor change to help clarify something.

Never Gone

Chapter Seven:

Before the Dawn

"How is he?"

Mamoru slid the paper door closed slowly, his eyes lingering on the relaxed face of his slumbering brother—he wondered, no he knew, that Jadeite had not felt such peace in many a long year—and the contrite priest keeping vigil over him as he let the door break the view. So much had happened in the early hours of this day. So much good. He glanced at Hino-san. So much surprise. And, as he turned away to face the risen sun, he knew there would be so much more to come.

"Mamoru?"

He finally faced the dark-haired miko who watched him in earnest. How hard it must be for her, he reflected, to stand outside while her truest heart lay within. He was proud of her. Rei had always been strong, but her strength had been based in anger and fear. Her temper flashed when she was threatened or contradicted or if her control was taken from her. Yet, as he observed her now, he saw a new strength; one firmly grounded in love. It was something she had lost, he suspected, when her mother died and her father abandoned her. It was now restored with the reemergence of Jadeite. He liked this new Rei.

Though settling in to a new kind of attitude, Rei was still Rei. Arms crossed and eyes narrowing, she asked again, "Will he be ok?"

Mamoru looked back at the closed door, his mind running back through the morning—the victory over a darkness that had lain in wait for centuries—and nodded his head, certain that the task was done. "He'll be alright," he assured her.

"You say that," Rei said in her expected hard tone born of worry and fear, but then, her tone shifted. Magic resonated in the air around them as she tilted her head, her eyes suddenly looking past him, and whispered, "But your eyes lie."

Mamoru was taken aback by the implication. Something in him rose; a knowledge, an understanding of what was happening. He shifted to compensate. It was not a bodily shift; no, it was a heart shift, a mind shift, a personality shift. It was subtle, new, something he had found himself doing more and more and with quickening ease ever since he had retained his memories. He found himself becoming more and more like Endymion. At first, it frightened him. He did not want to lose who he was. He was Mamoru. This was his world and his life, here and now. Yet, with each moment and each shift, he realized that Endymion was a part of him. He was not losing Mamoru. Mamoru was becoming better. It was like he had amnesia—which was essentially true—and had never known he was missing a part of himself that would make him whole. Now he was awakened to the truth. And he was becoming whole.

And, he found, so was Rei. He was looking into the mystical eyes of the Lady Mars, Defender of the Silver Throne, Guardian of the Moon Princess, Heiress to the Phobos Deimos Throne, and High Priestess of the Sacred Order of Mars.

Voice veiled in mystery, she looked deep into his eyes in search of something. "You are troubled," she said. "What's wrong?"

He sighed heavily, the weight of the truth falling onto his shoulders. There was no real benefit in denying it. When one of Mars speaks of the soul, it is the truth which they speak. Though there had been a great victory won for the light today, the pulsing sense of foreboding that had driven him first to the Temple still lingered. It was lessened, yes, but it was still there. Faint; the pulses coming in slow, delayed bursts, as if the threat were some distance away. But what could it be?

"Something's wrong," he confessed. "I thought it was Jadeite, and I find that I was partially right. However," He looked at the rising sun with concern. "There is something else. But I cannot fathom what." He turned back to her. "Have you gotten anything? Any warning from the fires about a rising threat?"

Rei shook her head. "I confess I have not been meditating as of late, for obvious reasons." A blush rose in her cheeks. She quickly turned away in hopes of retaining an air of dignity. "But, prior to this recent restoration of the old and regeneration into the new, I have received no report from the fires concerning coming threats."

"Hn," Mamoru mused. Perhaps Seiya would know.

Just as the thought entered his mind, his cell phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and brought it to his ear with a clear and authoritative, "Moshi moshi?"

The words spoken from the other end caused his eyes to widen and his face to pale. "Say that again," he whispered.

"Something's wrong with Kyouya!" Usagi cried.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! ****THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! ****THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! ****THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Dean Hiro Yukino stood in the ICU watching through sterile glass as a doctor checked his son's stats. It was such a cold process. Methodical. Hopeless. As if his son were nothing more than a machine to be observed and ignored. It made him angry. Why weren't they doing something?

"We've run several tests," the doctor had said when he arrived. "But they came back inconclusive."

"Inconclusive?" he had exclaimed. "He's unconscious!"

The doctor nodded, infuriatingly calm. "I understand that, sir."

"Oh, do you now?" Hiro had asked.

The doctor raised his hand, asking for silence. "I assure you, Dean Yukino, we are doing all we can. But, as of now, we do not know what is wrong with your son."

That had been almost four hours ago. He had tried to send Tamaki's friend home, but Conner refused. The football scholar had remained by his side throughout the agonizing night. Currently, the ginger-haired lad was trying to locate some decent coffee.

Hiro placed his hand on the glass. His heart ached at the sight of his son hooked up to all those machines. It brought back painful memories. Memories of his beautiful wife—his college sweetheart and the reason he had left Japan—lying in a similar room with similar machines ticking away the countdown of her life. He closed his eyes against the image. He would _not_ lose his son the same way he lost his wife. He refused. He would find a specialist. He would fix this.

"Hang on," he pleaded to his only son. "Just hang on a little longer. Daddy'll save you. I promise."

Tamaki's face scrunched in pain. He shifted. The machines beeped. And the count down continued.

Hiro never saw his son's fingers move in a swift and desperate plea nor did he see the flash of crystal as a screen appeared and then disappeared, carrying the plea to the only one who could hear him.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!****THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!****THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!****THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!****  
**

Seiya sat in his office chair watching the rays of early morning sunlight dance through his blinds. Another day of classes; another chance of seeing his lovely Makoto. It was a sad truth that she was not enrolled in any of his other classes, but she _did have_ some classes today, meaning, if he played his cards right and followed the stars' advice, he could accidentally bump into her. That would be a perfectly good reason for a student and teacher to be seen talking. Nothing threatening about that. A grinned to himself. It was a brilliant plan if he did say so himself.

His laptop whirred to life.

Seiya sat up. He had not turned it on, meaning only one thing. He waited a moment for the machine to boot up. Then, as he suspected, a screen popped appeared bearing the Royal Terrian Seal. Seiya tapped the screen and waited for CDT to do the rest.

"Master Nephrite," the computerized voice spoke through the tiny speakers near the base of the screen. "I bear an urgent message from Lord Tanzanite."

_Urgent Message?_ Seiya wondered. Why would Tamaki send him a message through CDT? If he was in danger, would he not use their bond? The very fact of CDT's report caused concern. "Continue," he said.

A message box appeared on the screen with four letters that drove an icy stake through Seiya's heart. H-E-L-P.

Seiya immediately opened himself to his bond with Tamaki.

White hot fire shot through his head. He gasped in shock then pain as the flames ripped through his nervous system. His body went numb. His psychic vision blurred. He groped for something to grab, to stop himself from falling into darkness, but it was to no avail. The more he struggled, the more the pain spread, until he was falling from his chair onto the floor, unable to move. As darkness closed in around him, he sent out one desperate pulse to the only other member of their team who had reopened bond with him: Kyouya.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!****THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!****THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!****THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

"OH MY GOD!"**  
**

Minako and Kyouya woke with a start at the high-pitched squeal. They had been floating in the blissful abyss of sleep and were quite content to stay there for the remainder of the day. Now, they sat up in a daze, forced to trade dreams for reality. Before either could process the moment, they were assaulted by a bouncing blond with flying pigtails.

"MINA!" Usagi squealed even louder as she engulfed her friend in a tight hug. "YOU DID IT!"

Minako gaped, still caught in the lingering grip of the first peaceful night sleep she had had in weeks. "Uh…." she stuttered.

Usagi pulled back. Her cheeks were pulled taunt from the size of her smile. It put the morning light to shame as she beamed, "You found Kyou-kun!"

"Oh," Minako blushed and nervously twirled her fingers in her bed-head. "Yeah…."

Usagi squealed even louder as she stood and danced about in a circle. "I'm so happy for you! It was _so_ hard keeping it a secret! I wanted to tell you! But," She sat back down and took Minako's hands in hers. "I knew it would be best if you figured it out on your own. And now….EEEEEEE! I'M SO EXCITED!"

"We can tell," Kyouya teased as he looped his arm around Minako and pulled her back against him. He kissed her blushing cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning," Minako murmured.

"Hm," Kyouya hummed as he observed Minako's mannerisms. "A new development."

"What?" Usagi exclaimed in excitement at the same time Minako asked in low confusion.

Kyouya propped himself up against the arm of the couch so he could nuzzle Minako's exposed neckline. "You're shy in the morning," he purred against her neck, causing her to flush red down to her collar bone.

Minako swatted at him. "So mean!" she cried.

Kyouya chuckled low, and Usagi giggled in delight.

Minako stood up in a huff. "I'm going to take a shower!" she declared and proceeded to storm from the room, Usagi's laughter following her down the hall.

When the blond goddess was out of earshot, Usagi turned on the grinning policeman-to-be. "So," she drawled. "When did this happen?"

Kyouya's grin turned mischievous. "That," he said. "Is none of your concern, princess."

Usagi gaped at him. Then, as his eyes twinkled in teasing, her frown melted back into her bright smile. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Mina-chan's right! You're mean!"

Kyouya chuckled again. He stood and stretched. "Is Mamoru up?"

"He left earlier," Usagi said. "Went for a run, I think. I thought he'd be back by now. He usually is."

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "Is he alright?" he asked, a concerned edge in his voice.

"I think so," Usagi answered. "I haven't felt anything today. Then again, I never do when I'm sleeping. He tends to shield our bond while I'm sleeping. Doesn't want to wake me up."

"Has he reopened it?" Kyouya was in full general mode now. He liege was missing without bond contact.

Usagi frowned at his commanding tone. She was having fun with laid back Kyouya. She shouldn't have said anything. "I don't know," she admitted. "Why don't you check."

Kyouya's shoulders sagged a bit, an unreadable expression darkening his features. "I haven't rebounded with him yet," he confessed.

Usagi sat up straighter at the admission. "Oh," she said. She hadn't thought of that. She had just assumed that with their reappearance the bond had reformed on its own. Then again, that was not how it happened with her and the senshi. At one point or another, through the many battles they had fought and the deaths they had endured, somehow the bonds had somehow been reformed. Forced open was more like it. Ami had explained it, but Usagi had not even pretended to understand. All she needed or wanted to know was that they were open. That was it. The mechanics were left to Ami. Still, she could not help asking, "Why?"

Kyouya looked anxiously at the door as he answered. "It's not the full moon."

"Oh," Usagi murmured. She did not understand his answer but she did not pry. Affairs of the Golden Throne were best left until later when her lover could explain. Besides, she concluded as she watched Kyouya look around for his shoes, it must be hard on Kyouya to not know where Mamoru was. She had taken it for granted just knowing on instinct where he was, and even when he shielded his bond, like now, she never worried because he was in her heart. She could feel him no matter what. And her senses told her he was ok. But Kyouya had no such luxury. He simply had to guess. Not wanting him to remain in the dark where only worry and concern would be his company, Usagi assured him that "I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know that," Kyouya whispered, the dark shadow of concern not lifting even at her words. He stood in silent contemplation for a moment longer before shaking his head and declaring, "I'm going to go look for him."

Usagi nodded. That might be best.

Kyouya turned in search of his shoes but froze abruptly.

"Kyou-kun?" Usagi asked.

Kyouya's eyes glazed over. "Seiya…" he whispered. Then, his body contorted. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees with one hand clutching his stomach and the other pressed to his head. He began to tremble.

"Kyouya!" Usagi screamed.

And Minako ran into the room, wet hair flying behind her and rope tied haphazardly around her body. "Kyouya!" she cried as she knelt in front of him. She cupped his suddenly very pale face in her hands, shocked by the amount of sweat already coating his skin. "Baby," she whispered, fear in her voice.

Kyouya desperately grabbed hold of her wrists. Her touch was an anchor through the pain; a focal point, a beacon keeping him in the moment, allowing his mind to battle past the heat coursing through him, robbing him of his strength, and threatening to drag him into darkness. He looked into Minako's eyes. Her worry and fear pulsed strongly through their bond. She was afraid this was her curse. "It's not," he gasped out.

"Not what?" Usagi asked.

"Then what is it?" Minako whimpered through the first wave of tears that threatened to steal her composure. All skills she learned as a leader were thrown to the wayside in the wake of her soul mate's suffering.

A new wave of pain overtook him. Kyouya bit his lip. His body shuddered, unable to cope with the strain. But he pushed through. He was Lord Kunzite, High General of Terra, Shield Bearer to Prince Endymion, and the Survivor of Adama's training. He _would not_ be beaten here. He clung to Minako and focused on her touch—the physical and the mental. "Seiya," he whispered. Taking a labored breath, he said, "Something is wrong with Seiya."

"Seiya?" Minako repeated. Looking up at Usagi, she asked, "Sailor Star Fighter?"

Usagi shook her head. "Unami Seiya," she said as she grabbed the phone, pausing for a moment to clarify, "Lord Nephrite."

"Nephrite's alive too?" Minato exclaimed.

"Hai," Usagi said distractedly, staring at the keypad, trying to remember Seiya's number. "They all are."

Kyouya tightened his grip, drawing Minako back to the present. "Endymion!" he hissed. "Call Endymion! Tell him—ah!—tell him to stay—" He grit his teeth against another wave. "Stay away!"

Usagi nodded and dialed.

Kyouya collapsed against Minako. He buried his face in her neck and gripped her shoulders. She held him protectively against her as she anxiously watched Usagi pace back and forth, waiting for Mamoru to pick up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Mamo-chan," Usagi wailed in relief. "Something's wrong with Kyouya!"

There was a long pause on the other end before Mamoru whispered, "Say that again."

"Something's wrong with Kyouya," Usagi said again.

"And Seiya!" Minako reminded her from the floor.

"And Seiya!" Usagi said.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked urgently.

Usagi could hear him running over the line. Kyouya's warning flashed through her mind, and without thinking, she blurted out, "Kyouya says stay away!"

There was an abrupt pause and then, "Why?" Mamoru's voice was raw with emotion; emotions that seeped through their bond. The shield was gone in light of the crisis. She felt his fear, concern, and anger. Anger at whatever was attacking his men, concern for their lives, and fear at the thought of losing them so soon after finding them again.

Usagi ached for her lover's struggle. She sent reassurance to him as she covered the receiver to ask, "Why?"

"Because Lord Kunzite knows not what threatens them," answered a voice that was not Kyouya's or Mamoru's.

Usagi froze at the sound. She looked around quickly. The speaker was not in the room. So, who…?

"Who is this?" Mamoru demanded.

"With all do respect, sire, who the bloody hell do you think?"

Though the comment was directed at Mamoru, it was Usagi who exclaimed, "Umino!"

From within Seiya's office, cell phone in hand, Umino declared, "Well done, Moon Princess. Now, Prince Endymion, if you want to save your Shittenou, do exactly as I say!"

AN: Insert evil laughter here. Thank you. Reviews are love.


	9. Dancing for Rain

AN: Here we go again.

Never Gone

Chapter Eight:

Dancing for Rain

For Umino, daylight could not come fast enough. Though lured to bed by the gentle coaxing of his beloved, sleep had eluded him. His mind would not be calmed. It churned with frustration over the missing components needed to complete his project. There had to be a way to merge the technological elements with magical flows. There had to be! He knew he knew this. He had done it before! Though exactly when and where and why were currently missing from his memory, he knew beyond any doubt that he had, at one point or another, solved this mystery. Thus, when the first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon, Umino hurried out of bed. He could get to the lab in fifteen minutes, leaving him at least an hour before the first class came to occupy the space.

That was how he found himself on the campus grounds so early. Lab coat thrown haphazardly over the same clothes he had worn the night before, he sat in the slowly lightening laboratory mulling over the conundrum that was these glasses. The theory was sound. Harmonizing the magical energies with the electro-currents of the human brain would allow these glasses to redirect the neurological functioning connected with sight around the magical impairment and directly into the brain, thus allowing the user to see. It _would _work! Once he found the right energy converter that would be compatible with both neurological function and magical energy flow.

And there was his problem. _Nothing_ in this outdated world was compatible! He needed Lord Tanzanite's crystals. Those were perfect. Each crystal could be tuned into any sort of current, whether it be magical, technological, or biological. It did not matter! If only he could get his hands on a few…but he did not know where Lord Tanzanite was. That was the thought that followed him out of the laboratory. His hour had passed without a breakthrough, leaving him discouraged and moody. "Ignorant, useless generation," he growled under his breath. Had this been the Golden Era, he would have had all the resources needed to complete his work.

Umino stopped mid stride. There it was again. Another odd thought that both confused him and made perfect sense to him. This wasn't the Golden Era, and if there was such a thing as "The Golden Era," would it not be recorded in history? _Of course not_, he chided himself as he continued his pace. Earth's history was incomplete. Millennia of records were lost. He didn't know how or why. He wished he knew. Lord Nephrite would know. Lord Nephrite knew everything. If he asked, Lord Nephrite could probably tell him where to find Lord Tanzanite.

Excitement shot through his veins at the revelation. Yes! Lord Nephrite would know where Lord Tanzanite was! The two were brothers in blood and bond! Death could not separate that! If Lord Nephrite was here, then most certainly Lord Tanzanite was near by!

"Yes!" he exclaimed, drawing curious looks from the early morning scholars. Umino paid them no mind. His search for breakthrough was back on! He would find his answers! With a giddy sort of grin, he took off down the hall. Professor Unami, the once great Lord of the West, would most certainly be in his office right now. There was no question that his lord was already awakened. He had felt the penetrating magics of the mind rush through him upon their meeting just yesterday. He would not be surprised with his questions, nor would he fail to give his aid. Then, he could find Lord Tanzanite, and, together, they could finally make some progress in this backwater era! He nearly laughed aloud in anticipation of it all.

He turned the corner, pushed past a group of stragglers, and took the next staircase two at a time. Energy coursed through his veins. He was pulsing with excitement. Two doors down, take a left, and there it was! The Astronomy Department. He did not slow his stride even as the department secretary called after him, trying to stop him. Umino turned quickly, back pedaling, and yelled something about an urgent meeting, before turning back forward and continuing on his way. The secretary did not give chase. _Good_, he thought. Now no one would disturb him.

He came to the door labeled "Dr. Unami Seiya" and, without knocking, opened it. "Master Ne—" Shock cut him off. Shock at the unexpected sight that met his eyes. Nephrite was lying on the ground in a crumpled heap, not moving, barely breathing. Papers were scattered all around him. Even in the low light of the office, Umino could see the deathly pallor of his skin shimmering with a thick sheet of sweat. "No," he breathed. Closing the door as an after thought, Umino hurried to his Lord's side.

"Master!" he exclaimed as he immediately checked for vital signs. There was a faint pulse; too faint. His breathing was ragged and shallow, labored. He pressed the back of his hand against Nephrite's forehead and immediately pulled it back with a half-choked yelp. Cold. Far too cold. "Master Nephrite!" he called again. "Can you hear me?"

"Voice print confirmed," came a mechanical voice from the desk. Umino turned on his knees to look up. The lap top blinked at him. A window appeared in the top right corner. Volumes of information scrolled through at a dizzying pace. Suddenly, it came to an abrupt halt on a picture of him! But, it was not him. This him was older with spiky hair sticking out in wild clumps and an arrogant smirk on his face as he gazed back at his doppelganger from behind thin-rimmed glasses. Umino unconsciously pushed up his glasses—almost an exact replica—and titled his head. He would later wonder over his lack of surprise at the discovery, but for now, he simply found it fascinating. "Greetings, Dr. Hardizen."

The name shot through him. Hardizen. Dr. Anawin Hardizen. _Yes…_ he mused as memories poured through his mind, filling in the gaps, answering the questions, and awakening him to the truth. A mischievous, almost arrogant smirk crossed his face. _That's who I am. _The Head of Science and Research for the Golden Throne, serving directly underneath Lords Tanzanite and Nephrite, in charge of all scientists in league with the Throne; and he had died before the war even started. A foal taste rose in his mouth at the thought. He would have to reconcile _that_ bit of information later. Right now, he had a problem to solve.

And, thankfully, it was one he had solved long before his impromptu death.

Jumping up into the abandoned office chair, he fished out his cell phone and placed it next to the computer before beginning to swiftly type a sequence of commands, saying as he went, "Morning CDT, nice to see you up and running again."

"I am at your service, Doctor."

"Access data files Bio4629-8500-X."

"Accessing now." Another screen popped up and began to scroll through the millions of files backed up in CDT's memories.

"Synch with my cell phone," Anawin continued. A third screen appeared, glowing green; the LDC screen on his cell phone flashed green. As one, the two screens slowly turned blue. "Locate Prince Endymion and the other Shittenou. I must warn him of the threat."

"Locating now." A fourth screen appeared to do the doctor's bidding, displaying a map of the world. A beacon immediately lit over England. "Lord Tanzanite is in the St. Georgia Hospital in London, England."

"Damn it," Anawin growled. He was already too late. The disease was spreading. "How long as he been there?"

"Almost twelve hours, sir."

Anawin paused in his typing. "Twelve hours?" he whispered.

"Affirmative. He was admitted over night."

Calculations swirled through his mind as he processed the newest bit of information. "How long until last magical contact?" he asked.

"Thirty minutes," CDT replied. "He broke magical silence in order to send the following message to Lord Nephrite." CDT pulled up the original screen. Anawin looked over the "H-E-L-P" with growing dread. "He has remained silent since."

Anawin sat back and ran a hand through his hair in shock. "Meaning this started with him." Drat and bumble; that complicated things.

Three beacons honed in over Japan. "Locations confirmed," CDT reported.

"Let's hear them." Anawin sat back up, once more focused. There was no time to indulge emotional distraction. His leadership was in jeopardy. Thought and action were needed now.

"Prince Endymion and Lord Jadeite are at the Hikawa Shrine. Lord Kunzite is in Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's current place of residence. Apartment 423A."

Anawin could not help the grin crossing his face. Of course Lord Kunzite would be where the prince lived. "Contact Prince Endymion," Anawin said as he picked up his cell phone and placed it against his ear via his shoulder. He knelt back down in front of Nephrite and rechecked his vitals. "Ten minutes, maximum," he muttered as the cell phone rang in his ear. The disease had only been in his system for ten minutes.

"Doctor," CDT said from the desk. "Prince Endymion's phone is currently engaged in conversion with Princess Serenity."

"Patch me through," Anawin commanded.

There was a brief break in the ringing, a pause, and then…

"—wrong with Kyouya!" Usagi wailed through the phone.

Anawin nearly dropped the device in shock at the sudden loud voice penetrating his senses. He grabbed the phone before it fell, shook his head, and pressed the device back to his ear in time to hear, "And Seiya!"

Prince Endymion's concerned voice replied almost immediately, "What is it?" Anawin could hear wind rushing by and the muffled echo of feet hitting the concrete. He looked up at the screen to see the beacon indicating Prince Endymion on the move.

Serenity quickly cut into his thoughts with the warning to "stay away!"

The beacon stopped. Endymion asked, "Why?"

Serenity's voice was distant, directed to another area of the room no doubt, as she asked, "Why?"

Anawin rolled his eyes. This was getting him no where. "Because," he broke in, announcing his presence with a distinctive level of annoyance. "Lord Kunzite knows not what threatens them." Truly, could the monarchy of the two greatest empire to ever bless history with its existence also have fallen prey to the ignorance that was this world?

"Who is this?" Endymion demanded.

Anawin frowned. _Yes, yes they could._ Shifting the phone to his other ear, he snapped, "With all do respect, sire, who the bloody hell do you think?"

Almost immediately, Princess Serenity exclaimed, "Umino!"

Anawin's annoyance lessened a bit at the sound of his current name spoken by his old high school friend turned ruler of the moon. "Well done, Moon Princess," he admonished. "Now," he continued, pressing his free hand against Lord Nephrite's face, his frown deepening as the severity of the situation became all too clear. He stood up. "Prince Endymion, if you want to save your Shittenou, do exactly as I say!"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

From his place at the bottom of the Temple steps, Mamoru gripped his phone to the point of cracking the casing. His eyes flashed dangerously as he growled through the receiver, "And who are you to order me around?"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Anawin was leaning over the desk scanning file Bio4629-8500-X. All the information was there. Everything he needed. Relief dispelled his annoyance, clearing a path for logic to take its course. Distractedly, he said, "Dr. Anawin Hardizen, Terra Science and Research. Your servant, sire."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Shock broke through Mamoru's anger. "Anawin?" he gasped. "But, how?"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Anawin began to pace. "I know not nor do I care," he answered offhandedly. His mind was now engaged elsewhere. He had the information he needed. He knew his next course of action. But…he looked down at Nephrite. The older man was shaking. Anawin looked troubled, torn at what had to be done.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

"Anawin?" Usagi muttered. She glanced over at Minako. "Who's Anawin?"

Minako shrugged.

Kyouya, however, knew. He gripped Minako's shoulders and pushed up enough to look at Usagi. "Anawin?" he asked, his voice rough and shaky.

Usagi nodded.

"Give me the phone," Kyouya ordered. Even while doubled over in agony, body shaking uncontrollably, and skin deathly pale, he commanded the room with his presence. Usagi handed him the phone. Kyouya lowered his head to Minako's shoulder, took a deep breath, and spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Anawin."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Anawin stopped his pacing. "Master Kunzite!"

"What is going on?" the High General of Terra asked. Anawin could hear the struggle in his voice.

"It's a magical parasite, sire," he answered. "A Biological Weapon designed specifically for Terrian Magical Codes."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Kyouya bit back a curse as the news penetrated his foggy mind. He vaguely remembered something about that, but as of yet, he could not think straight enough to bring the information forth. However, he was certain of one thing through past and present circumstances: this news was grave. "Are you prepared for it?" he asked.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Anawin nodded. "Yes, sire. I was studying it before," He trailed off, the memories of that night coming unheeded to his mind. He glared darkly at the wall. Now was not the time, he reminded himself. Forcing the memories back, he said, "That matters not. What is important is that I have the means to make the antidote."

"Then get to it!" Kunzite all but snapped.

"It is not so simple," Anawin confessed. Vulnerability—a rare emotion to ever be seen in his eyes—consumed his countenance as he looked down at the man who had, in a life long past, saved him from the slums of the West and brought him into the life he had so enjoyed then. "I cannot leave Lord Nephrite here. Not alone."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Kyouya groaned. Minako could sense his distress through their bond. "What is it?" she asked, stroking his sweat-slicked hair.

"He can help but is—" He took a deep breath. "Is reluctant to leave Nephrite alone."

Then a voice came over the receiver, asking, "What about Makoto?"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Endymion's words echoed through Anawin's mind. Makoto…the Lady Jupiter in this lifetime.

Anawin's eyes unfocused as his mind spun in thought, a new piece of information inserting itself into his calculations. Slowly, he asked, "Lord Kunzite, how are you still awake?"

"What?" Kunzite growled impatiently.

Anawin snapped into action. "You're awake. You should not be awake. This parasite attacks the magical core, rendering the victim unconscious in mere moments, yet you're awake." He sat down to type a few quick commands into CDT. The locator program whirred into life, searching out a new target. "Is Lady Venus there?"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Kyouya looked up at Minako, a grateful smile spreading across his face as he looked up at his beautiful goddess. "Yes, she is," he whispered.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Relief cut through Anawin's agitation. "Thank Terra," he breathed.

A new beacon appeared on the screen. Two taps of the keyboard, and the program and beacon transferred to his phone. The subject was close. He looked at his Lord one more time. "I'll be back," he promised. With that, Anawin hurried out of the office, careful to shut the door behind him and praying no one came back before he did. His hand lingered on the door for a sparse moment, then he was running again; out of the offices, down the stairs, and toward the front doors. "Lord Kunzite, listen closely," he said as he went. "Focus on Lady Venus. I trust you have bonded with her, yes?"

"Yes," was the calm response.

"Perfect! Focus on the bond! Focus all of your energy on that bond! Feel her touch—on your skin, in your mind, imprinted on your magic! Lose yourself in her! She will protect you."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Kyouya relaxed for the first time since the crisis began. "That, I can do. Do you have a plan?"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

"Yes, sire, I do," Anawin declared. He burst through the doors leading out of the Science Building and into the outside world. "Focus on Lady Venus. I will have the antidote soon. And Prince Endymion?"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Mamoru was sitting anxiously on the Temple steps. "Yes?"

"Stay put!" Anawin ordered. "I will contact you as soon as it is safe."

With that, the call ended. Mamoru stared at his phone for an eternal moment, his mind racing; his emotions surging through his veins. His men were in danger. And he could do nothing to save them. Slowly, ever so slowly, he stood up and walked wearily back up the stairs to wait for the call that would change everything.

AN: I heart Anawin. It is a double feature today, so click "Next Chapter" and keep reading!


	10. Tell Him

Never Gone

Chapter Nine:

Tell Him

Makoto stood in front of the oven watching as her fresh batch of school work finished cooking. She loved her early morning baking classes. She had missed them. Two weeks away had put her greatly behind, but her professors had faith in her skills to complete the missed work. She was still a fair few assignments behind, but this batch of cookies would help her catch up.

The timer ran out with a clear _ding_. She grabbed an oven mitt, opened the steal door, and pulled out the fresh batch. The room was immediately filled with the smell of cinnamon.

Professor Kiminota hurried over in anticipation of what her prized student had created. Makoto placed the cookie sheet on a cooling wrack. Professor Kiminota noted the brown shade of the cookies. She used a toothpick to check the middles. And, after about five minutes, she returned to taste the pastry. She analyzed the consistency, the flavor, and the overall aesthetic experience of the cookie.

Makoto waited with baited breath for the verdict. She wanted these to be perfect. And Professor Kiminota would be the only one to tell her the truth. She was the hardest, most critical teacher in the Culinary Department. Her approval was coveted by all.

Professor Kiminota hummed in thought as she swallowed the cookie. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were pulled into a thin line.

Makoto wrung her hands nervously behind her back. _Please, please, please…_

Professor Kiminota opened her eyes. "Well done, Kino-san," she said. Usually, she would place the pastry back on the trey and walk away, but today, she kept the cookie captive while venturing to the next student to continue her scrutiny. _That_ was more a compliment to the perfection of her cookies than the two words spoken in affirmation.

Makoto suppressed a squeal. She had done it! She had made the perfect batch of cinnamon cookies! Now she could take them to him, and he wouldn't be able to say they were burned this time because now she could cook! Her smile was contagious even as some of her classmates congratulated her. As the class came to an end, Makoto packed the cookies into a green and pink bag. It was time. Gripping the bag to her chest, she walked out of the room.

It was such a beautiful day! The sun was shining! It was not too hot. A nice breeze was dancing through the trees. It was if the entire planet was cheering her on in her venture. Today, she would go to Professor Unami and tell him everything. After the dream they had shared last night, she _knew_ it would be ok. All thoughts of what could happen should they be discovered were gone. All fears of rejection or of her being wrong were no more. All she wanted was to be safe in his arms again, and what better way to initiate that moment than with a batch of his favorite cookies? At least, she hoped they were his favorite. Cinnamon had been his favorite flavor back then.

_"It is such an interesting flavor," he said as they strolled through his garden. It was his personal garden separate from the Royal Gardens. The Royal Gardens were filled with roses, the Prince's favorite. His garden, however, had so many different plants. Flowers, trees, vegetable patches, and herbs, so many herbs! She especially loved the herbs. They smelled wonderful. "Cinnamon can be used to flavor anything."_

_ "Really?" she asked skeptically._

_ "Indeed," he said as he stopped to pick up a small leafy herb. "Mint cannot do that." He handed her the delicate plant. She sniffed it. It sent a cool chill through her body. "Mint is used to cool. I would not recommend it on chicken. But, add a bit of cinnamon to chicken…"_

_ She laughed out right then. "You are making trickery to confuse me," she accused. "Who would eat cinnamon on chicken?"_

_ He grinned playfully as he took the mint back. "I would," he admitted. And with that, he bit into the mint and smiled. _

Makoto grinned at the memory. He had been such a strange man with strange tastes. But he had been right about one thing: cinnamon chicken was, indeed, quite tasty. As were cinnamon cookies. And cinnamon on toast and in assorted hot drinks. Before the end, he had had her try cinnamon on just about anything he could think to serve. Thus, it would be a shame for him to dislike the flavor now.

Makoto neared the Science Building. Something stirred in her heart. A small twinge of dread laced with urgency. She paused to calm her nerves. _It's going to be ok,_ she assured herself. His face filled her memories; their dream played out before her eyes. _Everything is going to be ok._

"Stay put!" Makoto started out of her reserve at the sound of Umino's voice as he came running out of the Science Building. He was on the phone, his eyes narrowed in a sever expression she had never seen on his face before. Umino had always been a shy, introverted type of character, but the man she saw running toward her was in command of the situation, determined, and in no way reserved as he said, "I will contact you as soon as it is safe." With that, he ended the call.

"Ohiyo, Umino-kun," Makoto greeted cheerfully.

Umino did not return the greeting. Instead, he grabbed her wrist in a surprisingly strong grip and said, "Come with me."

Before Makoto could react, Umino was pulling her into the Science Building. The Senshi of Strength regained her bearings in time to pull her hand free just before ascending the first set of stairs. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Umino rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time for questions, Lady Jupiter," he said in a voice that borderlined on arrogant. It was a tone she had heard once before, yesterday during Astronomy. Umino had been flat out rude to her then, something he was not known for, and yet, here he was again, nose in the air, talking down to her in a short tone reserved for unruly children.

Not one to be so ill treated, Makoto crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, a hot retort on her lips when something occurred to her. He had called her "Lady Jupiter." Shock overtook her anger, allowing her arms to slip back to her sides as she gaped at him. "How did you…"

Umino grabbed her wrist once more and pulled her forward again, snapping, "There is no time! Lord Nephrite is in trouble!"

The dread from earlier—what she had mistaken for nerves—shot through her heart. "What?" she stuttered as she fell in step behind him. He was leading her further into the Science Department, up the stairs and to the left to the Astronomy rooms.

Umino did not answer her. He simply kept running. Makoto followed suit. She pulled her hand free in order to increase her speed. Together, they flew past the twice-startled department secretary, who once again yelled after them, demanding to know what they were doing. And, again, Umino yelled something over his shoulder about urgent business and whatnot and that she should get back to her work before he reported her. His threat, weighing heavy with authority, silenced the old woman once and for all. She sat quietly behind her desk to continue her work.

Within moments, they were at the door labeled "Dr. Unami Seiya." Umino walked in without preamble, but Makoto lingered outside the door. Fear crept up her spine. What would she find? She had been on the verge of getting him back, and now…and now Umino was telling her that something was wrong. What's more, her heart confirmed it. She could feel it deep her in soul, an urgency, a pulling, something calling to her. She swallowed hard. She needed to move. She was Sailor Jupiter, the Senshi of Strength. She could do this. Throwing her head back and squaring her shoulders, Makoto walked through the open door…

…and lost her nerve at the sight of him. Tears pricked her eyes even as her long legs carried her across the office floor to his side. Falling to her knees, she reached out with trembling fingers to touch his deathly pale face. "Seiya?" she cried.

He leaned into her gentle touch with a low moan.

"That's a good sign," Umino muttered as he stood over them.

"What..." Makoto whispered, still trying to understand. He was so pale! And so cold. His skin was clammy. And he was trembling. The first tear broke the threshold of her eyes, rolling down her cheek as she stroked his face. "What's wrong with him?"

"Biological weapon," Umino answered. His voice darkened and became sharp with bitterness as he continued. "A special type designed solely for Terrains."

Makoto gasped as a memory surfaced, resurrected by the horrid truth of his words.

_"Should the Terrains rise again," the Mercurian Professor—what was his name? She did not really care. Mercurians were arrogant and snobby. She avoided them as much as she could, Sailor Mercury being the only one she tolerated. Either way, this Mercurian was insistent on reporting this new development in the defense against Terra _should_ that barbaric planet ever reawaken. Jupiter was not concerned. Ever if Terra did somehow rise again, it was far too weak to ever threaten the Silver Alliance. Still, Venus had insisted they be a part of this lecture. Thus, she turned her mind back to the new weapon. "This weapon will, theoretically, put a stop to any magical threat posed."_

_ "Theoretically?" Mercury asked. "Meaning you have not perfected it?"_

_ The Professor bowed humbly to his Princess and said, "Not yet, my lady. But, it will be ready within the year."_

_ Jupiter snorted. A year. The entire Jovian army would be ready within moments, yet the Mercurians needed a year. This lecture was not worth her time. _

Makoto came back to the present. Umino was squatting in front of her, looking at her with intense eyes uncommon for his once soft features. Behind his glasses, Umino looked a true threat. Eyes studying his face, he worked out the truth without her needing to say it. "You've heard of this weapon," he concluded.

Makoto could not look at him. "Yes," she confessed, no longer leaving room to question how or why he knew what he knew. "It was before the Princess first came to Terra. The Mercurian Scientists were working on this, but they had not perfected it."

Umino snorted derisively. "Apparently, they did," he growled as he stood up.

Makoto cupped Seiya's face and continued to stroke his cheeks with her thumbs. Her body heat transferred to his skin, warming him a little. "What can we do?" she asked softly.

Umino strode to the computer, his eyes riveted to a window open in the top left corner of the screen. "Luckily, my department was able to procure a vial of the weapon, and I was able to make an antidote. That's why I need you."

"I'll do anything," Makoto vowed. She would do anything to save his life. She couldn't lose him now. Not when she was so close to getting him back. "Just tell me what to do."

"Stay with him," Umino said simply. He knelt next to her again. "See how he's reacting to your touch?" She nodded slowly. "You're his anchor. Call to him. Use his name." Makoto looked up at him in shock. How did he know…Umino grinned a secretive sort of grin. "I know you know his name. Call him. Draw him to you by any means necessary. Surround him in your touch—physical, mental, magical. It does not matter, as long as you anchor him here. Understand?"

Makoto nodded.

For the first time, a glimpse of the old Umino came through as he smiled gently and gripped her shoulder encouragingly. "Good." Then, it was gone, replaced by the cold scientist who held her love's life in his hands. Umino stood and looked to the door, his eyes calculating hundreds of factors in moments. "I will be back as soon as I can." Dark eyes turning back to her, he commanded her to "Keep him here."

"I will," Makoto promised.

Vow made, Umino hurried out of the office, closing the door firmly behind him.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Dr. Tekahashi stood before his Chemistry 300 class delivering what he considered to be one of his best lectures on the benefits of understanding the laws and limits of chemical sciences as displayed by those who came before. He relished in all the eager faces looking back at him, ready to get started. This was his special class, hand chosen by him to be here. No bored expressions, no "I'm doing this as a core, stop lecturing me!" students interrupting his flow. Only minds ready to be molded into the future of Japanese science and research. This was his utopia. "And once you understand the boundaries of natural law, all kinds of possibilities open to you!"

The classroom door burst open, breaking into the climax of his lecture. "Pardon me, Professor."

Dr. Tekahashi grit his teeth in annoyance. "Gurio-san," he ground out. This particular young man had _not_ been invited to his special class. Yes, Gurio Umino was considered the brightest mind to enter this University, Dr. Tekahashi was not so convinced. This _boy_ had too many outlandish ideas that put his careful constructed logic into a tizzy. Energy manipulators, magical harmonization, the idea that neurological impulses could be compatible with technological function! This young man's ideas were fit for a Manga, not science. Thus, to have said young man burst in unannounced and uninvited into _his_ classroom whilst he was lecturing put him in a foul mood. He would show this young man his place.

Gurio-san, for his part, was running about, grabbing empty beakers, vials of different chemicals, and the first aid kit.

"Gurio-san," Dr. Tekahashi said coldly. "What, pray tell, are you doing?"

"Supplies," was the short answer.

Dr. Tekahashi felt his ire rise at the rude retort. "Yes, well, we _are_ in the middle of class. I'm sure whatever _experiment_ you are working on can wait till then."

"No, it cannot," Gurio-san replied without missing a beat. He dashed to the open supply closet at the back of the room.

Dr. Tekahashi's spine stiffened. That was _his_ personal supply, open only to _his_ favored students! That unorthodox little whelp had no business going in there! "Gurio-san!" he snapped. "I said we are in the middle of class!"

Gurio-san popped his head out. "And _I'm _trying to save someone's life!" he snapped back, his eyes narrowed darkly, fixing the professor in his place with an authority that one so young should not carry. "If you would _please_ put your hubris on hold for a moment, I shall be out of your hair in two minutes! Till then, continue your lecture if you must!" He disappeared back into the closet.

The classroom was quiet. Every eyes was turned onto the sputtering professor, silently asking for an explanation. His specially chosen few had never seen him so put out of place. Dr. Tekahashi could not think of what to say. Impertinent boy!

The silence remained until Gurio-san left the room, his pockets bulging with multiple vials and two empty beakers in his hands. At the door, he turned and nodded. "Carry on," he commanded.

The professor did as told.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Makoto sat in silence stroking Seiya's face, Umino's words echoing through her mind. _"Call to him. Use his name...Surround him in your touch."_

The tears continued to slip from her eyes. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for him. Slowly, she leaned down until her forehead touched his. His skin was so cold. She took a deep breath, just drinking him in. This was not how she had imagined this moment. She had wanted to enter his office, see his smile, and be confident in his love for her. She would have given him the cookies. Let him eat one. He would make a teasing comment, perhaps about a non-existent char on the underside. Then she would know it was ok.

But that was not what was happening. She was leaning over his body—a body that used to be so warm. Oh, how she had loved staying in his arms. Terrian nights had been so chilly. He would hold her close as they looked up to the stars; he would introduce her to each by name. He had never treated her like the muscle. Every member of the Silver Alliance had only seen her as only the brutish daughter of the Jovian Line to be used for battle and little else. But he had seen more. He had taught her more. He had shown her more. He had _loved_ her.

A strangled sob rose in her throat. He had _loved_ her! And she had loved him. She still loved him! She would not lose him here! Closing her eyes against the tears, she whispered, "Seiryu?"

His breath hitched.

"Seiryu, please," she whispered again, her fingers moving of their own to stroke his hair. "Please, hear me. Seiryu?"

He titled his head back, a gasp breaking from his lips, drinking deep the air.

Makoto kissed his clammy forehead. It felt a little warmer. "Come back," she pleaded, her mind focused on him. She willed her soul to touch his. "Seiryu."

Something nudged her. Soft, delicate, distant, but it was there. She leaned into him, forehead to forehead, mind open, magic surging through her veins, and tears trailing from her eyes. "Please, Seiryu, beloved, please! Come back!"

It touched her again; a probing force reaching for her mind and a hand reaching for her arm.

Hope rose in her heart. Makoto focused on the pulse and tried…No! She succeeded! She needed to succeed! There was no try. There was win! She focused on the nudging, envisioned her mind touching his, searching for the light she knew would be there—his light, his aura, his soul. "Seiryu!"

His hand found her arm as magic surged between them. His eyes flew open as he gasped for air, his other hand coming up to hold her, desperate, like a drowning man cleaving to land. Grey eyes darted about, wild and distressed, anxiously searching for her. "Diana?" he breathed.

Makoto sobbed in relief. "Seiryu!"

"Diana," he whispered again, his eyes never stilling. "I can't," he panted, "I can't see you."

Makoto cradled his shaking body against hers, wrapping her arms around him protectively. "It's alright," she soothed. "Just feel me. Open your mind to me. I'll protect you."

He held her close, trembling, sweating, struggling to breath. "I can't," he wheezed. "The poison…"

"It won't hurt me," she assured him. Her soul rejoiced in the nearness of him. She could feel his light. He was holding it back even with the bond now open to them. A smile over took her as she released her magic to overtake him, to coax him to her, to her safety. "Hide in me."

It was an eternal moment of her magic hovering in his mind before she felt him respond. The gentle pulsing of his soul slipped through their bond. His body relaxed against hers as he found refuge in her light.

It was then that Umino returned. "You brought him back," he discovered with palatable relief.

Makoto nodded and continued to rock her lover in her arms.

Umino placed two beakers on the desk and began to pull vials of different chemicals from his pockets. His hands flew in a frenzy, grabbing this vial and that, mixing different levels of ingredients into each beaker. Makoto watched it all in silence, her mind focused solely on shielding her soul mate from the parasite raging through his blood. She could feel it trying to cross over, but its very make-up hindered it. It could never hurt one of the Silver Alliance Thus, it hovered on the edges, waiting to overtake its prey should he choose to leave his refuge.

Finally, Umino lifted the first beaker and swirled it about, mixing the contents and muttering, "Come on, come on, come on…" The liquid within turned a deep red. "Yes!" He set it down, then reached into his pocket as he turned to the two and knelt. "Lord Nephrite?" he called. "Can you hear me?"

Seiya stirred enough to turn his head to glance at Umino. "Anawin?" he wheezed. "Is that you?"

Umino nodded. "I've got the antidote, sire."

Seiya closed his eyes, sighing in relief. "Good."

Umino held up the object he had had in his pocket. It was a syringe. "I'm going to take some blood," he warned as he ripped open Seiya's shirt sleeve. "You'll feel a pinch."

Seiya nodded. Makoto tightened her hold on him. Umino felt about for the right vein, and then, on the count of three, pierced the skin. Seiya hissed. The ripples of pain rushed through their bond. That had hurt more than necessary; the poison was destroying him. "Hurry," Makoto pleaded.

Umino poured the taken blood into the beaker and swirled again. The red liquid turned green. Umino fished out a second syringe, dipped the needle into the liquid, and filled it. He tapped it against the glass until all the air bubbles were out and then knelt again. "Hold on, sire," he prayed.

He stabbed the needle into the exposed arm.

Seiya tensed, his teeth grit against the pain.

And then, they waited.

A heavy silence filled the room. Seconds ticked by like hours. Umino watched his liege with bated breath. It had to work. It. Had. To. Work!

Then, Seiya exhaled slowly, all tension visibly leaving him as he sank further into Makoto's arms. He did not move. Did not speak. Did nothing but lay there, breathing with grateful ease. Then, slowly, he sat up, heat and color already returning to his face. And he smiled. "Thank you, Anawin."

Umino jumped to his feet with a victorious whoop! "It worked!" he exclaimed. "I knew it would work! Ha ha!"

Seiya watched the young man dance about as the auras broke through the oppressive darkness that was his blindness. Sparks of electric green drew his grey eyes. Never had he been so happy to see her stormy essence dance across his senses. "Diana," he whispered as he cupped her face and brushed away the tears lingering there.

Makoto gripped his hand in response. "Seiryu," she sobbed, no longer able to hold back her tears. He was ok. She allowed him to pull her close as she cried openly before him. He was ok.

Umino missed the exchange, for once his celebration was complete, he returned to the task at hand. He sat down before CDT and began to type. "I am sending instructions to Prince Endymion's phone," he reported. "Hopefully, the prince's medical training will do the rest."

"Indeed," Seiya mused from the floor. He could feel his strength returning bit by bit.

Umino fished two more syringes from his pocket and taped them to the second beaker. He, then, caped the vital mixture and turned to his master. "If you would please."

Seiya waved his hand. A shadow portal formed next to the young scientist. "Be quick," he ordered. "Kunzite's powers are just as tainted. He will feel the effects of my channeling."

Umino thrust the beaker into the portal. "This is just a temporary fix," Umino said gravely, more to himself than to the room as the portal closed.

"What?" Makoto asked through her tears. She shot a betrayed look at Umino.

Seiya placed a comforting hand on her back. "The parasite was passed to Kunzite and myself through our bond with Tanzanite," he informed her. "The antidote must be given to him for the full healing to take place." Looking up at the young scientist, Seiya asked, "Umino?"

"Already on it, sire," Umino said, sitting back down to fulfill the unspoken command.

Makoto snuggled back into Seiya's chest, fresh worry filling her and passing through their bond into him. He stroked her hair soothingly as she had done for him not too long ago. "Do not fret," he said. "It will be ok."

Makoto nodded against him but did not speak. Today had been far too close a call for her liking.

Not wanting his love to be distressed, he looked around for something to distract her. It came to him in the form of a heavenly scent. A moment later, a green and pink bag was hovering just over her head. He reached for it, drawing Makoto's eyes. She sat up immediately, grabbing for the bag, but he pulled it away with a swift psychic tug. The bag came to his hands. He opened it with a mischievous grin. "Did you make these for me?" he asked sweetly.

Makoto blushed. "Yes," she confessed, feeling suddenly like a junior high student again.

Seiya leaned back against the wall as he pulled out a cookie and sniffed it, rumbling, "Mm, cinnamon." He took a grateful bite. Makoto waited anxiously for his opinion. He took his time chewing, savoring the taste. These were, by far, the best cookies he had ever had. He swallowed and licked his lips. Sensing her impatience, he purposefully waited an extra minute before he said, "These are good."

"Good?" she asked uncertainly.

He nodded. He could feel the disappointment she felt at his unimpressed demeanor. He grinned. "You should try them."

"I have tri—"

His lips closed over hers, cutting her off. The kiss was laced with the lingering essence of cinnamon and sugar. She melted into him. He pulled back after a minute or two, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. "See?" he said.

"Tickets and travel papers procured," Umino reported before Makoto could form a coherent response. "A car will be waiting for us in font of the Science Building in ten minutes. Plane leaves in one hour. We will make it just in time."

"Excellent." Seiya stood, testing his returned strength and finding it sufficient. Reaching down for his lovely soul mate, Seiya asked, "Kino Makoto, will you go to England with me?"

AN: And cut! Yeah! No one died! Yet...mwhahahahaha! Reviews are love!


	11. I'll Forget You

AN: Apologies for the wait. I confess I was a bit at a loss as to what was happening next. But, the writer's block is slowly unraveling. I hope you enjoy!

Never Gone

Chapter Ten:

I'll Forget You

Ami stared unseeingly into her cooling cup of tea. The early morning crowd mulled about around her, oblivious to the brooding foreigner sitting alone in the corner. It was not uncommon to see students of varying ethnicities in the shop, and Ami was a frequent visitor. Every morning, she would come in for a cup of tea, sit at the same corner table, and read. Thus, as she stared into the void, the world passed along without her.

She had not slept well. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw it—a sterile hospital room filled with machines beeping out a steady rhythm of life barely there. She would wake up hot and flushed, her heart racing and her mind spinning. And each time, she was filled with a sense of foreboding. Something was wrong; very, very wrong, but she could not figure out what it was.

She rubbed her head. The lack of sleep was making it hard to think. Her head was sore. She hoped the hot tea would help. The steaming beverage always cleared her mind. But, with all things today, it was not working. Everything was off; out of balance in a way, as if she was missing something very important. Something from the past? She sat back. Yes, the past _had_ been interfering with her life.

The pain in her head increased. She winced and rubbed her temples again, closing her eyes as she did so. She needed to think. No problem was too hard for her as long as she could focus.

The dreams were the key. When there was trouble, the mind often gave alerts in the most vulnerable states such as sleep. Warnings of danger would come in dreams. It happened with Rei. It seemed now it was happening with her. She replayed the dream in her mind. A hospital. She had been in a hospital. And then, the dream had shifted into the past.

The past…

She rubbed her temples harder; her head hurt.

What about the past? There was something in the past…someone…someone calling to her. She tried to focus. It had to do with the mirror. The mirror was important.

The dream was growing fuzzy. Her face scrunched in concentration. She needed this part to be clear. The hospital was so clear. Every detail was burned into her brain—the heart monitor, the IV, the bright lights, and the doctors. But the mirror was slipping away.

The past was slipping away.

"Ami?"

Ami jumped.

Ryo smiled apologetically. "Gomen," he said softly.

"Ryo-kun," Ami greeted in surprise. Ryo was not an early riser. Why was he here?

"May I sit down?" he asked, almost uncertain.

_Why is he so hesitant today?_ Ami wondered as she nodded and indicated the free chair across from her. Ryu gratefully sat down. He sat with his head down and his shoulders slumped. He was acting so nervous. What was wrong?

"Ami," he began, glancing up at her. "I know you probably don't want to talk about the other day."

_Other day?_ A memory from a few days prior rose in her mind. She had been coming in to have lunch with him. Something had happened.

"But I," he trailed off, gathered his thoughts, and then pressed on. "Ami, I just can't leave it at that." He placed a hand over hers and looked into her eyes, pleading. "I love you," he said firmly. "And I don't want us to fight."

Ami blinked. They _had_ had a fight. But she couldn't remember what about. She covered his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I don't want to fight either," she said slowly.

The relief was visible on his face, so open, so innocent, so warm and inviting. He had never been good at hiding his emotions. It was something she always loved about him. He was such a wonderful boyfriend. "Then you forgive me?" he asked in earnest.

Ami titled her head. "For what?" she asked. What had they been fighting about? Something about the past. Her head hurt so badly. She closed her eyes again and waited for the throbbing to die down. "Gomen," she whispered once the episode passed, taking all thoughts of the past with it. She reached for her tea with a smile. "It must be the stress of the exams, but I can't remember what the fight was about."

Ryo returned her grin. "Must not have been that important, then, right?"

"Hai," Ami confirmed. For a moment, she thought she saw something flash through his eyes, something dark, almost sinister, but she dismissed it as a trick of the light. Ryo was her perfect boyfriend—smart, caring, compassionate, and always willing to let her have her way. He never irritated her, never challenged her, and never questioned. He was truly the best.

She was so glad she had him.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Tamaki convulsed on the bed. Hiro was immediately at the glass, watching anxiously as his son gasped in pain and curled into a fetal position. The spell passed. Tamaki remained curled in on himself, an agonized expression on his face. Hiro slammed his fist against the glass pane in frustration, feeling the hollow void of his usefulness all to heavily. "Tamaki," he moaned.

On the other side, another name slipped into the sterile air, unheard by all save the poor soul suffering within.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

_"…Ami…"_

Ami looked up.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

Ami watched the crowd of café patrons, eyes narrowed, searching; for what, she was uncertain, but she could have sworn…

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said, turning back to him with a tired smile. "Just my imagination."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

"How long until you arrive in England?"

"Seven hours from now," Umino informed. He, Seiya, and Makoto were in the back of a black town car speeding down the highway towards the airport. "England is six hours behind us. It will be mid afternoonish when we arrive there, evening here."

Across town, in a small apartment, Mamoru paced anxiously in his living room, his attention riveted on the phone currently set on speaker mode. "And when will you reach Tamaki?"

"Hopefully the same evening, sire," Umino replied over the phone.

"Meaning, ideally, you should have the cure by tomorrow morning?" Kyouya asked. He was sitting on the couch, an icepack resting on his head. At first, he had refused the cold compress, but Minako had insisted and Mamoru had all but ordered. Thus, he sat, his dignity suffering as his beloved held the pack against his still feverish forehead.

There was a pause over the phone before Umino asked incredulously, "What is Lord Kunzite doing there?"

"My job," Kyouya growled back. His patience was growing increasingly thin.

"You should be resting!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "You are not my doctor."

"But, I am," Mamoru intervened before a fight broke out. He knew his general well enough to know the signs. Kyouya, like his persona of old, did not enjoy being out of control of the situation for an extended period of time. He would fight the decision.

True to his nature, Kyouya sat up, Minako following with the icepack. "With all do respect, sire,"

"Go to bed," Mamoru said firmly. "That's an order."

For a moment, it looked like the silver-haired young man would protest, but, with a heavy sigh, he stood, resigned to obey.

"Come on, baby," Minako cooed, wrapping an arm around his waist. She led him down the hall to her room. The door shut behind them a moment later.

"Thank you, master," Umino said.

"He's not going to like this," Mamoru replied, turning back to the conversation at hand. "Seiya is traveling with you, correct?"

In the car, Umino cast a furtive glance at Seiya who was currently drifting somewhere between awake and asleep cradled in Makoto's arms. The brunette did not mind in the least; in fact, she encouraged the behavior by messaging her lover's head. Umino resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Now was not the time for nonsense. "Yes, sire, and, before Lord Kunzite can use that as an argument, Lord Nephrite is currently sleeping and will most likely be asleep on the flight as well."

"Please stop being so formal, Umino," Mamoru pleaded for the third time since the call began.

"My apologies." His tone implied his lack of sincerity.

Mamoru rubbed his eyes. It was barely past noon, and he was already exhausted. It had been a long first half of the day. "When you arrive, you'll go straight to Tamaki?"

"Correct."

"And you'll administer the antidote?"

"That is the plan, yes."

"You sound hesitant," Mamoru noted. "What are you not telling me?"

There was a pregnant pause. In the silence, Mamoru's mind began to fear the worst.

"If my calculations are correct, Lord Tanzanite has been exposed to the poison for twelve hours now, or at least will have been by the time we arrive. That is a generous assumption at best. This poison is not designed for lengthy exposure. It is meant to kill and kill quickly." Umino paused once more, as if the news were too heavy to even speak. "I…know not what state he will be in when we arrive."

The hope drained from Mamoru's heart at those words. He sank into the couch under the weight of dread. He could not fathom the truth. He could lose Tamaki?

A warm hand—a touch physical, mental, and magical—drew him from his melancholy. Usagi, his lovely wife, squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "It will be ok," she whispered before bringing him close into the safety of her arms. "He'll be alright. Ami should be with him by now."

"We can only hope, your Highness."

Usagi giggled, breaking the tension. "Stop calling me that, Umino! I've known you since Junior High! It's so weird! I'm still me!"

"Of course, your Highness."

The two old friends shared a much needed laugh, knowing he had done that on purpose that time. "Umino," Usagi said after a moment, a though occurring to her. "Have you told Naru where you're going?"

Umino narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "No," he said.

"Why not?" Usagi gasped. "She needs to know!"

"Know what?" Umino asked. His tone turned dark as the repressed bitterness of years filled with watching his dear Naru fret and worry and fear for her dear friend passed before his eyes. "I will not lie to her. I'm not as good at that as you are."

Usagi took the words like a physical blow, stunned into silence and then shamed by the truth contained within.

Before any could reprimand his accusation, Umino said curtly, "I'll inform you when we land." And then, he ended the call.

Mamoru looked at his wife, feeling her shame. She had never wanted to cast Naru out of her life. But she could not tell her. It would have put her in danger. Usagi had only wanted to protect her friend. As a result, she had lost her.

"Usako."

Usagi stood quickly. "I'm going to call Ami to let her know what's going on."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Ami almost did not answer her phone. She was enjoying her momentary peace brought about by Ryo's presence. But her phone refused to be ignored. After the sixth insistent ring, she dug it from her purse and flipped it open. "Moshi moshi?"

There was a crackle of static followed by a distorted greeting.

Ami stood up. "Hold on, Usagi, I can't hear you." She smiled apologetically at Ryo before she maneuvered her way to the front door. The cool morning air greeted her as did a clearer signal. "Ok."

"You need to go back inside!" Usagi insisted.

"What? I can't hear you inside. The signal isn't very strong."

"But you need to stay with Tanzanite!" There was a strange urgency in Usagi's voice as she rambled on. "You need to stay with him until the others get there. Ok?"

Ami blinked in confusion. "Stay with…who? Usagi, what are talking about? Is everything ok over there?" Usagi was silent. For a moment, Ami thought she had lost the signal. "Usagi? Usagi? Moshi moshi?"

"You're not with Tanzanite?"

"With who?" Ami asked again.

"Tanzanite!" Usagi insisted.

"Why would I be with a mineral?" Ami asked with a laugh. Her friend was acting strange today.

"He's not a mineral."

"Yes, it is," Ami said. "It is in the same family as—"

"That's not the point!" Ami was taken aback by the force in her usually jovial friend's voice.

Ami frowned. Whatever this was, it was obviously important to Usagi. She glanced at her watch. She would have to leave for class soon. Patiently, she asked, "So what _is _the point?"

"The point is you're supposed to be with Tanzanite. Why aren't you with him?" All vehemence was replaced with quiet confusion and something more…fear? Ami was not certain.

But she was annoyed. Why was everyone being so insistent about her social interaction all of a sudden? First that guy from yesterday, now this. They had never cared about her social circle in England before.

Her head ache—the one that had been conquered by Ryo's loving company and a fresh cup of hot tea—was returning with a vengeance.

Thankfully, Ryo appeared in that moment to rescue her. "Ami, is everything all right?"

Ami covered the receiver. "Hai." She returned to the call. "Listen, Usagi, I need to go."

"No!"

"I have class," she insisted. "I'll call you when I get out and we can straighten this Tanzanite thing out, ok?"

"Ami! Ami, wai—"

Ami hung up. A sliver of guilt penetrated her heart at being so rude. But she was in no mood for nonsense. She had classes to attend and grades to repair. She had lost focus the last few weeks. It was time to reclaim some academic ground.

"What was that about?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

Ryo's eyes were narrowed. "It didn't sound like nothing."

Ami shook her head as she pocketed her phone. "Just Usagi being Usagi. She wanted to know something about minerals. I confess I was a bit confused. I'm sure it's nothing." At least, she hoped it was nothing. The urgency in Usagi's voice bothered her. What was so important about that mineral?

_"He's not a mineral!"_

_Dancing green eyes…lips twisting with laughter…loose curls falling in an unruly mass around his thin face…_

Her heart twisted.

Her head ached.

_…a mirror…something to do with a mirror._ She rubbed her temples with a groan.

"Ami?"

"I'm fine," Ami said. Ryo was not so convinced. Ami tried to wave him off with a smile. "Come on. Let's go to class."

She never saw the dark worry burning in the back of his eyes.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Usagi let the phone slip from her numb fingers. "Ami's not with Tanzanite."

"What?"

Usagi met Mamoru's startled eyes. "She sounded as if she didn't even know who he was."

The news crashed over Mamoru like a tidal wave, destroying what hope he had had left. He slumped over, his hands covering his face, running through his hair, balling into fists only to cover his face again as he tried desperately to comprehend. "It's over," he said. "It's over. He's dead."

"We don't know that," Usagi said.

"What else could happen?" Mamoru asked, jumping from the couch. Fear poured from him in waves as he paced back and forth. "They won't get there in time! Ami isn't there! Oh, _why_ didn't I bond them when they got here? Chikosu!" His agitation vanished with those words, replaced by an empty pain that echoed with failure. "I shouldn't have waited," he whispered. "Why did I wait?"

Usagi slowly walked to his side and took his hand, leading him back to the couch, where they sat. He drew comfort from her arms as he lamented his decision. "I wanted to do it right this time," he said. "There was never a formal bonding ceremony, not back then. My father's soldiers were chasing us. I had to find them and bond them as quickly as I could. This time…this time I wanted to do it right. I was so happy when they came back; I just didn't think…" He buried his face in her shoulder. "I didn't think this would happen."

"No one did," Usagi soothed as she stroked his hair.

"I shouldn't have waited." Mamoru cursed himself for his foolishness.

Usagi took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her. "What then?" she asked. "What would have happened had you reformed the bonds before this happened?"

"I could have done something," he said.

"You would have suffered the same fate." Her eyes grew serious, her tone firm, and her presence regal as she said, "Imagine; this parasite reaching the Golden Crystal, the Sacred Fires that birthed all magic. There was a reason the Terrian scientists were able to procure a vial of the most deadly biological weapon to ever be produced in the Silver Millennium."

Mamoru's eyes grew wide with understanding as her words sank in. "You?" he breathed.

Princess Serenity nodded. "There was a reason my mother forbade the use of that weapon. She _forbade_ it." Then, Usagi smiled through. She kissed her husband and pulled him close, her purifying light battling the darkness of his fears. "We will conquer this."

Lying there in her arms, he believed her.

AN: I am out of town next week, so the next installment will inevitably be delayed. But, anyway, reviews are love!


	12. The Truth Beneath the Rose

AN: Thank you all for your patience. Here is the next installment.

Never Gone

Chapter Eleven:

The Truth Beneath the Rose

The first thing Ryu felt when he woke up was a splitting head ache. The second was a feeling he thought he would never feel again. As he lay on his mat, staring into the air, he felt peace.

"Jadeite?"

Ryu shifted but did not turn to face the paper wall. "I'm here, love."

Beyond the barrier of white, Rei breathed a sigh of relief. "You're awake. I'm glad. I was worried."

"Don't be," Ryu replied. Silence lapsed between them; a comfortable silence devoid of unasked questions or shadowed intentions or threat denied. It was a silence that had not settled between them since the Silver Millennium. It was a silence to be relished. But, Ryu knew it was too much to hope for. He felt something stirring inside, a wave of uncertainty, apprehension, and fear coming from his master, and in an instant, he knew. "Something has happened to my brothers."

Rei hung her head. "Yes." In dulcet tones, she explained the situation.

Ryu sighed heavily. "Seems the threat of evil never ceases. By Terra, will we never have a moment to enjoy peace?"

Rei smiled to herself. "When Crystal Tokyo is established, we will have peace." _For a time,_ she mentally corrected, but she would not burden him with that. He would know soon enough.

"Crystal Tokyo?" Ryu inquired, keeping the tone of pillow talk alive.

"A future utopia," Rei answered. "The dream of the Silver Millennium reborn."

"Sounds wonderful." For a moment, Ryu allowed himself to imagine what such a world would be. A land the likes of which he and his brothers had dreamt about on so many nights when they should have been studying. How he longed for such a place now. But dreaming would have to wait. Setting his resolve, the newly revitalized Prince of the South sat up. "I must go to Endymion."

"You need to rest," Rei admonished from behind the wall.

"I am fine," he assured her.

Rei snorted. "Like hell you are. You undertook a mental battle only seen in legends! And despite what you may think, you are not invincible. So lay your carcass back down or so help me I'll make you!"

Ryu smirked. "There's that temper I love. I was worried it had cooled."

"I'll cool you," Rei grumbled.

Ryu chuckled at his fiancé's attitude. It truly was one of the things he loved most about her. Rei was the embodiment of passion, and sometimes, well, most times, that passion emerged as anger—anger for those she loved having been hurt. She was his beautiful fire maiden, the one who burned all who tried to play with her. His smirk grew. Of course, fire could not burn another fire; it could only join it. _Two weeks,_ he told himself. _Less than two._ He would wait. "Where is Kuzon?" he wanted to speak with his loyal servant before leaving.

The comfortable silence grew heavy. "In his room," Rei confessed. "He hasn't left it since…you know."

Ryu sat back at the news, an unnamable mix of resignation, disappointment, and concern washing through him. He had hoped that, perhaps, the truth of his servant's Millennial fate had been a devise of the shadows to torment him. But, Kuzon's absence whispered the truth. His servant would never have been far had it been a lie.

"Ryu?"

"Hn?"

Rei hesitated for only a moment. "What happened? My grandfather will not speak to me. I can't get him to leave his room. He's not eating. I'm worried."

Ryu leaned back against the paper wall. How could he tell her? She needed to know, but it would break her heart. He steeled his nerves. "It's the guilt," he said.

"Guilt?" Rei asked, disbelief lining her voice. "For what?"

"For what happened yesterday. It was yesterday, correct?" Rei acknowledged that it was. "Yes, for yesterday," Ryu affirmed.

"I don't understand," Rei said. "Yesterday was not his fault."

"No," Ryu breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. "It wasn't."

But…it was.

"Ryu."

Ryu focused on the threads of his pants, preparing his story, choosing his words with care. "Do you remember our last night together? Do you remember what I said?"

Rei did not answer. She did not have to.

"The Jadeite you met upon the battle field was the darkness of the universe given life. It was the fire that burned to destroy. It consumed all that I was and all that I loved, leaving only the filth of my soul to thrive as master of my heart for, oh, so many long years. When you freed me in the cave, I returned to myself."

Rei remembered that moment all too clearly. The moment before her fires consumed him; his clear blue eyes—free of malice and hate—watching her with eternal love and gratitude; his words echoing through her heart…_Thank you._ She looked longingly at the shadowy outline of his form. He was so close yet so far. Cursing weakness, she touched the paper just above his shoulder. "Is that why?" she whispered. "Is that why you denied yourself reincarnation?" She felt him start. "Yes, I knew. The Sacred Fire was dimmer after that day."

"Yes, my love," he confessed. "I stayed in limbo. I was afraid. I had been trapped for so long; I did not know how to be free. And I knew the darkness was not done with me. Beryl would not kill me. She feared freeing me. She knew the battle would turn against her if I awoke and returned Terra's magic. She knew the celestial magic was much weaker without the Millennium. She was certain of victory even as you arrived." He smiled at the memories now free of the film of loathing; memories of his beloved battling valiantly against his youma. "I was so proud of you."

"Arigato," Rei whispered bashfully, blushing under his praise. She quickly returned to the topic at hand. "The Shittenou; they never awoke because you were enslaved."

"Yes," Ryu said. "And Endymion was still trapped within his own fears and uncertainties. His magic was stunted because of it, thus, the fate of our planet was left to the young court of the once great Princess of the Moon."

"That's not fair," Rei judged.

"Fate never is," Ryu agreed.

"At least I know why now," Rei continued. "So, what does this have to do with my grandfather?"

Ryu grew silent. It was the moment of truth. He _had _to tell her. He closed his eyes, as if blocking out the world would detach him from the truth. But no amount of denial could wipe away the memory of his dearest servant and most loyal friend staring up at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief. Pain stabbed at his heart. How he wished it were not true. The words were hollow in his mouth and thick with pain as he spoke them into the air. "Your grandfather betrayed me."

It was quiet for only a moment before Rei reacted.

"What!" Rei shrieked.

Ryu winced. "He told Beryl about the mission, down to the very location of our espionage."

"No!" Rei snapped. "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie about this?" Ryu countered, the sheer force of the betrayal stirring him to the fight.

"I don't know!" Rei was yelling now. "But it can't be the truth! My grandfather would never do that! I refuse to believe that! I will not believe it!"

"I don't want to believe it either, but it happened!" Ryu said. "I was there! I saw it!" His emotions rushed out of him, and he slumped against the wall, burdened with the pain. "I saw it," he said again, his voice tired yet thick with denial. "Kami, how I wish it weren't so, but he knew. I saw it yester in his eyes even as the shadow cursed him. I saw the truth. He knows. I know."

Rei shook her head. She refused to believe it. But, she could not deny the truth in his voice, or worse, the agony of his soul drifting through their bond. "But…why?"

"I wish I knew," Ryu whispered.

"What…" Rei swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Her grandfather was a traitor. Traitors were not tolerated. "What will happen to him?"

"Endymion will judge him."

"What?" Rei nearly whimpered."Why him? Why not the Order?" The Order was no more lenient than a monarch; stricter, in fact, when dealing with traitors, but there was mercy to be found and penance in place of death.

"Kuzon is a citizen of Terra," Ryu said. "He betrayed the Golden Throne, not the Order. Thus, it is the Heir of Terra who will judge him."

"But, he could die!" Rei exclaimed. "No! Please, Suzaku!"

Ryu closed his eyes at the sound of his name passing from her lips laced with such sorrow.

"He's all I have! I nearly lost _you_, I can't lose him! Please! Let this be a trial of the Order! Please!"

"Rei."

"He would be given asylum. He could work for his penance!"

"Rei."

"I will not let you take my grandfather from me!"

"Hecate!"

Rei's next threat stuck in her throat. She could feel Ryu's penetrating gaze through the paper.

"Do you trust Mamoru?"

Rei trembled beneath the question. Ryu did not ask her if she trusted Endymion, a monarch she had never truly known. He asked if she trusted her _friend_. She swallowed her fears. "Yes."

"Then trust him to do what is right," Ryu replied. "If we are to establish the dream of the Silver Millennium, we must bring justice to the past. I do not believe any more than you do that his sins were intentional. There are unknowns to this tale that only Kuzon can tell. And he _will_ be allowed to speak. I swear to you."

Rei nodded but remained silent. Her emotions were in disarray. She did not trust herself to continue on the subject. She would, however, trust.

"Now," Ryu said softly, "I need to go. Mamoru needs me." Ryu began to change into fresh clothes. As he was tying his shoes, he heard Rei giggle.

"Hey, Ryu?"

"Yes, my dear?" Ryu asked.

"We just had our first fight."

Her words sank in bringing with them a rush of amusement that had caused her to laugh and now drew the same sound from him. Life was beginning to settle in around him again. Yes, there was darkness, but he was beginning to see, for the first time in millennia, that peace was more powerful than the darkness, and life grew in the moments between that peace and the darkness.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

It was getting late. Dinner was getting cold. Umino should have been home hours ago. Naru sat at her kitchen table, staring at her cell phone, confused and frightened. How such a simple answer could throw her entire world into chaos she would never know. Still, those three words were the key that unlocked her deepest fears. Why would he tell her this? Why wouldn't he tell her? She wanted to know where he was. So why? She read the message again, hoping it was a lie. But there they were, cold, unfeeling, so unlike him. What was happening to her koi?

She clutched the cell phone in trembling hands and prayed for strength. She knew what she had to do. She stood and retrieved her keys.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Umino sighed heavily as he closed his phone. "I'm sorry, Naru," he whispered.

London was in full swing. The late afternoon crowd was bustling about in this rare time of sunshine. Umino watched it all from the hotel balcony, his mind elsewhere. After landing, Seiya's strength had relapsed. They headed for a hotel near the St. George hospital so he could rest. Makoto had lain down with him, refusing to leave his side even for a second. That had been a few hour ago.

Umino was growing impatient. The longer they waited, the worse Tanzanite got. But he could not risk Lord Nephrite as well. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Usagi had left them a message concerning Ami's absence. This predicament was getting more and more complicated. And, on top of all of that, his beloved Naru was worried about him. He did not have the heart to explain. How could he? It would ruin her. He did not wish to pull her into this new world no matter how fulfilling it was to know the truth. He was now a part of the war. He did not want her to be in it either. Yet, he could not deny her the right to know. Thus, he passed the decision to another. Some would call it the coward's way out. He saw it as the logical choice. Usagi would know how to handle this. Either she would tell Naru the truth, or she would lie. Plain and simple.

Umino looked up at the sun slowly traveling across the sky heading for the horizon. Time was against them. They would have to move. Soon.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

"Are you going to call Usagi back?"

Ami shook her head.

"Why not?" Ryo asked.

"Why does it matter?" Ami asked with a shrug. "If it were important, she would have called me back by now."

"I'm not so certain," Ryo replied. "It sounded urgent."

Ami shook her head. "I am sure it was nothing more than a misunderstanding. I mean, I think it's a misunderstanding." She frowned. "Usagi is prone to drama, but she has not…it has been a while. I thought she grew out of it." Her frown deepened. Something nagged at the back of her mind; something pressing, pulling, urgent. Her eyes grew distant. "Tanzanite."

"What was that?" Ryo asked, a touch of alarm in his voice.

Ami tilted her head, a vision from a dream surfacing. "Stay with Tanzanite," she whispered, recalling the earlier conversation. A mirror materialized like a mirage before her mind's eye. She reached out as if to touch it. "Stay until the others arrive."

"Ami?"

She needed to find a mirror.

"Ami!" Ryo grabbed her shoulders.

The vision broke. Ami blinked, confused. "Hm?"

"What others?" Ryo asked insistently.

Ami laughed. "Now _you're_ talking nonsense."

Ryo was not so amused. "You said 'Stay with Tanzanite until the others arrive.'"

"Oh, that's just what Usagi said," Ami said, waving it off. "Come on, I want to get some dinner before the cafeteria gets too crowded." Ami began to walk away but stopped short when Ryo did not follow. "Ryo?"

Ryo was watching the sun begin to set. A shadow was cast across his eyes. "Go on," he said, distracted. "I need to do something." He trotted off before she could reply.

Ami frowned. What was with everyone today? They were all acting so weird. She shrugged and turned back to her trek. Things would look better in the morning.

Now, if only she could find that mirror.

To Be Continued...

AN: I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love.


	13. Slipped Away

AN: Here we go.

Never Gone

Chapter Twelve:

Slipped Away

_"Pardon me."_

_ Anawin was startled out of his focus by a sweet voice that inspired all sorts of mischief in his heart. He looked up and his breath caught—though he knew that to be scientifically impossible._

_ And yet the vision of loveliness—a tortuous vixen he would have to expel from his thoughts immediately for she was wrecking havoc on his logic—looked at him with a blush as red as her hair and said with all the elegance of nobility, "Forgive the intrusion, my lord, but I fear I have lost my way. Could you direct me to Lord Nephrite's lecture hall?" _

_ He would later ponder the night away on his next course of action. But, in that moment of weakness, he set aside his experiment, straightened his glass, and said, "Of course. Allow me to escort you, least you misplace your way once more."_

_ Her smile lit the dim laboratory, and Anawin knew he was in danger of being lost forever. "You are most gracious, my lord."_

_ "Please," he said with a regal bow, "I am not a lord. I am Dr. Anawin Hardizen of the King's Scientists."_

_ "A pleasure, doctor." She dipped into a low curtsy. "I am Lady Nekocha of Everbrin."_

_ Straightening, she took his arm, and the fates smiled at their success. _

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Naru stood outside Usagi's apartment, trying to muster the courage to enter. She had thought—or, more had _hoped_—her anger would fuel her, but as she drew near the apartment of her once closest friend, she could not stop the fires of rage from dwindling into uncertainty and fear. She had not spoken to Usagi since that day so long ago; that dreadful night when she had chased Usagi almost to the heart of town to beg her not to fight. But, when she had caught up to the girl she had thought she knew, she saw something that astonished her. Strength. Resolve. And determination. This was not the Tsukino Usagi she had grown up with. The woman standing in front of her was something more; something ancient and powerful and so beyond her comprehension that Naru could not help feeling insignificant before her. It was in that moment that Naru had realized that Usagi was now far beyond her reach.

The next day, she had gracefully bowed out of their friendship and watched from afar as Usagi moved on with her friends—the Senshi—into mystery and fantasy, leaving her in reality. She had been alright. After all, she had Umino. He had been so strong during those times. The bumbling, fumbling fool who chased after her and Usagi's attention during Junior High was replaced by a young man with responsibilities. He worked hard to make her happy; to prove that he could compete with a lost friendship that still made her sad; and that he could do far more to protect her than Sailor Moon—and, he would recall with vehemence and a flush of embarrassment, Tuxedo Umino—ever could. He knew the man he needed to become, and slowly, bit by bit, as High School disappeared into University, he became that man.

But now, that man was being swallowed up by the same cloud that took away her best friend. She did not know how, she did not know why, but she did _know_. And she would not stand for it. Not this time.

Gripping her cell phone, she reached up to knock on the door.

"Excuse me."

Naru stopped abruptly, her knuckles barely brushing the wood.

A young man with unruly blond hair stood next to her with an apologetic smile. The apology faded into surprise then astonishment before settling on delight.

For Naru's part, she was caught up in a sudden rush of déjà vu. He was so familiar. She was certain she had seen him somewhere before. This in itself was strange, for, except Usagi and her friends, there were not many blonds in Japan. Thus knowing she had seen him more than once in the country of dark hair was a rare occurrence indeed.

_But blond hair was not so rare in the Golden Halls_, she reminded herself.

Then she blinked in confusion. Golden Halls? Where had that come from?

And where had she seen him before?

The door opened. "Ryu, what are you—Naru!" Mamoru's rebuking tone melted away in surprise and was quickly replaced with formal invitation. "Good evening. Won't you come in?"

"Hai," Naru answered weakly and quickly walked in.

Over her head, Mamoru hissed, "You should be resting."

Ryu threw his hands up in defense, insisting, "I'm fine." He brushed past Naru into the apartment, asking, "Where is everyone?"

"Not here," Mamoru answered cryptically.

"Why not?" Ryu asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Mamoru replied. "Usagi!"

"Hai!" Usagi called from the kitchen.

"Naru's here!"

There was a clanking of some pots, followed by the _swish_ of house shoes against the tile. Usagi appeared from around the corner, a bright smile on her face and a dish towel in her hands. "Naru!" she greeted cheerfully. "Welcome! Come in! Would you like some tea?"

"Where's Umino!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. The apartment fell silent at the sudden declaration. Naru flushed; that had been very rude of her, but she could not help it. The déjà vu man, Mamoru's hospitality, and Usagi greeting her like they were still as close as ever—it was all too familiar! Her nerve was slipping away. She needed to remember why she was here. Her soul mate was disappearing into Usagi's secret world, and she needed to stop it. Thus, in a dire effort to save her cause, she had spoken.

And she could not stop, not until her case was heard. She opened her cell phone and held it up, Umino's text displayed for all to see. "He never stays out without telling me first," she said, her eyes flashing as the anger returned. "But this time, he said one thing. 'Go ask Usagi.' Now why would he tell me that if his disappearance didn't have something to do with Sailor Moon?"

Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but Naru held up her hand, cutting her off. "Yes, I know you're Sailor Moon. I've known since Junior High. I mean, how could I not? You were always running off whenever there was danger and showing up to school tired and…and hurt! And disappearing into your mysterious new life, and I was fine with that! It made you happy! I was scared _and_ worried but proud! And perfectly ok with it! Until you dragged Umino into this!" Her voice grew louder, the hurt of years of wondering—wondering why Usagi had to be the one to fight, why so many people were trying to kill her, _why_ she didn't trust their friendship enough to tell her!—building in her heart. "That's where I draw the line! I refuse to lose him too! So give him back!"

And then, she cried. Hot tears broke from her eyes and streaked down her face. She scrubbed violently at them, more embarrassed than she could ever be, but she had spoken, and the words could not be taken back. She would never take them back. She sniffled back her sobs and squared her shoulders, determined to see this through. Looking Usagi in the eyes, she said, "Please, just tell me where he is."

"He's doing his duty."

Kyouya leaned against the hallway, Minako behind him, her hands up in an 'I give up' manner. "Sorry, Mamoru," she said.

"Does no one listen to me?" Mamoru sighed.

"Of course not," Kyouya said. He turned his intense silver eyes onto Naru. He had little patience for nonsense. It was evident in his tone. "Umino is doing is duty," he reiterated as he pushed off the wall. "And if you love him, as you claim, you would let him."

"Duty?" Naru gapped. "What duty?" Turning to Usagi, she pleaded, "He's just a scientist."

"He's more than that," Kyouya said.

"Kyouya," Mamoru cautioned.

"She's here," Kyouya said. "She might as well know."

"Kunzite, please," Usagi intervened. But it wasn't Usagi. Though she looked the same, Naru knew that the person speaking was that ancient mysticism that had replaced her friend. "We will handle this."

The mysticism seemed to be in all of them, for Kyouya stood straighter and bowed—he _bowed_—his head in acknowledgment and acceptance of the command.

The ancient and powerful Usagi turned to the grieving, confused girl and said, "Let's have some tea." She shared a meaningful look with Mamoru. He understood her intention and his role in it. Taking Naru's hand, Usagi led her into the kitchen, Mamoru following close behind.

Naru sank into a chair, numb and a little cold.

Mamoru lingered in the doorway behind her.

Usagi began to prepare the tea. "Kyouya is right," she said a few minutes later as she placed the pot of hot water on the table. She returned a moment later with two cups. "You do deserve to know what's going on." She poured Naru a cup.

Naru let the tea steep for a moment. It smelled wonderful. A grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she remembered the Usagi of old who could burn water. Now, she was a proficient host. How things had changed. "I don't want to know," she said. "I just want him back."

Usagi sighed heavily. "That is the difficulty," she confessed.

Mamoru quietly came up behind Naru.

"Umino's duty is wrapped very tightly in the details."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked, looking up from the tea cup.

Usagi closed her eyes. She had never wanted this to happen, and yet…She looked up at her old friend. And yet, she somehow knew it was inevitable. "It's better if we show you."

Mamoru placed both his hands over Naru's eyes. Naru gasped in shock as the golden glow of Mamoru's magic washed over her mind.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

The hospital was in full swing. The doctors and nurses rushed about, taking care of patience coming and going, looking after those in residency, and praying for those who may not leave at all. The Intensive Care Unit was especially tense this evening. Dean Yukino was still sitting in the waiting area, desperate for a change—any change—in his son's condition. The doctors were at a loss as to what was wrong. He was not responding to any treatment, and his vitals were steadily declining. If they did not figure it out soon, he would die. But none of them had the heart to tell the Dean.

In the midst of all of this, no one noticed the thin vapor misting through the ventilation. No one thought it strange that an epidemic of fatigue suddenly took the staff. And no one complained as one-by-one the doctors and nurses, patience and visitors dropped into a deep sleep.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Umino leaned against the balcony railing, breathing deep the chilly evening air.

It was time.

He turned away from the city.

Makoto and Seiya stood in the doorway, watching him.

"Ready?" Seiya asked.

Umino nodded. "Let's go save Lord Tanzanite."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

The apartment was quiet, as if holding its breath in anticipation. Minako cuddled with Kyouya on the couch. Ryu stood in the kitchen doorway, watching. Mamoru and Usagi sat at the table, holding hands and waiting, as Naru processed the new information rushing through her brain.

She cradled her head between her hands and groaned. "Wow," she said, blinking back into reality. "That was…" She shook her head and blinked again. "Wow."

"Are you ok, Naru?" Usagi asked uncertainly.

"I am perfectly fine, Princess," Naru said offhandedly. Then, her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth, looking at Usagi and Mamoru as if for the first time, the realization of the moment sinking in fully. "You!" she said before covering her mouth again. "You're a princess!"

Usagi smiled and nodded.

"And you're a prince!" Naru said in astonishment. "The Prince of Terra. Of Earth! Ah! My Prince!" She jumped up and bowed. "Your majesty! Um…wait, no…oh, this is so weird!" And then, she laughed.

And Usagi laughed.

They laughed together like they had as children. It was a laughter that brought the promise of healing and the restoration of their friendship.

Usagi led Naru into the living room, where Naru was reintroduced to the men she had once known so well, giving hugs to both and nearly-but-catching-herself-just-in-time-because-it-was-not-proper-now bowing to Minako. Minako laughed, and they hugged. Then, once Naru was settled onto the couch, Usagi began to fill in the gaps, explaining what was going on now and why awakening her memories so was essential to her understanding fully the necessity of having Umino with them. When the once and future monarch was done, she waited for Naru's reaction.

"So, Lord Tanzanite is in trouble?" Naru asked for the sake of clarification.

Usagi nodded. "He has been infected."

"With what?" Naru asked. "Certainly nothing of this era could cause such harm."

"That's just it," Mamoru said. "It's not of this era."

"You don't mean," Naru trailed off, unable to say it just yet. She was still not used to being part of a generation of reborn nobility privy to knowledge unknown to millions. It was both exhilarating and unnerving at the same time.

"Something of the Silver Millennium is causing this," Minako confirmed.

"Do you know what?" Naru asked.

"A Mercurian Bio-Weapon," Kyouya growled. "Developed to attack Terrian magic."

"A bio-weapon," she whispered, her eyes suddenly growing wide. Something was triggered within her newly awakened memories. A moment later, she gasped. "Loki!"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Loki smirked as he watched the mortals fall. They would not remember sleeping. It would be as if the day passed in a blur. Nothing truly new. They would all return to their homes and continue the mundane routine of their existence, none the wiser to his intervention. That was the beauty of his trickery. It was undetectable.

He waited for the vapor to fade before walking into the ICU, his eyes intent on his target.

Tanzanite lay helpless on the hospital bed. Loki growled when he saw him, the determination of his soul like a grating upon the evil scientist's nerves. _Foolish Terrian_, he scoffed. _You should just accept your fate and die. _

Tanzanite grimaced and rolled his head back, fighting even now, calling….calling….calling to the one soul that could hear him.

Loki's anger spiked. "She can't hear you!" he spat in Tanzanite's face, his hot breath puffing like steam. Slowly, he straightened, reigning in his anger with the thought of victory. "She will never hear you. Not after this." He removed a syringe from his pocket. It was filled with a red liquid that hissed even within its confines of metal and glass. Loki savored the moment, the crux of his conquest over his enemy. Looking down at the prone warrior, he gloated, "Now, my _Lord_ Tanzanite, time to die." He raised the syringe over his head.

"Hey!"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

"Loki?" Ryu repeated. In looking around the room, he seemed the only one unfamiliar with that name. He looked to his liege for answers. "Who—"

"Usagi!" Naru cut him off. "Our Junior High Year Book. Do you have it?"

"Hai. In my room."

Naru jumped up and hurried down the hall, Usagi following close behind. They located the it on the bottom of the bookshelf. Naru opened the book onto and hurriedly flipped through its pages, muttering, "Where? Where? Where?"

"Who are you looking for?"

"Loki!" Naru said. "He went to school with us."

"Nani?" Usagi gasped in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Naru said. She stopped and stared at the page, haunted by the face staring back at her. "I will never forget his face." The face that leered at her right before killing her. She stood and handed the book to Usagi, pointing, "He was always there."

Usagi's eyes went wide. "No."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Makoto leapt into motion even as the strange assailant lunging for Tanzanite halted his assault. She burst through the glass door, fist raised, but stumbled to a halt at the face that greeted her. "Ryo?"

AN: Yes. Another cliff hanger. Mwhahahaha! Wrapping it Up. Two, maybe three chapters left. Reviews are love.


	14. Never Too Late

AN: Happy New Year, everyone.

Never Gone

Chapter Thirteen:

Never Too Late

Ryo did not hesitate. As Makoto watched in horror, shock slowing her movements, he stabbed the syringe into Tanzanite's leg. The red liquid disappeared into his bloodstream.

And Tamaki arched into a silent scream that ripped through every soul that could hear him.

Seiya grabbed his head, stumbling into the wall in shock.

Ami awoke from a turbulent sleep, her heart racing, her body trembling, and white hot tears streaming from her eyes as that tortured scream echoed in her mind.

And across the world, Kyouya cried out in response to his brother's pain.

Ryo grinned. His job was done. He pushed past Makoto.

"Wait!" The brunette chased after him, but a thick mist rose up, blocking her view.

As he disappeared into the mists, Ryo could not help the thrill running through his veins. This was it; his ultimate victory! That damned Terrian would be dead in mere minutes, his bond-brothers soon to follow. The mist would work its magic on Jupiter's mind. She would never remember him. And Ami would finally be his. It was all coming together according to his superior Mercurian planning. His grin widened.

_Crack!_

An explosion of pain ripped the grin from his face. He tumbled backward in shock. Hot blood spewed from his nostrils as his attacker appeared from the shadows. Ryo's eyes widened in shock and then fear as those familiar eyes, still shielded by thin-rimmed glasses, focused their eternal hatred solely on him. Anawin pulled his fist back and struck again.

Ryo's concentration broken, the mists fell away, no longer under his command.

Anawin's fists flew with a vengeance. Each blow landed with a satisfying crunch as flesh met yielding flesh. Soon, his murderer of old was on the ground, staring up at him, a plea of mercy already upon his lips. Anawin stood over him, fists clenched and raised and dripping with blood as he heaved hot breath through his clenched teeth. "Hello, Loki," he spat.

"Hardizen," Loki gasped by means of a reply. "So, you're back."

Anawin stooped down and lifted the fallen scientist by his lapels and snarled, "With a vengeance."

"Anawin, enough," Nephrite ordered.

"But," Anawin protested, taking his eyes off his enemy for only a moment.

A moment was all Loki needed. He brought his hand up, summoning his magic, ready to counterattack.

Invisible bonds trapped his wrist, pulling it back. Similar chains trapped his other limbs, pinning him to the floor.

Seiya stood with Makoto's help, his eyes narrowed in concentration, his hand raised. "I said enough."

"How?" Ryo spat, struggling against the magic holding him down. "You should be no better off than _him_!" He jerked his head to Tamaki, lying deathly still on the hospital bed.

Seiya leaned into Makoto's embrace. The warrior of Jupiter tightened her hold on him, both supporting and taking support as she watched the man she had once trusted with the heart of her friend with confusion and betrayal.

Umino stepped over his foe, hissing as he went, "You never understood the powers of the bonds."

Ryo laughed. "Neither do you, you magicless wretch!"

Umino stopped; his spine stiffening at the insult even as pain rippled through his eyes. He nearly turned back had his master not spoken.

"See to Tanzanite," Nephrite said, his voice soft with understanding yet firm with authority.

Umino closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and released the anger. When he opened his eyes, Anawin was ready to work. He hurried to Tanzanite's bedside, CDT already forming to aid him.

"You won't save him," Loki cackled from the floor.

"Be silent," Nephrite said. With a wave of his hand, he bound Loki's tongue. The captive scientist was hoisted into the air, his arms twisting behind his back and his legs locking. He hovered behind as Nephrite and Jupiter joined Anawin in the glassed in room.

"How is he?" Nephrite asked.

Anawin was typing furiously on the crystal keyboard; his brow frowned in concentration; and desperation on his face. "Not good," he said. "Whatever that _bastard_ did made it worse. I…I…" He looked up gravely. "I don't know what this is."

Loki's frame bounced as he chuckled against his gag.

Anawin glared at his nemesis. Memories of days gone by when the Mercurian ambassadors scrutinized Terra's sciences surfaced in his mind. He recalled the hubris of each as they looked down their long noses at his life's work, picking it apart as if it were childish to even think that Terrains could comprehend the mysteries of the universe. The frustration and anger he felt then was fresh in his mind even now as he was faced with the same situation: a battle of Terrian Intelligence against Mercurian Intelligence. But this time, lives were on the line. And he felt just as lost now as he had then.

"Anawin." Anawin blinked out of his memories. The heat of his emotions was evident in his eyes.

Nephrite captured his young ward's gaze. Patient to hold his focus, the great warrior of the west gripped Anawin's shoulder firmly. "Focus," he said. "You can do this."

Anawin lifted his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face. "The poison is of a different blend," he said. "It is of a higher concentration of chemicals. I can figure it out, but it will take time."

"How much time?"

Anawin turned pained eyes onto Tanzanite, the dreamer who had motivated the scientist so many times. When he had sworn it was impossible, Lord Tanzanite would convince him otherwise. He _could_ _not_ fail here. Yet, the truth could not be withheld. Voice seeping through in barely a whisper, he said, "More time than we have."

"We can make time," Nephrite assured.

"How?"

"Mercury," Nephrite said simply.

The truth of the revelation brought a rush of hope to the trio. "Sailor Mercury. Of course!" Anawin leapt into action. "She can anchor his soul to earth while I work. Perfect!" He immediately began searching the draws around the bed and under the machinery for syringes while using his cell phone—still linked to CDT—to scan Tanzanite's body, taking X-Rays, readings, etc…

Jupiter lowered her voice so that only Nephrite could hear. "Where _is _Ami?"

Nephrite spread his senses, searching for the Mercurian guardian. To his shock, she was not in the hospital.

And Loki was laughing again.

Jupiter spun around, her temper flaring. "What's so funny?"

Loki simply smirked.

Jupiter's eyes widened as the horrible truth sunk deep. Then, her eyes sharpened like daggers as she grabbed him by the collar and hissed, "What did you do to her?"

"Makoto," Nephrite cautioned.

Jupiter turned, her fist still twisted in his shirt, and said, "Ami isn't here. That doesn't make sense. If she remembered like the rest of us, she would be here, but she's not! Meaning only one thing." Glare returning to the grinning traitor, she hissed, "_He_ did something!"

Nephrite covered Jupiter's fist, urging her to relinquish her hold. She submitted to his will. She stepped back, allowing him to take command. This was, after all, a Terrian matter. Nephrite "eyed" Loki over for a long moment before speaking. "I do not suppose you will tell us what you have done."

Loki sneered at him.

Nephrite sighed heavily and shook his head. "Thought as much." He placed his hand over Loki's eyes and, with a burst of power, invaded his mind. His search was swift, made easy through the shock of his captive and driven by necessity. The more he used his magic, the quicker the poison would regain control. Thankfully, the information was easy to attain, and he soon retreated back into his own mind and the safety of his soul-bond.

The new twist of information swirled through his mind. Loki's plan, in full detail, was imprinted in his brain forever. It was sinister, cruel, truly… "Barbaric," he whispered.

"What?" Jupiter asked.

"The bio-weapon is attacking Tanzanite's bond with Sailor Mercury," Nephrite said. Grey eyes—physically dead yet soulfully alive—swayed with dread as he said, "She is forgetting him."

Jupiter's eyes widened slowly. That could not be true. How could it? Could something really do so much damage? Anger shot through her veins. "No!" she snapped. Turning on her heel, she stormed down the corridor.

"Jupiter!" Nephrite called after her. "Where are you going?"

Jupiter turned, her eyes hot with fury. "I'm going to make Ami remember."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Back in Japan, Minako was holding Kunzite, shaken by his sudden and unexpected relapse. Even as he insisted he was alright, that it was just a moment, she refused to let go of him.

Mamoru was pacing the length of the living room, his eyes dark and brooding as he processed all that had been revealed. Ami's boyfriend, a man they had trusted, was the cause of all of this. He had destroyed the Terrian defenses in the past and was now assassinating the Shittenou one by one. And Ami was not answering her phone.

He stopped by the open window. The night was clear; he could see the moon shining. It was almost full. One more week. He narrowed his eyes. He would make sure his men saw the full moon. Turning sharply, his countenance changed. Endymion captured the attention of the room with one commanding gaze. "We are leaving."

"My lord?" Jadeite asked.

"Kunzite," Endymion addressed his shield barrier. "Can you teleport us?"

Kunzite nodded and stood. He could feel Minako's worried eyes following him. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly before walking to the center of the room to begin his spell. They would need room for this.

"Jadeite."

"Yes sir?" Jadeite was eager for his orders, ready to prove himself.

"Go back to the Temple."

His face fell.

"That's an order," Endymion said

Jadeite's disappointment was palatable.

"Endymion." It was Serenity. She walked up to him and took his hand. "Where are you going?"

"To England," Endymion said. "I am going to put a stop to this."

"But Anawin said," Serenity began.

"We know who we are fighting now," Endymion said. "There is no reason for me not to intervene now. And I refuse to sit by and wait for my men to die." He looked up at Kunzite, his words holding a regret that ran deeper then the present situation. "Not this time."

Serenity nodded in understanding. Squeezing his hand, she said, "I'm coming with you."

Endymion looked to protest but thought better of it. He simply nodded and smiled, squeezing her hand in return.

"Nani?" Jadeite exclaimed.

"If Serenity is going, so am I," Venus said firmly. She joined the group in the middle of the room. Kunzite cocked an eyebrow at her. "I have to protect her," Venus said by way of an explanation; they both knew that was not entirely true. But Kunzite would not argue with her.

"Unbelievable," Jadeite grumbled and crossed his arms in indignation.

"Ano." Naru stood on the outskirts of the group, feeling a little out of place. Even with her memories, she knew she was not fully one of them. They were powerful warriors with great magic. She was simply a lesser noble who loved their loyal servant. Still, she could not imagine being left behind, not when her beloved was fighting so hard. "May I come to?" she asked timidly. "I wish to help Anawin, if I can."

Endymion yielded the decision to Kunzite. "I see no harm," the silver General said.

Endymion nodded, and Naru, the Lady Nekocha, hurried to join the group.

"Ok, that's just not fair," Jadeite said firmly.

"Oh, stop whining, little brother," Endymion teased.

"_I_ am not the little brother!" Jadeite protested heatedly.

Endymion laughed to himself. Even in the most dire of circumstances, his brothers would lighten his heart. How he had missed this. "Indeed, you are not," he said as the shadows began to swirl around their feet. Kunzite's spell was nearly complete, reminding him of what they were about to face. "It is our little brother that we are going to save."

"Then why must I remain?" the blond warrior asked.

Endymion's eyes softened. "I just got you back. I will not risk you being so far from the Sacred Flame so soon. Return to the Temple, rest, and," He paused, a new concern rising in his mind. "Prepare Kuzon."

Those words hung heavily between them. Jadeite nodded and said no more. He would follow orders.

The shadows churned beneath them. It was time. Endymion braced himself, his fingers laced with his wife's and his eyes on his brother. Kunzite's eyes were closed in concentration. The use of his magic still pained him, Endymion could see it, but he would not relent. That was his High General; steel. He would never relent. Kunzite raised his arms. The floor disappeared into a vortex of shadows that surged up to consume them. And they were gone.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Ami's head hurt. Her body was shaking. Her mind spun. And her ears rang with the echoes of…oh….such a horrible cry. As if someone had just lost everything and was now dying alone and forgotten. A cold sweat broke over her body at the thought as her heart whispered, _That is exactly what is happening. And it is your fault._

Ami sat up. It was dark and quiet. Haruhi had left early for a weekend trip to Dover with some of the other English majors, leaving Ami alone in their cold dorm room, alone with her thoughts; thoughts that tormented her with faces half-remembered and words half-whispered. Every time she tried to capture the truth, the images slipped away, being replaced by a hallow pain and the echo of something lost.

She needed a mirror.

She _needed_ to sleep. But she knew that would be impossible. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was not late enough to give up. Lying back on her pillow, she pulled her covers up to her neck and sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night.

She closed her eyes.

_White walls trapped her, suffocated her, pulled her down into darkness where the only sound was the steady rhythm of beep, beep, beep ticking away her life._

_ Distant figures hovered above her. A green light desperately reached out for her, calling…calling…calling… "—zanite!"_

_ Hot red mist blocked the light. _

_ And she fell. _

_ "ATHENA!"_

Ami shot open her eyes, her breath heavy with fear. She sat up again, the trembling worse now as her heart pumped adrenaline-fueled blood through her veins. Her head throbbed with each beat.

She needed to find a mirror.

_No!_ she protested. _It's just a dream. Just a dream!_

Green eyes filled with laughter blurred and faded in her mind's eye.

_He was trapped in the mirror. There was fire and death all around him. Their hands ached to meet; separated forever by a barrier of glass. _

_ The fires morphed into white walls; his bloodied uniform into school clothes; yet, his eyes still pleaded. "Don't you recognize me at all?"_

_ A sword drove into his back. _

_ "Ami…"_

"Ami!"

Ami jolted up.

Standing over her was Sailor Jupiter.

AN: If all goes according to plan, I will finish this today.


	15. A Love Before Time

AN: Let it conclude.

Never Gone

Chapter Fourteen:

A Love Before Time

Anawin stood in the hospital laboratory, his sleeves rolled up, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he mixed chemicals into the beaker. Vials of Tanzanite's blood lay on the counter next to rejected antidotes. He tried not to think about the seconds ticking away. He tried not to think about the absence of Lady Mercury. He tried not to think about the components of this new poison quite possibly not having a cure. He tried not to think about any of that. And yet, he did. His hands trembled as he added two drops of this and three drops of that. He needed to concentrate. He needed to figure this out. He _needed_ to succeed.

The mixture hissed and bubbled. He picked up one of the vials of blood, whispered an ancient Terrian prayer, and poured it into the beaker. Nothing happened. Anawin cursed, capped the mixture, and wrote "F" on the label before placing it next to the other failures. He did not have time for this!

He started again.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Nephrite concentrated. He cupped Tanzanite's face, his hands shaking slightly as he filtered his magic through his brother's body. It was a risk, he knew, but until Jupiter returned with Mercury, he was the only one who could act as anchor. Yet, the poison threatened with each passing minute. He could feel it thrumming in his head; could feel it repelling him in his brother's mind. Time was ticking away. Mercury needed to arrive.

Behind him, left unnoticed for too long, Loki hovered, his fingers working, weaving his magic around the bonds holding him, a smirk pulling against his lips.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Ami blinked, dazed, her mind still partially trapped in the vortex of dreams that plagued her. "Makoto?" she whispered.

"Get up!" Makoto said.

Ami pushed back her covers and stood quickly. "What's wrong? Why are transformed? Is Usagi in danger?"

"No!" Makoto snapped. "You're in danger!"

"What?"

Makoto grabbed her wrist and began to pull her towards the window. "I need to get you to Tanzanite."

The name shot through Ami like lightening. So many emotions raced through her mind: shock, relief, fear, elation, love, hate, confusion, and, above all, anger. Ripping her hand away, she scoffed, "Not you too!"

"Excuse me?" Jupiter asked.

Ami flopped onto her bed. "First Usagi, now you! What is going on with you guys?"

Jupiter frowned. "Listen, I don't have time to explain. You need to come with me right now."

Ami crossed her arms. "Why?" she asked in a stubborn tone that was seen only on the rarest of occasions.

Jupiter growled under her breath. "Really? Now?"

"You and Usagi are both acting insane!" Ami accused. She was not certain why she was so angry with them; she was not certain _if_ she was angry at _them_; she just knew that she was angry; and she needed to let it out. Then, maybe then, she would be at peace and could get some sleep and stop dreaming about nonsensical things like dying mirrors and red mists and…and…

"_Athena…"_

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!" Ami snapped.

Jupiter rubbed her gloved hands over her face. "Fine, ok, here is the short short version. Ryo, your boyfriend, is really a traitor! He poisoned Tanzanite with a drug from the Silver Millennium that is killing him _and_ making you forget!"

"Ryo wouldn't do that," Ami said with a laugh. "You know him, Mako-chan. He would never."

"You only say that because you're forgetting!"

"Forgetting what?" Ami asked, exasperated.

"Tanzanite!"

Ami rolled her eyes. "Not this again." She was getting very sick of hearing that word. It was the root of this whole mess, she was certain of it! Every time she heard it, her mind would swirl with colors and sounds that made no sense! Her mind was not wired for fantasy! She was a scientist! She needed facts. She needed thing to make sense! Even being a Sailor Senshi was easier to understand than all this rubbish about things remembered yet not remembered because her boyfriend—the nicest guy in the entire world—was some evil villain bent on destroying her one true love. She stopped short. Her one true love? Where had that come from?

Makoto must have seen the change in her eyes, for she stepped forward. "Ami?"

Ami blinked. Something pulled at her mind.

_Find the mirror…_why? Why a mirror? She looked up at Jupiter, lost. "What am I supposed to remember?"

Hope flashed in Jupiter's eyes. Grabbing Ami by the shoulders, she said, "The Silver Millennium!"

"What?" Ami asked, trying to find a solid mental footing from which to build some sort of comprehension. "But we remembered all—"

"We remembered what the Moon Kingdom remembered, not Terra's memories. Endymion had those. Think, Ami! Remember earlier this month? The gold light? The memories? I know you saw them! I felt it." She tapped her head, indicating their sister-bond. "We all did! We remembered. We remembered the truth. Think, Ami! You have to remember!"

"Remember?" Ami whispered. She remembered…she remembered…

_The mirror. His hand, covered in blood, shaking, frightened yet strong, pressing in earnest to reach hers. _

She remembered…_something_ breaking at the beginning of the month.

"You remembered Tanzanite," Jupiter urged.

She remembered being sad. She remembered distancing herself from Ryo. _Why?_

"Remember!" Jupiter pleaded, searching, desperately, for anything, _anything_ she could use to break Ryo's spell. She searched her memories of then for a trigger. She snapped her fingers. "He trapped you in the Library! The Library on Terra for hours! You remember that?"

Ami shook her head. It hurt. But she remembered….

"_Forgive me, Lady Mercury." He was laughing at her "…trespassing on Terrain grounds…must punish you …break in decorum…"_

"You were so mad when you got back," Jupiter said. "Oh! And chess! He taught you how to play chess!"

"_I challenge you…battle of intellect."_ _He beat her twenty times that night._

Ami's head swam. It hurt so badly. "Stop," she whispered.

"Because of him, you taught me," Jupiter said, her voice softening. "You, and all your Mercurian superiority—"

"_Study…application of knowledge…shows…superiority." She had been so haughty._

"—taught _me_, the muscle, how to play chess." Jupiter smiled. "We were both really bad at it."

Ami covered her eyes with her hands. It _hurt_! "Stop," she pleaded again.

"Do you remember?" Jupiter pushed, urged, begged. "All the times on Terra. How happy you were? With him?"

Ami closed her eyes.

_He was smiling at her. "… glimmer of emotion…my Lady?"_

"Stop…"

_She clung to him in desperation. "…magic is nearly depleted…this up, you will die!" She didn't want him to die._

"Stop!" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

_His arms, around her, strong and protective, so full of love. "…it is too late… my darling…cannot go back now."_

"You need to remember!"

"Stop it!" Ami screamed. She pulled away from her friend, tears blurring her eyes, pain clouding her mind, and turned, desperate for escape. It was too much. Far too much. She could not handle it.

_She sat in her room, silent tears pouring down her face. _

She needed to escape the pain.

_Ryo's shocked expression as she yelled, __"Never! Never! Never speak of him in such a way again!"_

They _had_ fought.

"_I don't want us to fight." Ryo looked so sad. _

He had known.

"_But," he stuttered, "Ami-san, he was your enemy."_

The pain closed in around her. She couldn't breath.

He had_ known!_

_"Ryo?" _

_Ryo was watching the sun begin to set. A shadow was cast across his eyes. "Go on," he said, distracted. "I need to do something." _

Ami gripped her hair. _Why?_ Why would he keep it secret?

"_It's over, Ryo._"

Ami slammed her hands against the door. The cold touch shot through the heat and pain, drawing her eyes as her words echoed through her mind. "_You will _never_ have my heart!"_

Slowly, she looked up.

Behind her, Makoto gasped.

Shock stole her mind as she finally looked into the mirror.

"…_he will always have mine."_

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

The mist finished its task. Loki's lips twisted into a smirk. It was time.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

He was there, in the mirror! He was looking at her. His hands pressed against the glass, mirroring hers; and his eyes…pleading, desperate, soft, so full of love.

And so _familiar._ She knew him.

"Ami," Makoto called from somewhere beyond. "Do you see him?"

Ami could only nod her head, numb. It was _him_.

Makoto was behind her, her voice soft, coaxing, and gentle. "Do you remember him?"

His words came back to her, haunting her with the horrific truth of that night.

_"Don't you know who I am?"_

"Yes," Ami whispered, the tears breaking from her eyes as the memories finally fell into place. The Library. The Chess games. The Ambassadors. CDT. His arms. His smile. His eyes.

_He smiled at her from across the table. "I'm Tamaki."_

His _name!_

_He held her close on the eve of the world ending and whispered, "Genbu is my name."_

Ami began to cry.

The image shifted.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

A loud _crash_ caused Anawin to jump up, his breath like thunder in his ears as he listened. The sounds a battle could be heard down the hall. "Lord Nephrite!"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Ami gasped. It was the hospital room. The one from her dreams. But, she wasn't in there. _He_ was. He was the one strapped to the machines. He was the one who's life was ticking away.

And, to her horror, he was the one over which a battle was being fought.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Nephrite's magic dragged like broken glass through his body; still, he forced up his shields against the mist. His back was pressed against the heart monitor. His feet slid on the tile. And his whole body shook with strain as Loki forced him to draw upon his magic, pulling him from the safety of Makoto's soul. The poison was upon him in moments. He gasped, desperate to remain conscious. He _had_ to hold his ground until Jupiter came back. _Hurry, my love!_

Loki laughed from the doorway. "You're weak, old man!" he taunted. "You Terrians were never a match for—"

Out of the mist, Anawin tackled him, cutting him off and sending them both to the ground. The young scientist used the surprise to his advantage, pulling himself to his knees and raising his fists to attack. He landed two solid hits before Loki regained himself enough to send a wave of mist into Anawin's face. Anawin gasped and stumbled back.

Loki stood. "Those without magic should not taint the battlefield."

A psychic blast sent him into the wall.

"Then you should pay attention to those wielding," Nephrite countered as he pushed himself up. "Anawin?"

"Here." Anawin knocked the rising Loki back to the ground. "You never give up," he growled.

"Why should I?" Loki taunted.

Anawin slammed his foot into Loki's chest. "Because you've lost."

Loki cocked his head. "Have I?"

A long, slow _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp _filled the air.

A death toll.

The end of their efforts.

And the sealing of Loki's victory.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

The _beep_ resonated through the glass.

It cut through her heart like a knife.

_No…_she thought. _No! NO! _ Not now! Not after she finally remembered! No! No! NO!

Ami screamed.

Magic surged through the room.

And the glass rippled.

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Her cries pierced the air, echoing off the walls, surrounding them with her sorrow. The air became heavy with ancient magic, pulling the weak to the ground. Shadows swirled. Vapor chilled the air. And the glass walls rippled.

All eyes turned as Sailor Mercury dove through the glass, transcending space and time, desperate to reach him. Her heeled boots hit the tiled floor at a run. One long stride brought her to his side, and with a strangled sob, she threw herself against him, crying, "Tanzanite!"

Silence returned as the world focused solely on her. Tears were falling as she gazed down at his pale face, denial rising in her heart even as she was faced with the truth. "No," she whispered, her voice choked with sobs. "No! Please!" She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Please! Tanzanite! Come back! Come back!" The sobs rose, stealing her voice. She clutched his gown and stained it with her tears. "Don't leave me! I remember! I remember you now! Please! Tamaki!"

Lord Nephrite tentatively approached, gently touching her hand. She looked up with a gasp, her eyes red-rimmed and filled with sorrow. "Nephrite," she whimpered.

"Call his name."

Ami's eyes widened.

Nephrite nodded encouragingly. "He just needs to hear you say it."

Ami looked down at the corpse of her lover; strength behind her sorrow, resolve behind her tears. Slowly, she pulled herself up until she was lying next to him, her body curled against his, her lips at his ear. She stroked back his sweaty hair, a small smile dancing on her lips. "I know you," she whispered. "I do. I know who you are." Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on his ear before she whispered, "Genbu."

A surge of magic ripped from her soul, pulling her into him with such force that she clung even tighter to him, her body shaking, weak, desperate. _Please…_

His acrtic blue soul rose to meet hers. Their auras met and melded in an instant.

His chest filled with the intake of breath.

His heart beat out a new rhythm.

And he groaned as, slowly, ever so slowly, he turned his head and opened his eyes. "Athena?" he whispered, his voice, oh so weak.

Ami's breath caught in her throat.

A warm, shaky hand reached up and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "You're crying."

She nodded, unable to find the words. Joy spilled from her soul, transforming her tears into laughter. She pulled him close, safe in her arms, and cried and laughed and cried all the more.

He was here. He was _finally_ here!

AN: Yeah! Finally! Ami and Tamaki forever! Woot! Woot! Ok, deep breath, and here we go. Hopefully only one chapter left. I can do this. Stay tuned!


	16. A New Day

AN: Says nothing. Simply grins.

Never Gone

Chapter Fifteen:

A New Day

Loki could not believe his eyes. Mercury, _his_ Mercury was in _that Terrians_ arms! How? How? HOW! He had calculated every possible detail! He had covered ever angle! And yet, _he_ had won. Dark rage burned in Loki's heart. He _would not_ lose again! He summoned the mists to his hands. The magicless wretch was too slow to dodge; a column of mist threw him back, freeing Loki to his revenge.

"Tanzanite!" he screamed as he stood.

Two swords pinned him to the wall, crossing at his neck. "I would not do that if I were you," growled Lord Kunzite.

"Anawin!" Nekocha cried as she ran past the pinned Mercurian scientist. She did not even look at the creature who had murdered her; her eyes were solely on her lover.

Anawin picked himself up in time to catch her in his arms, shock on his face. "Naru," he breathed.

Nekocha cupped his face and kissed him fervently, pulling away just long enough to correct him. "Nekocha," she said before capturing his lips again, sealing upon his soul the rule that he is never, _ever_ to leave her like that again.

Loki fought against the duel powers of the Tiger's Fang Blade and the Moon Stone Sword, hatred burning in his eyes. "Release me!" he hissed.

"Be silent!" Kunzite growled. "You are charged with the attempted murder of the Shittenou."

Loki barked a laugh. "You have no jurisdiction over me!"

"This is the dominion of the Terrian Prince," Venus said, tsking.

Loki leveled a dark glare on her. "I am a citizen of Mercury."

Venus met his glare with a smirk—_the_ smirk of the Head General of the Millennial Armies; the smirk of the equal of the High General by her side. "Mercury is under the jurisdiction of the Heir to the Silver Throne," she said. "And _she_ has joined in holy bounds to the Prince of Terra, combing the territories, making _this_ his jurisdiction, meaning you had better shut your mouth."

"Enough," Serenity ordered. "Leave him. We shall decide his fate later."

"Yes, Venus," Loki reiterated sarcastically. "Leave me."

Venus narrowed her eyes but did as told; however, not before punching Loki in the stomach for his impertinence. Kunzite also removed his sword as the enemy of his Prince doubled over in pain. He grabbed the gasping boy by the collar and pushed him into the wall. Shadows gathered, and Loki's hands and feet sank into the pools of liquid darkness, trapping him and his magic.

"There," Kunzite said. "Much better."

"Princess Serenity?" Sailor Mercury both greeted and questioned at the sight of her monarch.

Serenity, garbed in her full power, smiled at her Guardian and friend. "I see you have found Tanzanite."

Mercury blushed and ducked her head, a grin forever reigning her face. "Yes," she whispered.

"Not for long," Loki growled.

"What was that?" Kunzite hissed threateningly.

Loki looked away, refusing to speak again.

"Peace, Kunzite," Endymion said as he stooped down at check on Nephrite. "Are you well, friend?"

Nephrite nodded. "I will survive."

Endymion clasped his shoulder. "Where is Jupiter?"

Mercury sat up with a gasp. "I left her in my dorm room! Oh dear."

Tanzanite laughed weakly, too weak to touch her hair, though he so very much longed to stroke her disheveled locks. He contented himself with brushing his knuckles against her sailor fuka.

"She's on her way," Venus reported, tapping her forehead.

Endymion nodded and squeezed Nephrite's shoulder again in reassurance. "Then, let us finish what you three started. Dr. Hardizen?"

"Hm?" It took some effort, but Anawin finally pulled himself free of Nekocha's affection long enough to respond. "Yes, sire?"

Endymion grinned wryly. "The antidote?" he reminded.

"Oh." The light immediately left Anawin's eyes.

"Dearest?" Nekocha questioned, concerned as she stroked his hair. He took her hand, kissed it, and then lowered it to her side, indicating that it was time to work. Nekocha understood. She contented herself with lacing her fingers through his and standing by his side, giving him the support he would need to convey his bad news.

Squaring his shoulders, Anawin pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "That _cad_ poisoned Lord Tanzanite."

"Understood," Endymion said, wondering why the obvious was being reiterated.

"Not understood," Anawin corrected as Loki chuckled low and dark from the wall. Ignoring the captive, Anawin continued. "He was in the process of administering a new poison when we arrived. We were…" He dropped his head. "…unable to stop him."

A heavy silence fell over the room.

"That's what I felt," Kunzite said in confirmation, indicating the backlash from earlier that evening.

Endymion frowned. "Is there a cure?"

Anawin closed his eyes. He did not wish to fulfill this duty.

"No," Loki gloated. All eyes turned to him, including, for the first time, Ami's. Loki's sneer melted away as her sorrowful blue eyes bore into his, confused, betrayed, pleading with him to tell her the truth. The words tumbled from his lips without resistance. He could never deny her. "This mixture is purely Millennial. There is no Terrian cure."

"You lie," Kunzite accused.

"He does not," Anawin said gravely. "I have been analyzing the poison for sometime now, and I cannot find anything familiar."

"Wait a sec," Venus interjected. "The first poison was Millennial, yet Terra found a cure."

"That's because there were elements used in its construction that were also being grown in Lord Nephrite's greenhouse," Anawin explained.

"I had been experimenting with Millennial plant life supplied to me by my lady," Nephrite informed them.

"Now, with no remnants of the Silver Millennium for me to draw upon, I cannot say if I can create a cure." Anawin looked from his prince to his lords and finally to Lady Mercury, where his eyes lingered. "I am sorry."

Kunzite turned on Loki, his sword in his hand again. Pressing the blade into the traitor's neck, he growled, "You created it, this purely _Millennial_ poison. Where is your supply."

Loki glared at him. "Like I would leave anything behind for your kind to find. I only needed one dose to kill him."

Kunzite's eyes flashed dangerously. "And I only one twist." He pressed his blade just a little deeper.

"Stop it." Endymion's command was spoken out of pure annoyance, but it immediately reined in his commander, who was on the brink of passing his own judgment on the peon who dared hurt his brothers and threatened his prince. Returning to the situation at hand, Endymion said, "Everything will be fine. We do not need an antidote." He stood next to Tanzanite's bed and gripped his younger brother's hand. "Not anymore."

"My lord," Anawin protested. "You cannot heal him."

The annoyance at once again being hindered was evident on Endymion's face. "And why not?"

It was Nephrite who answered. "Magical rooting."

"Exactly," Anawin said. He pointed at Loki. "His poison is Millennial." Pointing to Endymion, he continued. "Your magic is Terrian. You would only be able to heal his body, not remove the poison. That is why an antidote was needed in the first place. Only Millennial magic could repel the drug."

"Meaning, back then, it was a certainty that a Terrian would die?" Serenity inquired.

"Yes, my lady," Anawin concluded. "None of the Millennium would save a Terrian. Not then."

A smile spread across Serenity's face. "What of now?"

The question caught Anawin by surprise. "Pardon?"

Serenity looked across to Endymion, who understood her intent and soon shared her smile. "Could one of the Millennium gifted with healing powers and who was willing to aid a Terrian be able to repel the poison?"

"Of course," Anawin said.

"Then it is settled." Serenity extended her hand to her husband as she said, "I shall repel the poison."

Endymion took her hand. "And I shall heal his body."

Serenity giggled. "See. No antidote needed. Isn't your prince so smart."

Anawin shook his head but said no more, knowing he had been outsmarted. But, as it was his prince and princess, he was ok with that. Thus, he opted to accept defeat and, instead, indulge in the comfort of Nekocha's arms wrapping around his waist. She kissed his cheek affectionately. "I'm sure you could have cured him," she whispered.

"Of course," he replied. "Who do you think I am?"

Their conversation was cut short, for the monarchs of the universe were at work. Gold and silver light poured forth from their souls, filling the hospital, driving away the darkness, healing the sick, and, most importantly, washing through the battered body of the young man sworn to guard and protect his prince and planet. The healing flowed through him like fresh air, rushing through his veins and into his mind, passing through the bonds he shared with his brothers, bringing cleansing to him and to them. The silver light of the moon ravaged the poison; the golden light of the earth healed their bodies.

As quickly as it had begun, the process ended. Endymion and Serenity melted back into Mamoru and Usagi. Kunzite disappeared into Kyouya, who stood taller, restored to his health. Venus relinquished her post so Minako could snuggle her lover. And Makoto, who had only just arrived, leapt into Seiya's arms the moment he had gotten back on his feet.

From the bed, Ami watched it all with a smile on her face. She looked down at Tamaki. He smiled back up at her, still a little weak but looking stronger already. He took her hand. She blushed.

All was right with the world.

Sadly, the world was waking up.

"Who the devil are you?" exclaimed Dean Yukino.

The group froze. "Um…"

Umino rolled his eyes. "Great. How are we going to explain _this_ one?"

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Ami stood outside looking up at the hospital. It was nearly dawn now. Had it really been only a few hours since they had left? It felt like an eternity. They had been lucky. Seiya and Umino had successfully spun a believable tail, convincing the doctors and Tamaki's father with clever arguments and a bit of magic that they were a group of Japanese doctors lead by Chiba Mamoru, M.D., called in to help with Tamaki's unique case.

"You see," Umino explained, "Your son was suffering from an extremely rare genetic disease known as the Millennial, called thus because it attacks only once in one thousand generations and attacks only those of Japanese descent. Had one of the doctors here not suspected, we would not have been called. Wonderful facilities you have here. Truly, marvelous work."

The doctors seemed to believe them, not needing much memory alteration to make it a plausible story. Dean Yukino, however, did not appear convinced. However, as he watched Tamaki smile and laugh with the so-called doctors, he let the subject rest. His son was well. That was all that mattered.

The English doctors had given their thanks and then respectfully asked them to leave so that Tamaki could rest, but not before consulting with "Dr. Chiba" on further treatment. Umino had stepped in to handle that, leaving Mamoru free to handle a more sensitive matter.

On the hotel roof, a mere twenty minutes later, judgment was being passed upon the traitor Loki.

"You are charged with the allying yourself with Queen Beryl, slaughter of the Golden Throne's Science Department, and conspiring to murder the heir to the Golden Throne and his Shittenou," Kunzite said. "How do you plead?"

Loki smirked. "Guilty. And I would do it again, given the choice."

Kunzite turned to Endymion, who, as the sovereign against whom the crimes were committed, would pass judgment. "The defendant pleads guilty. We await your judgment, sire." He bowed low to his Prince.

It was then that Ami intervened. She could not let justice be served without know… "Why?" She knelt in front of the one who had wooed her heart; the once kind, shy boy who stood by her side as they battled Beryl, who encouraged her in her studies, and who convinced her to study abroad with him; the boy she had thought she might one day marry. She looked into his brown eyes, now so unfamiliar as they shown with prejudice and hate. "Ryo," she whispered. "Why?"

Desperation filtered through his eyes. "You were mine," he said. "You should have been mine. If _he_ hadn't tainted your perfection…Beryl promised you would be mine!"

"I was yours," she whispered. "For a time."

Ryo's eyes darkened. "Then _he_ came back. I refuse to lose you to him again. You are mine!"

Ami sighed heavily. Slowly, she stood and turned away. She had heard enough. She approached Endymion and bowed low. "If I may make a request of the court."

Endymion waved her forward. "Speak, Princess."

Mercury stood straight and tall. "He was once a citizen of Mercury. By that knowledge, I request the right to pass judgment."

"Granted," Endymion said with nod.

Mercury turned around to face the prisoner, bound in mind and shadow; her eyes were cold as she spoke. "Loki, Imperial Scientist of the Mercurian Court, you are forthwith banished from my presence."

The blood drained from his face. "What?"

"Forever."

"No!"

"Furthermore, you will not remember me."

"Wait!"

"You will remember a love."

"Please!"

"An obsession. It will gnaw at your soul everyday for the rest of your life."

"Don't do this!"

"No matter how much you beg for relief,"

"Ami…"

Her eyes narrowed. "You will find none. That is my will." With that, she turned away, never to look upon him again.

"No!" he jerked against his bonds. "Ami! Ami! Look at me, Ami!"

She walked past Nephrite, who had anticipated his lord's will and was now moving to enact her judgment.

"Ami!" he screamed, desperate and afraid. "Don't do this! Ami! Ami!"

Nephrite closed in on the prisoner.

"You belong to me!" Loki raved. "You are mine! You! Are! Mine!"

He was silenced by the Shittenou of the West.

Mercury did not turn even as she joined her sisters and her princess; all who had watched with mixed emotions as she condemned her once love. Not looking at them yet feeling their eyes, she whispered, "He should not have hurt Tanzanite."

That had been hours ago. Now, all lovers were to bed, and she was left, once again, alone with her thoughts. Said thoughts kept her up, plaguing her with guilt until she finally vacated her bed in search of relief. The cool early morning air had embraced her, leading her to wander. Her steps had not taken her far; from the hotel to the hospital; and there she stood, looking up, knowing what she had to do.

The ICU was quiet. Dean Yukino had finally agreed to go home now that his son was on the mend. The doctors hoped to release Tamaki soon. News would most likely spread across the campus by morning. Her Tamaki was certainly popular. She hoped she could keep up.

She bit her lower lip. _Her_ Tamaki. Did she really have the right to call him that? After rejecting him so easily? Loki's treachery was no excuse. She should have known.

The door to his room was open. She peaked in. The bed was empty. Of course it was. She shook her head and continued walking, letting her heart lead her. She knew where to find him.

Music drifted through the halls as she drew near. She slowed her steps, savoring the sound. It was soft, peaceful, and loving. Oh, how she had missed this sound. She rounded a corner and stopped at the open door of the chapel. Inside, on the small raised stage, he sat playing the piano. It was a small rectangular thing, yet he moved with the passion of one playing a baby grand. His eyes were closed, his head was back, and his lips moved in silent exaltation as his fingers flew across the keys.

The notes wrapped around her, calling to her, reminding her of secret concerts in his private quarters, where he would play for her as she read. And, oh, the surprise and utter joy she had felt the day he gave her that beautiful sapphire harp. It had sung in her hands, causing the first bubble of laughter to leave her lips. He had stopped in shock. She had blushed, embarrassed at her loss of control, then he had laughed in delight, remarking at the beauty of her laughter. He had taught her the beauty of emotions. Loki called it a taint; she called it freedom. He had set her free.

Without knowing it, she found herself walking to the stage, stepping up the meager step, and coming to a stop at his side. There, she sat, her back to the piano, her head falling onto his shoulder, and there, she listened, drinking him in.

She did not deserve him. She knew that. That was why she was here. She had rejected him. Would he want her now? Yes, she knew his name, but, if he wanted, she would leave. She would let him loose, set him free just as he had done for her so many years ago. It hurt her heart, but, as she had seen earlier through Loki, obsessively clinging to something would destroy it. If he did not want her, she would let him go.

Tears pricked in her eyes.

The song came to a solemn close.

He exhaled slowly, his hands dropping into his lap, and they sat in silence.

Ami could not look at him. Shame burned her cheeks. She turned into his shoulder, selfishly breathing him in one last time. Her tears seeped into his shirt. She tried to wipe them off. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

More tears fell, adding to the stain. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

Then, like the tears, her words did not stop. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so…so sorry! I…I…I didn't mean to forget you. I didn't mean to reject….I didn't…I'm sorry!"

"Ami," he whispered softly.

"If you don't want me anymore, I understand! I'll—"

"Athena."

She stopped, looking up at him in shock. His eyes were serious, boring, searching her soul. He gently took her hand in his, his eyes never leaving hers, and he whispered in a voice heavy laden with doubt and fear and courage and strength and love, "Do you know who I am?"

The tears prickled a fresh. Ami sniffled and nodded.

Relief flooded his face. He cupped her head. "Say it," he pleaded.

She smiled through he tears. "Genbu."

He kissed her; a short, sweet, desperate kiss sealing her to him forever. Then, he pulled her against him and simply held her.

_Yes,_ Ami thought as she melted into the safety of his arms. _This is perfect._

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

"You'll be alright?" Mamoru asked.

"Fine," Tamaki vowed.

They were gathered on the hospital rooftop later that morning, preparing to leave.

Tamaki stood with Ami in his arms, a place he was certain he would keep her for a long time yet. "Are you sure you need to go. My dad wants to make you guys a thank you dinner."

"Sorry," Mamoru said, his voice grave as he thought of what was to come. "There is one final pressing matter to settle before we can relax."

"Ok." Tamaki did not question. He knew he would find out soon enough. "Safe trip, then."

"Nothing foolish, mind you," Mamoru said. "You must be healthy for the full moon."

Tamaki grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Usagi hugged Ami. "Take care of him," she said as she pulled back.

"I will," Ami promised. "See you next week."

"Yeah, you will!" Usagi declared with a laugh before she skipped back to her husband's side.

Kyouya summoned the shadows. Tamaki and Ami watched with eternal gratitude as their friends, no, their _family_ sank into the darkness. For a moment, the sorrow of parting took hold, but then, the warmth of connection reminded them that, though far away, their family was always with them.

Turning away, Tamaki asked, "So, my dear Ami, have you ever seen a football game?"

"I saw a few in school," Ami confessed.

"Pssh," Tamaki waved his hand. "That's not football. No, I mean a _real_ English football game!"

Ami laughed. "No."

Tamaki grinned. "We'll have to fix that."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Kuzon sat on the Temple floor, watching the sun set, feeling the weight of the hour. It would be soon. It had to be soon. He had known the truth upon Lord Jadeite's return the day before. His master had warned him. Now, he sat, awaiting his judgment.

Jadeite came to sit with him a minute later. He did not speak. He did not have to. Kuzon knew. He always knew. Every since that dreadful day, he knew this would be his fate.

He had gone on his annual seclusion. One week in the wilderness to clear his mind and train his body. He had done so ever since starting his service as a Priest of the Terrian Order. It was always a pleasant experience, a time to oneself without distractions or duty. A perfect time to purify his soul. What an irony that it was on such a trip that his soul was damned.

The sun touched the horizon. And he spoke, his voice tired; resigned; ready. "I thought it was Lord Nephrite," he confessed as he drank in the vibrant colors splayed across the sky. "When I realized the truth, it was too late. I was in his power."

Unseen by him, Jadeite dropped his head, the sorrow he felt for his servant almost palatable.

In the haze of sunset, a figure appeared. "Kuzon," Endymion called, Nephrite and Kunzite flanking him. "It is time."

The old priest took a deep breath, stealing himself. He would face his end with dignity. Yet, as he stood, he could not help the twinge of fear that bade him look back at his master. The guilt of eons floated in his eyes as he said, "I did not want to tell him. I swear it. I did not want to tell."

Jadeite raised his head, locking eyes with the condemned man. He grabbed his shoulder, making certain Kuzon was focusing on him. "You have been and always will be my dearest servant and friend."

Kuzon's eyes widened only slightly, then he relaxed as forgiveness released his soul. He nodded and then turned to face his fate.

Inside the Temple, hidden by walls of paper, knelt Rei, her face veiled by her hair as she prayed for the strength to trust Mamoru and the faith to believe in Endymion.

AN: You guys in Heaven yet? There is one more chapter, and I will post it before the night is over. Love me with reviews.


	17. Never Gone

Never Gone

Chapter Epilogue:

Never Gone

The full moon. It was finally here! The excitement in the air was electrifying. The Senshi watched their respective men with amusement as each kept an eye on the time in their own way. It was universally understood for all five of them that time would slow down if only to spite them. But, finally, it was here. And they were gone.

Into the woods and wilderness, they disappeared, laughing and hooting and howling and running with all their might, gloriously free of everything! They ran until they were completely lost, then they began their play. Wrestling. Hiking. Swimming. Racing. Hunting. Laughing triumphantly; they were the rulers of Terra and to their domain they charged. It was their ritual, here and then and forever forward, never to be missed, always to be revered. No one would intrude on this, their sacred hour.

And, as the moon rose to its zenith, Mamoru felt the magics of Terra surge around him, begging him not to deny her any longer. He had cruelly chosen to wait until now; his planet begged him to release her from her torment. She wanted her kings.

"Men!" Mamoru called. His Shittenou gathered, giddy and dirty and musty. Truly men of the earth. Mamoru smiled. "Brother. It is time."

A wave of relief rolled over them, shown in each in their own way. Seiya looked to the sky in gratitude. Tamaki leapt up with a whoop and a pumped fist. Ryu clenched his fists in anticipation—he may have been bounded to his lord, but he was not _bound_, not truly, not yet. And Kyouya…Kyouya stood tallest of all, more than ready to do this.

Mamoru looked at them, one by one, caught in a moment of disbelief. Had someone told him a month ago that he would have his Shittenou restored to him, he would have condemned them a liar and shown them his wrath. Yet, here they were, in their full glory, restored to him. And soon, they would be bound to him, as they had so long ago.

Helios ascended from Elysian.

The full moon bathed the clearing in its light.

It was time for the ritual.

Mamoru summoned the Golden Crystal to his hands. An ancient wind whipped up around them as he released his powers. The crest of the Golden Throne flared on the ground around them. The Shittenou stood at the edge of the circle, waiting. They had done this once before, long ago, in a time of peace and secrecy. Twice vowed, twice bound, they formed their covenant that night upon the eve of Endymion's sixteenth year. Now, they would renew that vow.

Mamoru pressed his right hand into the Golden Crystal and closed his eyes, drinking in the moment, imprinting it forever into his memory; then, he slid his hand down and out. The sharp edges of the crystal cut open his skin and royal blood spilt upon the sacred artifact. It flared. The circle flared.

It was time.

Kyouya stepped forward. He was the First Chosen; the High General; the Tiger Lord and the Shield Barrier. It was his duty and his right. With a wave of his hand, he produced the Tiger's Fang Blade and knelt before his liege. He placed his right hand on the blade and cut deep. Hot blood poured over the folded steel. And he spoke with all the convictions of his heart. "I, Hatake Kyouya of Japan, do so vow to serve you, Chiba Mamoru, once Prince Endymion of Terra and future King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, for eternity of eternities." He placed his bleeding hand on the Golden Crystal. It flared and turned, for a moment, twilight white. The shadowed light swarmed around him, drinking in his magic and binding him on that level. "I swear by magic." He looked up at his lord. "I swear by blood." He raised his hand. "I swear by covenant made." He clasped bloodied hand with bloodied hand with Mamoru. "And I swear by my true name, _Byako_." The name resonated with power; spoken by one; heard by one. "I am yours."

Ancient magic sealed him to the Golden Crystal. Blood sealed him to his brother. And his sacred name sealed him eternally to Endymion, the ruler of Terra.

And Mamoru could not be happier. "I accept your vows, Byako. Rise, now, Lord Kunzite, High General of Terra, Shield Barrier of the King, First Adviser, and Tiger Lord of the Central Plains."

The seal of Terra burned in brilliant twilight white on Kunzite's forehead, sealing him in his vows.

Then it was Seiya Unami of the United States who knelt, drawing forth this blood upon the Dragon Tail Staff. He vowed upon the Golden Crystal. He clasped bloodied hand to bloodied hand. And he swore by his true name, _Seiryu_, to forever serve his lord. And Mamoru accepted.

"Rise, Lord Nephrite, Second in Command, Herald of the Mysteries, Second Adviser, and Dragon Lord of the Western Skies."

Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, it was Ryu who was in the circle. His eyes never left his lord as he sank to his knees, the Phoenix Claw Swords already in his hands. The sheer magnitude of Endymion's grace caused tears to fall from his eyes as he spoke his vows, hand sliced open upon the very blades Endymion had commissioned for him so long ago. He nearly choked as he vowed on the Crystal, and he his words did stick as Mamoru clasped _his_ hand, swearing them brothers. And finally, as he once again whispered his true name, _Suzaku_, he knew that he was free; finally, truly free. Looking deep into his master's eyes, he vowed with all of his heart, "I am yours."

"I know," Mamoru said. "And I accept. Rise, Lord Jadeite, High Priest of the Sacred Order, Keeper of the Sacred Fires, Third Adviser, Phoenix Lord of the Southern Fires, and returned brother." He pulled Jadeite into a powerful embrace, welcoming him back forever.

Tamaki could not help the teasing jab at the anticlimacticity of his vows after that. But, he was nothing but serious as he knelt, Tamaki Yukino of England, one of his Crystal Serpent Daggers in his hand, ready to vow. He spoke eloquently, rejecting his previous life, his apathy, and his misguided hubris for the humble garbs of the servant. His blood flowed pure from his hand as he bound himself by magic to the crystal, by blood to his brother, and by sacred name, _Genbu_, to his master.

And at Endymion's command, he rose, "Lord Tanzanite, Imperial Spy, Leader of the Terrian Defense, Fourth Adviser, and Tortoise Lord of the Northern Seas."

Tanzanite joined his brothers on the other side of the circle, and as one, they bowed. "We are your Shittenou," they swore.

Helios walked forward, a golden bowl in his hands. He walked to each, sprinkling water from the Temple of Elysian upon their heads, and commissioning them. "Be blessed by Terra," he said. "Be vigilant in your vows. And serve well." Stepping back, he said to Endymion, "I present to you your Shittenou."

"I accept thee, Shittenou." The Golden Seal surrounded them once more, burning on each of their heads and sealing upon each of their hearts. "Thus concludes the binding," Endymion said, a smile forever on his face. He could feel Terra rejoicing. Her kings had returned.

_Yes,_ he thought as he gazed upon his men, his guardians, and his dearest friends. They were finally returned.

Then, the solemnity of the moment was broken.

"'Bout time," Tanzanite said as he stood and stretched. "Look at the moon. We need to get Jadeite to his wedding."

**THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE! THIS IS A BREAK IN THE SCENE!**

Rei knelt in the forest clearing, veiled, nervous, elated. It was finally time. After years of separation, she would finally get to see and touch and unite with her husband. She never thought she would be married. Not in this lifetime; not even back then. She had sworn to be celibate, a shining example of purity to be looked upon with envy by all who could not uphold the rules of the Order as high as she. How he had brought her down. He had humbled her. Broken her. Rebuilt her. Freed her. He had saved her.

And, a little more than two weeks ago, she had saved him.

The Senshi stood around her, each dressed in special robes designed by Rei and sewn together by Makoto and Minako especially for this night. Garbed in their respective colors, each girl looked the epitome of a Maiden of the Order. They were to stand as her representatives. She was grateful for their presence.

There was a rustle in the brush, followed by loud laughter.

Rei's breath caught in her throat. He was here.

The Senshi quickly took their places in front of her, separating her from her once and future husband.

Rei listened impatiently as the ceremony began. Usagi stepped forward, asking the questioned required of the Head Maiden; it was her duty to ascertain the worth of this man. Should he pass, the Maidens would separate, revealing his prize.

He would pass, of course. He was Jadeite, the Keeper of the Sacred Flame and Leader of the Sacred Order. He would not fail. She just wished he'd hurry up!

"Correct," Usagi chimed.

The tension left Rei's shoulders. _Finally._

The girls parted. Rei stood and turned.

Their eyes met.

And suddenly, they were back in the past, on that night when they tempted fate by binding themselves eternally in the lovers vow long before there was ever talk of peace between their peoples. He had looked so nervous then. He looked equally so now. Dressed in the ceremonial robes of the Order, his hair a little mused from his lunar ritual, he looked so very wonderful. Her heart sped up in her chest as he approached, the scent of him washing over her senses. He took her hand. The electricity of his touch had not lost its potency. She shivered in delight. And together, they turned to face their priest.

Kuzon smiled at them both, pride in his ancient eyes as he commenced to bind them for a second time. He had been pardoned by the grace of Terra and been restored to his place as Head of Terra's Priests. He was second only to Jadeite and now his granddaughter, the mystical and powerful Lady Mars. And he preformed his duties perfectly. "By the exchanging of vows and the sharing of sacred names, I now bind you by the will of the Sacred Fire. Never shall you part. Forever may you love. So shall it be."

"So shall it be," echoed the witnesses.

Rei bit her lip. It was time.

Ryu lifted her veil. His breath caught in his throat. And he grinned like a fool as he steeped to finally taste her lips.

A cheer rose from the crowd. Mamoru held Usagi close, both recalling their own wedding day. So much had happened since then, and it only made them stronger. And now their family was complete. Neither could ask for more.

Minako looked up at Kyouya, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Kyouya could not help himself. He stole a kiss from her teasing mouth, promising more later, and returning his attention to his brother.

Makoto snuggled again Seiya, knowing she would be next.

Tamaki hugged Ami from behind, whispering something that made her giggle and blush and swat his arm.

Ryu pulled up to let out a whoop of joy. Rei laughed. His brothers echoed to sentiments. And the Phoenix Lord lifted his wife into the air and spun her around, reveling in their union.

The celebration would last until the moonset, and the lovers were well on their way to a beach somewhere. And as the rest dispersed back into their lives, they cherished the peace they felt. After thousands of years of waiting and dreaming, the Silver Millennium and the Golden Court were finally united. And, one day, there would rise a new kingdom for them to rule, but for now they were content in the knowledge that their love—of soul mates, lieges, brotherhood, and sisterhood—had never and would never be gone.

The End

AN: And I'm done! Ow, my fingers hurt. Yes, I powered through this. Four chapters in one day, two hours per chapter. I've been writing since two o'clock. Ow...I did this because I was sick of making you guys wait. Life has been so busy; I wanted to reward you all for being loyal readers. I hope the ending was to your expectations. A few things. First off, whenever a sacred name is whispered, it is protected; so, for instance, when the Shittenou were each given their sacred name to Endymion, only Endymion could hear them. And when Rei and Ryu were exchanging names in front of Kuzon and their friends, no one could hear them. Secondly, in the vowing ceremony, I didn't want to write out each and every vow. Done that already in Here without you. Go read that if you need a vow fix. Thirdly, also in the vowing ceremony, Kyouya's name was presented in the proper Japanese form of last name first because he is Japanese. Tamaki and Seiya are not, so I did theirs in the Western style of first name first. Lastly, I am taking a break from Sailor Moon fics for a bit. If any of you are Doctor Who fans, wait I am planing two or three of those. Yeah! Oh, and for those of you disappointed in not having an actual trial of Kuzon, sorry. I tried, but after all the drama of Tamaki and Ami, I felt throwing the trial in at the end was kind of like the end of the Return of the King movie. Huge battle! Victory! Oh wait...thirty more minutes. Hm...Not that it was a bad thirty minutes. I just tend to skip it cause the movie is long. Love Lord of the Rings! Anyway, when the mood arises, I do plan to write a fun little snippet ficlet called "Never Gone: Deleted Scenes." Because there was a alot I had to cut out (Like Artemis and Kyouya meeting in this lifetime. Never got around to that.) So, be on the look out. Thank you again to all my readers, especially syahsyira for the detailed reviews and pressing questions that helped me make Never Gone the amazing conclusion of an amazing universe. Lots of love to you all!

Until Next Fic,

Jecir


End file.
